A Modern Day Fairytale
by Jexy
Summary: What can happen when you wake up in a strange hospital with no memory of how you got there and very little of who you are? This is the problem Emma finds herself in and she needs to figure out what she's going to do about it. Can this be a new begining for her? Oh ps. this doesn't really go with the show. Meaning they don't live the two lives. They don't have magic.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, since some of my followers or people who have liked me stuff want something that is more than a one-shot I wanted to make y'all happy. I'm slowly working on this story and I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. I'll TRY to keep each chapter below or around 2000 words. Once I start writing it's hard to stop. Please forgive me. Anyway, I'm rating this T so far for language. It may and probably will change later on.

Chapter One

"So who is she?" I heard voices through the ringing in my head.

"I'm not sure. She was found in a car that had hit a tree right inside the town line. She's pretty beaten up from the crash." A male's voice. What crash? "Oh she's waking up. Hello? Can you see me?" When I opened my eyes everything was blurry and the extremely bright lights didn't help. "You've been in a bad car wreck and are in a hospital. Do you know your name?" I gave a nod while his face came into focus.

"Emma. Emma Swan. Where am I and what crash?" I tried to move my head to get away from the bright lights. "Can you dim the lights please? My head is killing me." The nurse went and dimed the lights. "Thanks." I tried to sit up but flinched in pain.

"Try not to move. You fractured some ribs so any movement will hurt. You were in a very bad car crash Miss. Swan. You've been in a coma for a week. A school teacher found you and your car and brought you in. You hit your head rather hard and quite frankly are lucky to be alive."

"Right. Can I have some coffee or caffeine of some sort? I think that's the majority of why my head is killing me." I moved my hand to my side to check out my ribs. Yeah that hurts. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Doctor Whale. Do you remember anything from before the crash?" I thought a moment. "And we're not supposed to let you have caffeine before we run a few tests first." I groaned. "But seeing as how your stats seem alright we can give you some to get rid of the withdraw headache."

"Thanks. I'm a caffeine junkie. I know it's a bad thing. But hey, could be worse. I don't really remember anything from before the crash." I could feel myself start to panic and apparently the heart monitor could too.

"Don't worry Miss. Swan. You hit your head pretty hard and after being in a coma temporary memory loss is normal. You should get it back soon." By then the nurse came back with a cup full of steaming liquid.

"Mmmm. Caramel macchiato." The nurse and doctor stared at me. "I know my coffee." I took the cup and sipped it. Not too hot and not cold. It's perfect. Even the smell of it started to help the headache weaken. They both chuckled.

"Feel better?" I nodded as I sipped the coffee. "Well that's good. You're already getting your color back." He turned to the nurse. "Will you get her stuff please? Maybe that can help us figure out more about who Miss. Swan is." The nurse walked out and the doctor came closer. "I need to do a few simple tests. Is that okay?"

"Do I have to put the coffee down?" He laughed and bowed his head.

"No you don't have to put the coffee down. Now, follow the light with your eyes." I did as he said and the other tests went quickly. "Well, it seems you're alright besides the ribs and memory loss."

"Here you go Miss. Swan." The nurse handed me a bag that had my wallet, keys, the little jewelry I wore, and a banged up cell phone. In another bag were my clothes. At least I'll have one outfit until I can get something else. I looked through my wallet and it looked like I had about fifty bucks on me in cash and a debit card. I have no idea how much is on it. When I pulled my driver's license out and read the address it brought back something but nothing I could pin point.

"Are you remembering something?" I put everything back in my wallet.

"No. I mean I think I remember something but I'm not sure. It's all blurry. How long do you think I'll have to stay here for?" I tipped my head back trying to get the last drops of coffee out of the cup. "Crap. It's gone." I let out a small chuckle as did Doctor Whale.

"Yes it seems it is. You can't have anymore caffeine until you eat and drink other fluids. You'll have to stay for 48 hours and then we can release you." I tried to stretch my neck and back but it hurt a little. "Do you want to try and walk? It may help loosen your muscles up some." He helped me out of the bed and into a robe to cover the hospital gown. "Easy now." I took small steps.

"I'm getting a shower after this." He laughed but I was serious. I never went a day without a shower let alone a whole week. As we walked down the hall a shorter woman with short black hair came towards us.

"Oh she's awake." We stopped as the woman approached us.

"Yes she woke up about 30 minutes ago. Miss. Swan this is Marry Margaret Blanchard. She's the one who found you. She volunteers at the hospital when she's not teaching and she helped take care of you." I looked from Doctor Whale to Marry Margaret.

"Thank you." I felt Doctor Whale shift beside me.

"Marry Margaret, would you help Miss. Swan get her muscles working again and then she says she wants a shower." I looked from him back to the petite woman in front of me.

"Of course. It'd be my pleasure." She took a step closer to me so if I fell she could catch me. "Do you have a place to go after they release you?"

"No. I don't remember anything before the crash and besides, I don't have a car now. From how bad Doctor Whale said the wreck was it sounds like my bug was totaled. It was one its way out anyway." She thought a moment as we turned to head back to my room.

"You can stay with me until you figure something out. I have a spare room." I stopped. Did she just invite me, a perfect stranger, to stay at her place?

"Well, I can't say no exactly." I let out a chuckle. "Thank you. I'm not used to people being so nice to me." By now we were back to my room and I had to sit on my bed for a few minutes. My muscles ached.

"You're welcome. I'll make sure the sheets are changed and the room is ready by the time you get released." She pulled over the chair and took a seat. "So you don't remember anything?"

"All I know is my name, that I have a bank account, some cash, and what all my license says. My phone is shot so it's useless to me now. The doctor says I should get my memory back soon but in pieces." I could see Marry Margaret mulling all this over in her head.

"Alright then. Maybe the town Sheriff can help by running a background check on you or something. Or we can do that. You can use my laptop when you come stay. Now, let's get you a shower. Nice jacket by the way." She pointed to my red leather one that I've had forever.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm new to this so nto sure if this is going to appear where it needs to so please hang in there while i learn.

Chapter Two

48 hours passed by and as Marry Margaret said she had the room ready for me. I could walk on my own now but still a little slow. "Alright, here you go. We can go get you some clothes this afternoon when I get home from school and then depending on how you're feeling I can show you around town a little." Oh yeah Whale told me she was a school teacher I think.

"That sounds great. Thank you again for all of this." I put what little stuff I had on the bedside table as Marry Margaret walked out of the room.

"You're welcome. Here's my laptop to use. But how will you remember your password for your bank if you can't remember anything?" Oh yeah…shit.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure something out." I opened the laptop and turned it on.

"Well I'm off to work. There's food and drinks in the fridge so help yourself." With that she was out the door. How does she trust me so easily? I mean for all she knows I could rob her blind and she'd never know. Granted, I'd never do that to anyone. The hours passed by fast. I found out that I have about a hundred fifty dollars in my bank account and I went ahead and canceled my phone since it was worthless to me now. Who knows, maybe this is a chance to start over. When I heard the door unlock I closed the browser and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was school?" Marry Margaret hung up her coat and put down her bag.

"It was alright. Did you find anything out?" She walked to the fridge.

"Yeah, I found out how much I have in my bank account. Apparently I can remember codes but not much else. I canceled my phone plan so that will free up some more of my money. I'll have to talk to Whale and see about a payment plan for my hospital bills. I'll have to get a job here so I can pay you rent or help with bills while I'm here and also to start paying the hospital bills. Though, I can go get some more clothes and toiletries and so on."

"Well that sounds great Emma. I'm glad. So you're going to stay awhile? And when it comes to rent, depending on how long you stay you can just help with the water and light bill. Deal?" She's so nice and sincere. I'm not used to that.

"Sounds good to me." Not long after we headed out to get me some clothes and other things I needed. The main clothing store there didn't have much of what I thought my style was so since it was warm weather I just got a bunch of tank tops, a few thin long sleeved shirts, jeans, and dress pants. I needed a few good outfits if I was going to get a job here. We went to the drug store and I got my toiletries. I got a few stares from people while I was shopping. I'm guessing since I'm new here.

"How's about we go to Granny's Diner and get a bite to eat. Since it's about supper time I'm sure some of the people from town will be there and I can introduce you." The diner was cute; a real mom and pop type of place. When we walked in it got quiet and I got stared at.

"Emma, you look much better. How are you feeling?" Doctor Whale walked up and greeted me. "I see Marry Margaret has taken you under her wing for now?"

"Yes, she's been a big help to me. I'm doing alright. Still hurts when I walk but the pain medicine helps." We took a seat at a booth that was close. Not long after we sat a tall girl who looked to be in her young twenties with long brown hair came up to take our order.

"Hey I'm Ruby. What can I get you to drink for starters?" She handed us two menus. I turned to the drinks and made a quick choice.

"Hey, I'm Emma. I'll take a coke." Marry Margaret gave Ruby her drink order and I continued to thumb through the menu. "A bacon cheeseburger sounds awesome compared to the hospital food." Marry Margaret laughed.

"I'll bet. So that was Ruby, she's a nice girl. The older woman over there," she pointed to the counter. "That's Granny. She owns the diner and the little inn down the street. The tall scruffy looking man is Gram. He's the town Sheriff. He may be able to help us figure more out about you. And that one over there with the lighter brown hair is David." Her voice lightened when she said his name. I leaned in a little.

"Well obviously someone has a crush." Marry Margaret's face turned red with embarrassment. We ordered our food and chatted more about the town. She told me about the owner of the town and the town's Mayor. "She sounds like a piece of work."

"Emma. Be nice." I shoved a French fry in my mouth to keep from laughing at the horrified expression on her face.

"Afternoon ladies. And who is this?" Gram was a scruffy looking man but it worked for him. He seemed very gentlemen like. I swallowed what I had in my mouth and washed it down with some coke.

"Emma Swan." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"So you're the Jane Doe who Marry Margaret found a little over a week ago? Nice to finally have your real name. Will you be staying in town awhile?"

"Yes I think I will. Could I come down to the station and have a chat with you? I don't remember much before the crash and I was wondering if you could help me somehow." He smiled.

"Sure. How's about ten tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good. I'll get Marry Margaret to show me where it is and I'll walk down tomorrow." After that Gram said his goodbyes and walked out the door. We continued our dinner and small talk. Since I was facing the front door I could see whoever came in or went out. I noticed a nice car pull up and a very attractive woman and a boy get out and walk towards the door. "Who's that?" Marry Margret turned towards the door then back to me.

"That's the Mayor and her son, Henry." I never took my eyes off her. It was hard not to look. She was tall, curvy, with short dark hair. I couldn't see her face clearly but I could tell she took care of herself and carried herself well. A very authoritative strong woman. The boy was short with shaggy brown hair. When it became apperent that I was watching her as she walked in through the diner in those kitten heels Marry Margaret kicked me under the table.

"Ow! What?" Marry Margaret glared at me and mumbled something under her breath. Suddenly I could feel the Mayor's eyes fall on me. As the sound of kitten heels approached I clenched my teeth. I could already feel myself getting very uncomfortable.

"Well, well. Taken in another stray I see. Who are you?" That husky voice sent chills down my spine. I didn't appreciate the condescending tone though.

"Emma Swan. You must be the Mayor." I looked her over quickly before looking at her face. God she hot.

"Yes that would be me." She rested her right hand on her hip and it was slowly driving me crazy. Why do I have to be attracted to strong, independent, authoritative women with dark hair and brown eyes? "You must be the Jane Doe who was in the coma for a week. Good to see you're awake. How long will you be staying in my town?"

"Not sure how long I'll be staying. Long enough to get a job and pay my hospital bills." Her share was getting to me and fast. She didn't seem very happy about that.

"Hmm. Well at least you're going to pay your bills. Go to the Sheriff's station and get all the information for public record sorted away tomorrow and then bring them to my office." She didn't even let me respond before walking back to her son. There is only one time when I take orders from a woman and that is not in a diner. Though I better not piss her off the first day I met her. Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, since I'm wanting to be nice to all of y'all who are enjoying my writing so much I'll post chapter three tonight and not tomorrow.

Chapter Three

The next day before my meeting with the Sheriff I stopped by Granny's to get some coffee. "Hey Emma." Before I could even sit Ruby had already spotted me.

"Hey..Ruby correct?" I'm horrible with names.

"Yes. What can I get you?" I rummaged around in my pocket and pulled out a five.

"The biggest cup of coffee a five can get me. It's the last bit of cash I have left so next time I come in I promise I'll give you a good tip." I've always tipped well when the server deserves it since I know how hard it can be making minimum wage.

"No problem." She took the five and went behind the counter. I decided to take a seat and wait.

"So you're Emma; the one who pissed off the Mayor last night." It's the older lady Marry Margaret pointed out to me.

"Yes that would be me. How are you Granny?" She leaned on the counter. I'm guessing they aren't used to new people in this town.

"I'm good. We've never had a new person here before." Yup there you go. "Rumor is you don't remember anything before the crash. Is that right?" Well I already have rumors going around. Well that's a slight ego boost that I don't need.

"Yeah. Stuff comes and goes but it's fuzzy. I think I'll stay here awhile. I like the town and I have no transportation anyway." By now Ruby was back with my coffee. "Well, I better go. I'll talk to y'all later." With that I was out the door and off to the Sheriff's Office. It wasn't a bad walk at all. I walked in and as I turned the corner there was Regina. She wore a black pencil skirt, black pantyhose, a gray blazer, and black high heels to top it off. She had a thin necklace on to bring it all together. Once again her dark eyes got my heart racing.

"Miss. Swan, here for your meeting I presume?" Her dark stair was causing my body temperature to rise.

"Yes Madame Mayor that is exactly what I'm doing here. Are you going to continue to look at me like a criminal or are you going to frisk me to make sure I'm safe for your town?" Oh God I can't keep my mouth shut can I? She didn't say a word but I could tell I pissed her off.

"You have no background and how do we know you're not faking the memory loss? For all we know you're a criminal who's on the run and found a small town to hide away in." Oh that husky voice was getting to me; and the fact that I was making her angry. I leisurely took a step towards her but turned to lean on a desk.

"Touché'. You have good points Madame Mayor but trust me; I don't remember anything before the crash. The only reason I know my age, blood type, old address, and a few other things are because they did blood work at the hospital and what I found in my wallet." I took a sip of coffee as she watched me skeptically.

"Fine. Sheriff, once Miss. Swan's paper work is done would you bring it to my office so it can be filed." He agreed and she walked out. I couldn't help but watch every step she made. Once she was gone he laughed.

"You really like getting her feathers ruffled don't you? And you want to ruffle her feathers." Oh damn it. That tone of voice tells me he knows all too well that I have the hots for that woman. He doesn't seem freaked out. Hopefully he won't be a homophobe. "Fess up Emma. Or I may have to lock you up." I could feel a devilish grin creep across my face. The thought of Regina locking me up…. "Swan!" I jumped.

"Leave me alone." I crossed my arms and pouted playfully. He laughed as he walked to his desk and took a seat.

"Okay, come here and fill out these papers. Then I'll need to fingerprint you and so forth." I went over and started on the paper work. It was just the general stuff. "Oh and if there's something you can't remember just leave it blank and we'll come back to it when you do remember it."

"Thanks. That's kind of what I wanted to ask you about. Could you do a background check on me? To see if you can find anything about me that I haven't already found out." He looked me over slightly shocked.

"That is the first time I have ever had someone ask me to do a background check on them." He chuckled. "But yes, I can do that for you. I'll start it once the paper work is finished." It didn't take long to get everything filled out and together. Gram and I talked while I was washing the ink off my hands. "So, Miss. Swan, would you like to take the file to the Mayor's office so you can oogle the woman you have the hots for?" I couldn't help but laugh at the cocky grin he had on his face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I put my jacket back on and took the file.

"What could possibility give you that idea?" He sat back in his chair. "You need a job don't you?" I looked back at him. "Why don't you become my deputy? I can use the help around here. And if you keep aggravating Regina like that I need the laugh." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah I could use a job. Thanks." I'm not used to people being so nice to me. It's starting to really throw me off. Since Storybrooke is a small town all the main buildings are within a short walking distance. As I got closer to the Mayor's office I got more nervous. I'm going to be alone in the same room with this woman…Emma be good. I knocked on the office door and waited.

"Come in." I walked in slowly and slightly timid. "The file on the Swan girl didn't take long. I…" She looked up at me. "Oh. Miss. Swan, I didn't realize you were bringing the file."

"Hi." I walked in and placed the file on her desk. "Yes it didn't take long to fill out the paper work since I can't remember much. When it comes back, I'll fill it in. And hopefully, well maybe not hopefully, the background check Gram is doing on me will answer some questions also. We figured you'd have him run one anyway so I told him to go ahead and do it."

"Miss. Swan," Regina stood and walked slowly around her desk. She walked in front of me and leaned to sit on it. When she crossed her long legs I had to clench my jaw and keep my hands behind my back.

"Yes, Madame Mayor?" Why do I suddenly feel like I'm about to be punished? Oh goodness. Being punished by Miss. Madame Mayor… I could feel my hunger for this woman grow by the second.

"I don't know what brought you here or why you came but you will not be a constant smart ass to me. Do you understand?" Oh how much I wanted to be a smart ass but I knew I needed to get out of this room and as far away from her as I could and fast. In fear of saying something I would regret I just gave a slow nod. "Now go." I turned without a word and walked out the door. Oh God that was close. I need to go cool off or something before I go back to the station or Gram will have way too much fun making fun of me. I rolled down the window to let the cool air blow on my face as I drove back to the station.

"Back so soon are we Miss. Swan?" When I walked in Gram sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I hung up my coat and sat down.

"I am my friend and your plot does thicken." I looked at him strangely. What is he talking about? "Your background came back. Well part of it anyway. And you're not going to believe this. You have a kid." The blood drained from my face.

"I…I have…a..k..kid?" I think I feel dizzy. What the hell? A kid?

"Yes, you gave him up for adoption ten years ago and guess who the adoptive mother is?" The look on his face made a feeling of dread overwhelm me. "A Miss. Regina Mills." I didn't say a word for what felt like an eternity. Regina Mills adopted my kid? I have a kid? Ten years ago…that made me 18. Who the fuck am I? Or was I?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad everyone is liking my story so far. I love writing it and coming up with twists and turns. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

"Emma! Emma!" I have a kid? And of all the people in the world, Regina is the one who adopted him? Graham's voice finally broke through my thoughts.

"I…I..have a…kid…and Regina is who adopted him? Of all people…Regina?" I looked at Graham horrified and ran my fingers through my hair. "Could that be why I was coming to Storybrooke? Did I found that out before the crash?" My mind was going in a hundred directions at once.

"Emma, calm down. Breathe." I took in deep breathes and let them out slowly. I felt myself calming down but I was still freaked out. "Maybe that is the reason you came here or maybe it could just be a fluke. I wouldn't go telling people about that though. I promise I won't say a word."

"Thanks. I may tell Marry Margaret though. I really think I can trust her." I thought more about Henry and the fact he's my kid. "Awww geeze. That means I had sex with a dude at some point…when I was 18!" That idea grossed me out.

"Oh well thanks Emma. Are you really that grossed out by guys? I'll take it you don't remember the father or anything?" I rested my face in my palms.

"Graham it's not all guys that I'm disgusted by. I mean, you're cool. Doctor Whale kind of gives me the creeps but I'm not grossed out by guys. It's just the idea that I had sex with one. I mean, you see how attracted I am to…oh God…the adoptive mother of my son…I know I'm going to Hell for this somehow." Graham laughed at how freaked out my voice was getting. I shot him a deadly glare. "Shut up you." He snorted but stopped laughing. I just hung my head. I didn't know what else to do.

Okay, okay. I'll leave it alone. Though, y'all aren't related so…there wouldn't be anything wrong with the two of you sharing Henry as a son and being a happy family." I looked up shocked.

"You're for us being a couple?" Am I dreaming all of this? Please tell me I'm not dreaming this.

"Why not? I'm for people being happy. You don't choose who you fall in love with. And I strongly believe that you don't choose your sexual orientation but you're born straight, gay, ect." Well that totally changes the way I look at him.

"Thank you." I moved closer to the computer. "Did anything else come up?" We looked through the information Graham found. I didn't have a bad criminal record; just a few speeding tickets but that's all. Apparently I was what would amount to a bounty hunter. Both parents were dead and I had no brothers or sisters. There was no record of Henry's father so I doubt the father knows about Henry.

"So what do you think?" Graham leaned back while I continued to scroll down the page.

"It's interesting. I may call the landlord to my apartment and see what I can find out. Honestly, I like it here so I may see about leaving that apartment and withdraw the rest of the money in my bank account and cancel it. You know, just start over here in Storybrooke. I mean, I left Brooklyn for a reason so why not stay here? I have a job, a place to stay at the moment until I can find a place of my own." I'm kind of excited I found all this out and that I have a plan.

"Sounds good to me. Well the Mayor's office closes soon so you may want to go fill in some of that file. Then take the rest of the day off and we'll start your training tomorrow."

"Thanks again Graham." I got up and threw my jacket on.

"Be good." I glared at him and went out the door. I was happy to know more about myself or who I was before the crash. When I got to Regina's office the door was cracked open; I knocked and peeked my head in.

"Madame Mayor?" She looked up from a file; my file. "May I have a word?"

"Sure. Come in and close the door." I did as she said. "What's this about?"

"It's about my file. The background check Graham did came back and I can fill in more of the file now. May I?" I held out my hand for the file. She looked me over skeptically and slid the file and a pen my way.

"So what did you find out Miss. Swan?" As I thumbed through the file I told her about the tickets, the apartment, and when it came to the job, I just told her I kept busy. I didn't dare tell her about how I was Henry's birth mother. Once I was done I passed her the file back. "So a woman with a few speeding tickets is my new deputy? Interesting." I guess I'm still too shocked to care about the condescending tone of her voice. "Am I correct in saying you'll be staying in my town for awhile; since you have a job and bills to pay?"

"Yes, I will be staying here quite awhile. Once my bills are all paid I'll look into finding my own place and see where it goes from there." As she put the file back in a filing cabinet I stole a glance at a picture of her and Henry that was on her desk. "So this is your son?" She turned and watched me carefully.

"Yes, that's my son Henry. I adopted him ten years ago when he was only three months old. It was a closed adoption so I'm not sure who the mother and father are and, even if I did, they have no parental rights towards him." Right, of course she made that point clear. Why would she make that point so clear if she doesn't know who the parents are? It's not like I'm going to try and take him away. She picked up the picture I was looking at and looked at it. It seemed like she was remembering when it was taken and that memory was playing through her mind.

"He seems like a nice boy. I mean he's not rambunctious." She looked from the picture to me and cocked one of her well kept eyebrows.

"He is a good boy; very smart for a ten year old. He does well in school. I believe you know his teacher since you're living with her." Oh yeah, she's a school teacher. "Now if you wouldn't mind I have a lot of work to do before I go home and cook dinner for Henry and myself."

"Oh of course." I stood and put my jacket back on. "Have a good night Madame Mayor." As I walked out the door I could feel her eyes watching me. For some reason I feel like I have an odd connection with her now that I know we have a son. I mean she has a son that I gave birth to.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay folks here's the next chapter. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Chapter Five

"He's your what?!" Marry Margaret's voice was the highest I've ever heard it. I didn't think it was possible for someone's voice to get that high. I poured two glasses of wine and handed her one.

"Yeah tell me about it. Who knew I'd have a kid and Regina would adopt him." The realization has hit me and now started to wear off.

"What are you going to do about it?" I took a seat on the opposite side of the couch and took a long sip of wine.

"Not sure yet. I mean it was a closed adoption so I have no legal right to him and it seems like he's happy with Regina. I don't want to ruin that by saying 'oh hey Henry, I'm the woman who gave birth to you.'" We were quiet a few minutes. "But I think I'll start tomorrow after my training on finding out what I can about my apartment and closing my bank account."

"That sounds like a good plan. Get all of your stuff in order before worrying about your son." I looked over at her while I finished my first glass.

"He's not my son." I poured myself a second glass of wine. "Well not really. Besides, I don't want to start world war III with Regina about that. Not now anyway. I wouldn't make a good parent. I grew up in the system and had a bad experience with parents. I had five families because I'd be with one and then a few years later they'd have a kid of their own and not want me so I'd go back in the system." Marry Margaret looked sad. "What?"

"I'm so sorry Emma. I had no idea." She fell quiet.

"I didn't either until a few hours ago." I had a laugh in my voice that told her I was okay. "But, it is what it is so there's nothing I can do about it now." I went back to the living room and kicked my feet up on the foot stool. "I'm just glad I have a full time job and a roof over my head. Thank you again for everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome Emma. Glad I could help. You can stay here as long as you need." She actually meant it too. "So, since you share a son with Regina does that change the fact you have the hots for her?" I about choked on my wine. I leaned forward and placed the glass on the coffee table while I coughed.

"You know?" My voice was horse from coughing. "How?"

"Well seeing as how you were practically drooling over her the other night at the diner I just assumed." I frowned my brows. "Even if you have a kid, you can still be gay." My throat hurt too much to argue.

"Thank you for not judging me and not selling me out." She smiled.

"Are you going to be alright?" I smiled with a nod. "It doesn't matter to me what you are. I don't judge. And who knows, if you and Regina do end up together, and you shake the bed, maybe it'll loosen her up a little bit." I was speechless. I would expect something like that to come from Graham but not Marry Margaret.

The next day during my lunch break, I tracked down the number to call my landlord. "Hi this is Emma Swan; I have an odd favor to ask." The man seemed nice enough. "Yes, I was in a car crash about two weeks ago and I don't remember anything from before it. I just found out yesterday that I was renting an apartment. Could you tell me a little about it?" The man told me that I was a week before I needed to resign a lease and that it was a one bedroom one bath apartment. "Alright. I, obviously, don't have a car anymore so I'm going to try and take a bus and see what all I have there. I'll see you in a few days and thank you for your help."

Well the timing of the lease ending was convenient. I wonder if I knew about all this before the crash. I'll have to ask Marry Margaret for a ride and see if she'll help me pack my stuff. The man on the phone said that the apartment came furnished so I didn't have to worry about any of the furniture; I just had to pack up my stuff. "So did you find out anything about the apartment?" Graham walked in with a bag and two drinks. "Lunch is on me."

"Thanks. I'll buy next time." He took a seat and handed me a cheeseburger and a drink. "Well found out that my lease is about to end which is good and that since the apartment came furnished I just have to pack up my stuff."

"That's good. How are you going to get there?" I took a bite of the sandwich. From how good the food is at the diner it's a good thing I walk everywhere or I'd get fat quick.

"I'll ask Marry Margaret to drive me. She has a big enough backseat and trunk that I'm sure I can fit all my stuff in it. If not, I can always donate what I don't want or need to a charity or something."

"That sounds like a plan. You're doing really well with training so far. I think after today you can really just learn as you go." We finished eating and continued the training. When I asked Marry Margaret if she could take me to Brooklyn she said it'd be fine and that we would go Saturday.

Saturday came pretty fast and we left about eight that morning. I'm not sure how long it took to get there because by 8:15, apparently, I was out like a light. I'm not a morning person. "Here's the place." We climbed out of the car and walked towards my apartment. I stopped as I put the key in the door. "Emma, are you okay?" She shook my arm. "Emma?" I took in a quick breath.

"Uh…Yeah. I just thought I remembered something. But I guess not." I opened the door and looked around. It was a small apartment and from the looks of it I was a loner. No personal pictures on the wall or on a coffee table. It seemed like one of those places where you go just to sleep and shower.

"Don't worry. It will come back eventually." Marry Margaret looked around with me. "It's a cute place."

"Not sure I want to remember my life before the crash." I went to my room and started to pack up my clothes. I brought some boxes and trash bags with me. The stuff I didn't want I'd put in a trash bags and the stuff I wanted to bring with me I'd put in boxes. While packing, it became very obvious that I liked jeans, tank tops, leather jackets, and boots. In a corner in the closet was a shoebox but it was too small to fit a pair of boots in. I took it to the bed and flipped it open. There were documents, pictures, and other papers in it.

"What's that?" Marry Margaret came and sat beside me on the queen sized bed.

"Documents and stuff." I looked through some of the stuff. "Here's my birth certificate, passport," I picked up a picture of me and a man. We were both smiling. I froze. "That's…that's Henry's dad." I stared at it a few minutes then I handed it to Marry Margaret and continued to go through the box.

"He's cute. How do you know he's Henry's dad?" I kept looking through the box.

"I just remember who he is. I don't remember us sleeping together but I just know he's…" The next document filled me with dread. "He's…dead." It was his death certificate.

"I'm so sorry Emma." It said he was killed by a drive by shooting ten years ago. I'm guessing it was right before or right after I gave birth to Henry. I think that and my young age would be the two reasons why I would give him up. The rest of the stuff in the box meant nothing to me. I figured I'd keep the picture and certificates for years down the road if needed. Since I had toiletries I threw all of them out and everything in the fridge, well what little was in the fridge, was bad so I did the same with it. "Well I think we're done." I taped up the last box and stacked it on the rest.

"Yeah I believe we are. I'll ask the dude who I talked to yesterday where a Goodwill or something like that is when I turn in my key." We went to load the boxes and bags in the car and headed for the main office. The guy was helpful and told us where the nearest Goodwill was. I turned in the key and he seemed sorry to see me go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We didn't talk much on the way back to Storybrooke. I canceled my bank account and bought a cheap phone to replace my old one. I programmed a few numbers I knew into it to pass the time. "It seems things are working out for you Emma."

"Yeah, thankfully. I guess I wasn't a very social person back in Brooklyn but I seem pretty sociable in Storybrooke. I think it's because it's a smaller town and everyone…well mostly everyone…is really nice. I'm not used to that." The trip back wasn't bad and luckily I didn't have many boxes so it all fit easily in my room at Marry Margaret's. It was about five when we were done bringing in my stuff. Since we were both exhausted we just went to the diner for supper.

"Hey Marry Margaret. And you must be Emma." A man with red hair and glasses walked up to the table. He seemed nice and I could tell by the bits of white hair on his sweater he was a dog person.

"Hey Doctor Hopper. How are you doing?" Marry Margaret folded her menu and gave him her full attention.

"I'm doing well. And the two of you?" After I figured out what I wanted I did the same.

"I'm good. And yeah, I'm Emma." I held out my hand to greet him. "So you're a dog person; what do you have?" He seemed a little shocked that I knew that. "The hair on your sweater gave it away." He looked down at it and chuckled.

"Yes I am. You have a good eye for detail. I guess it's good that you're the deputy. I have a Dalmatian named Pongo. He helps out with the fire department." I love dogs but sadly I don't think I ever had one.

"That's cool; interesting name. You're a doctor huh?" I'm putting my money on that he's not a hospital doctor. He doesn't seem the type.

"I'm the town shrink." I snorted. Just the way he said it made me laugh. "If you ever need to talk about the crash or memories when you get them back let me know." I'm slightly used to everyone knowing who I am and how I got here even if I've never spoken to them before.

"Alright I will. Thanks." I saw Ruby walking our way. "Hey Ruby, how's your day been?" Doctor Hopper stepped out of the way.

"Hey Emma, Marry Margaret, and Doctor Hopper. What can I get you ladies?" We gave her our orders and she was on her way.

"Well, I'll let you two go. Have a nice rest of the day." He went to pay Granny and left.

"He seems nice. Though, I'm not one to talk about my feelings and asking for help." I took a sip of my drink while Marry Margaret put sweetener in her tea.

"I thought you were that type. Which is fine; you just need to be able to trust people before you open up to them. It's very understandable." Is she a shrink or a school teacher? It wasn't long after that our food came and we dug in.

The next few days were pretty uneventful. I got a new bank account open and learned where everything was. Thankfully everything that I needed was in walking distance. Once I get some money I may invest in a bike. It was about four in the afternoon when the phone rang at the Sheriff's office. Graham and I were being called out for crowd control at the mines. Apparently it had caved in and someone had fallen in. We were there in about five minutes; Graham was going about 80 all the way there.

"Okay everyone back behind the barriers please." The people were, thankfully, very willing to do what Graham said. When I went near the hole I saw something. As soon as I realized that it was fabric from a school uniform an overwhelming amount of dread filled my chest and stomach. Not a second later did a frantic Regina come running. "Wow, wow Madame Mayor. What's wrong?" Graham tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"My son! Henry never came home from school and he's nowhere to be found!" I felt the blood drain from my face and I looked down in the hole. It was deep; there's no way he couldn't be hurt.

"Henry! Hey can you hear me?" I was on my knees looking in darkness. When I didn't hear anything I started to panic. "We need to get down there and get him out, now." I went towards one of the construction workers who were there. "Do you have a crane or something you can lower me down with so I can go get him?"

"Oh no you don't. I'm going down there; he's my son." I bit my lip because this was not a time to argue.

"He's my son too." She looked at me and had a plethora of emotions cross her face. "Regina, you've been sitting behind a desk for the past ten years and I've not been. We need to sit down and talk…probably over a few bottles of wine…but now is not a time to argue. Not when he's not responding." I didn't realize but apparently I had grabbed her shoulders to get my point across. She looked into my eyes and took a quick step towards me.

"Just bring him to me." Her voice was low and raspy. By then the construction worker had put the crane over the hole and I geared up. He lowered me slowly down in the hole and I switched on the flashlight I had. Once I hit the bottom I swept the light around. The light hit something shiny and I moved the light back. There he is. He was unconscious and bleeding. I walked over and picked him up. Once I had him settled and held well I yelled for them to pull me up. Knowing how hurt he was made the ride up feel extremely long. Thank God there was an ambulance already there.

When we were out of the hole I heard Regina gasp in horror. I don't blame her though. "Oh my God!" The paramedics took him from my arms and I slipped out of the gear quickly. I stopped Regina from rushing after him by grabbing her arm. "Let go of me!"

"No Regina! You're in no condition to drive. Ride to the hospital with Graham and I." She didn't argue. We stayed right behind the ambulance and I sat in the backseat with Regina. "He will be okay Regina. His pulse was low but that's normal for being unconscious." Seeing her eyes glistening with tears broke my heart. She really does care about him. She didn't say a word. It didn't take us long to get to the hospital and Henry was taken back right away. Graham and I stayed in the waiting room with Regina. I was worried but I knew that it looked worse than it was. If you get even the smallest cut on your head it looks like a murder because of all the blood vessels that are in the scalp.

"Regina." Doctor Whale walked towards us. "He will be fine. He just hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Henry will have to wear a brace on his left arm because apparently he hit his wrist on the way down. It's not broken, just sprained badly. It won't be for long; considering his age and how fast kids bounce back, probably just two or three weeks. He's got some cuts and will be bruised up but quite honestly he's lucky to be alive." We all let out a sigh of relief. "If Emma hadn't gotten him when she did…"

"Doctor Whale." My voice was stern and my glare was deadly. Regina didn't need to hear that. I didn't need to hear that. Regina and Graham both turned to look at me. I guess they didn't think I could sound like that.

"Can I see him?" Regina's voice cracked. What's this odd feeling I'm having? I want to go over and comfort her even though she's been nothing but a bitch to me.

"Yes, he's in recovery. He probably won't wake up for awhile though because of the pain killers we had to give him. When you get there take off the ice packs in fifteen minutes and then put his arm in the brace. Emma will show you the way to recovery. I have to go see to other patients." Regina was practically on my heels while we walked. She didn't strike me as the following type. When we walked up to his bed all the blood was gone. He was starting to bruise and his wrist was between two ice packs. Regina covered her mouth to keep a gasp from escaping and sat on the bed.

"Oh Henry." Tears started to roll down her face and I instantly grabbed the box of tissues to offer her one. She took one but never took her eyes off Henry. I just stood on the other side of the bed. I don't know if it was the protective mother coming out in me but every time anyone moved I knew it. No one was coming near Henry without me knowing. When the fifteen minutes passed I reached for the ice packs. "What the hell are you doing?" I stopped.

"Taking the ice packs off; it's been fifteen minutes." Since she didn't say anything else I took them away. "Hand me the brace." Regina handed me the brace and I could feel her eyes burning into me as I put it on Henry's arm. "There we go." By now Graham had left. I couldn't help but look down at Henry. He kind of looked like his father in certain ways. Bone structure I think. Suddenly I felt someone pull me away from the bed by my arm and throw me against the wall. "What the hell Regina?"

"Why did you come here?!" We struggled and I turned us so she had her back to the wall but Regina was stronger than I thought. Soon she had one arm pinned beside my head and her other arm across my throat. "I said, why did you come here!" I had never seen someone so upset and realized that if I tried to fight back I'd only hurt us both.

"I don't know." She wasn't going to take that as an answer. "I don't remember." I tried to keep my voice calm but with the amount of pressure she was putting on my throat it was hard to breathe. I struggled but couldn't get her to give on her grip.

"That's bullshit! You had to come here for a reason! How do you know…"

"M…mom?" Regina's vice grip loosened instantly and she rushed to the bed. I gasped and started to cough.

"Henry! Oh honey." She was careful not to hurt him while wrapping him in a hug. "I was so worried when you didn't come home on time." She was crying again. I didn't know whether to be pissed off, relieved, or something else. I was relieved that Henry was alright but no one shoves me against a wall.

"I'm okay." Henry hugged Regina back with his arm that wasn't in a brace. "Who is that?" Before Regina could open her mouth I answered.

"Emma Swan, I'm the new deputy. You're lucky to be alive kid. What were you doing near the mines? They are off limits to people other than the workers." My throat and back hurt but I didn't let onto it. Apparently, when Regina slammed me against the wall she slammed me against the light switch too. Henry sunk down a little and I felt bad. I didn't mean for my tone to sound mean but I was slightly horse from what Regina had just done.

"I was taking a shortcut. I was going to surprise Mom at her work and then fell in." Before Regina or I could say anything, Doctor Whale walked in.

"Well you're finally awake. How do you feel?" Regina let go of Henry while Doctor Whale looked him over.

"A little hurt but I'll be fine." Doctor Whale chuckled.

"Strong, just like your mother." I don't know why that got my attention. He couldn't know, could he? "Well Regina, just give him this prescription every six to eight hours depending on his pain level until they are gone then switch to IB Profin after that." He looked down at Henry. "Now take it easy on that arm of yours so it can heel; and no more going near the mines." Whale handed Regina Henry's prescription and then left. "You can fill out the discharge papers at the front." With that he walked past me and out the door.

"Come on Henry, let's go home." Regina helped Henry out of bed and get a shirt on. She really has a motherly instinct in her. "Henry why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up. I need to have a word with Miss. Swan." Henry did as he was told and once he was out of hearing distance Regina turned to me. "Stay away from my son." She got inches away from my face and locked eyes with me. "You may have given birth to him but you are not his mother." Before I could say a word she walked off. All I could do was watch as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm going to apologize now before everyone starts reading. For each chapter I'm trying to keep myself to a five page max in my word doc. but this one went over that a few pages. So I'm sorry, please forgive me! Hope y'all enjoy and are having a great weekend!

Chapter Seven

The next few days I just kept under the radar. I went to work and steered clear of any place I knew Regina would be. While I ate the apple I brought for lunch I decided to read the paper for once since it was quiet. "Okay what the hell Swan?" Graham smashed down the paper and scared the daylights out of me.

"Son of a bitch!" I glared up at him. "What the hell was that for?" I put the smashed paper on my desk and folded my arms.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange. Any time I mention Regina or if I say she's coming down here you run and hide. What happened between the two of you?" I thought a minute.

"If I lie or just refuse to tell you will I lose my job?" I'm not sure whether I was joking or serious.

"Yes. I will take your badge and then lock you up for lying to an officer of the law." Damn, he can probably do that; though I'm not under oath. I sighed in defeat.

"I slipped and told her Henry was my son too before I went down the hole. It's when we were fighting on who would go get him." He was quiet. "And I could arrest her because she did assault an officer when we were in the hospital with Henry. He was still knocked out though." His eyes widened. "But neither of us will because I don't want to fuel the fire anymore than I already have." I fell quiet.

"Oh that is pretty bad. And I'll bet she was not happy about that either." I laughed sarcastically.

"Understatement of the year. I said we needed to sit down and have a long talk over a few bottles of wine but I doubt that'll happen." Graham snorted.

"Oh yeah I can see it now. The two of you get tipsy, fight, end up having rough lesbian sex, and wake up the next morning in bed together." The thought of having rough sex with Regina turned my cheeks a little red. "Aww look at that. Little Miss. Emma is embarrassed by the thought of having…" Before he said another word I kicked him in the shin. "Oww! Okay, okay. I'll stop. Damn woman." I was about to apologize for kicking him harder than I meant to but my phone rang. My face turned white when I saw it was Regina calling. I debated answering it.

"Hello?" I tried to make my voice sound normal even though I was shaking on the inside.

"Miss. Swan we need to talk about information you divulged the other day. How about you come to my house about seven. Henry will be spending the night with a friend so he won't be there to hear us discussing him." I didn't answer. "Miss. Swan!" I flinched.

"Yes, okay. Seven sharp. Got it." She hung up quickly. Graham looked at me confused. "I'm going over to her place at seven to discuss what I divulged about Henry. Henry will be at a friend's so he won't see her kill me...I mean…hear us talking about him." I fiddled with my phone a moment. "Where can I get the strongest wine in town and how many bottles can I get?" Graham snorted. "Not so I can have," I knew what he was thinking. "You're an ass, you know that?" He started to laugh. "If I don't show up to work tomorrow, she killed me and got rid of my body."

I showed up at seven like she ordered. I also had two bottles of wine at the ready and knew that if needed she had to have some sort of liquor in this house. After I knocked it was all I could do to not run. When the door opened I flinched because I just knew I was going to get yelled at. No yelling? "Hello Miss. Swan; please come in." I hesitated and kept an eye on her. She looked awesome in the white button up dress shirt, black dress pants, and matching black heels. I couldn't help but notice the peek of cleavage near the necklace she wore. Damn it if I don't die from her killing me I'll die from spontaneously combusting from her hotness. "What's in the bag?"

"Hi, uh wine. Peace offering?" She smirked as she raised an eyebrow. Emma, stop thinking about what Graham said about rough lesbian sex! Though from how hot Regina looked I just wanted to…..

"Follow me." Once again I did as I was told. We walked into the kitchen and I put the bag on the counter. "I'll put these in the fridge. I had a bottle in the fridge waiting for us and was about to pour it." I gave her the bag and watched. Before she turned around I looked away.

"That's a Moscato correct? By Cupcake?" She looked surprised as she got two wine glasses down.

"You know your wines I see." When she popped the cork I jumped because of the loud noise. "Jumpy are we?" She poured the wine and walked towards me. "Let's talk in the den." I followed her towards the den and tried not to down the glass in one big gulp. When we got to the den I sat on the couch but kept my eyes on Regina. Why hasn't she yelled yet? She seems totally calm. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Why have you not yelled at me yet? Let it out Regina or you'll explode I'm sure." She chuckled darkly which just made me more nervous.

"My dear, the reason I haven't yelled is because you can't take him from me if you tried. And if you were stupid enough to try, it wouldn't end well for you." She took a long sip of her wine. Normally when people told me I couldn't do something I took it as a challenge but I tried to not let this become one. I didn't want it to be one. I wanted…I don't know what I wanted. I wanted to get to know him; and maybe us share him somehow but from the way she's talking she wouldn't consider it. "What about the father?" There's a hidden rage in her. I can sense it.

"He's dead. He died ten years ago. I'm guessing that's one reason why I…"

"Gave Henry away?" Her tone and words stung. "Doing the math that means you had him at eighteen. You were a child yourself." Her voice was cold. "How do you know he's dead? And how do you even know Henry is your son?"

"The background check Graham did. It said I had a kid and that you were the one who adopted him. When I went back to my apartment in Brooklyn I found a picture of me and a man. The memory of him being Henry's father came back. I know Mathew is dead because I have his death certificate." We were quiet and I finished my glass of wine. Regina emptied hers soon after. "Want me to go get us another glass?"

"Trying to play host in my home?" That smirk will kill me eventually; if her eyes don't first.

"No, I'm just being polite." I stood and waited for her glass. She looked me over quickly before handing it to me. She followed me to the kitchen and I could feel her watching me. I set the glasses on the counter and split the rest of the bottle between them. "Do you have any frozen grapes?" She looked at me questioningly. "If you put them in your wine it keeps it cold without watering it down."

"Well you're full of surprises aren't you?" She walked towards the freezer. "Yes I believe I do have some." I couldn't help but steel a glance at her. Why am I so attracted to her? She apparently hates me so why? Is it that I want something I can't have? When she turned back to me she had a small bag of frozen grapes. "Here we are."

"Thanks." I took a few grapes and dropped them into each glass. Some wine came out of a glass and onto the counter. When I went to reach for the towel to clean it up Regina had done the same and her hand fell on top of mine. She pulled it back with lightning speed as I whipped up the wine. I didn't say a word about it but I liked her touch. No matter how brief it was. We just stood there sipping the wine. I had to break this silence before it killed me. "So how long have you and Henry lived here?" Regina didn't answer at first but finally did.

"I've lived here for fifteen years and Henry all his life. It's the only home he's known." I knew there was another meaning to that last statement. We both took sips of our wine and you could feel the awkward tension between us. "How much of your memory have you regained?" I couldn't tell if she wanted to know or if she was phishing for information.

"Not much. Nothing besides what little came back in Brooklyn. As I've said the only reason I know anything is from the hospital, my wallet, and the background check." For some reason I thought about my phone and wondered how Regina got my number. "How did you get my phone number?"

"You're file." She took a sip of wine.

"Why were you looking in my file?" I'm about to start a game I really shouldn't start.

"It's mandatory that I personally look through the files of my employees." I smiled.

"Sure. Look, I don't mind you having me on speed dial right under our son." Oh fuck. I looked back to her and her eyes were filled with fire. She took a quick step towards me and I couldn't move because I was already leaning on the counter.

"He's my.." She stopped. I know that look. I turned quickly and not a second later Regina was puking in the sink. Before I realized it I had pulled her hair back so it would be away from her mouth. She didn't stop for a few minutes and when she did, she didn't dare move. I grabbed a towel for her to clean her mouth. "Thank you." I felt bad but for some reason I knew this wasn't from the wine.

"You're sick." I just kept holding her hair back in case she puked again.

"No shit." She just kept leaning over the sink. She would dry heave every few minutes.

"I meant this isn't from the wine. You're pale and you've been shaky." She looked over at me.

"And why have you noticed this?" Oh shit. Think fast. Damn nothing is coming to me.

"I just have." She bowed her head over the sink again and groaned.

"At this point I don't care why you noticed. I think I'll be fine now; I just need to go to bed." When she turned she moved too fast and almost fell. I caught her before she hit the wooden floor.

"Here, let me help you." I pulled her arm around the back of my neck and held her steady.

"Let me go." She tried to fight back weakly. I'm not dealing with this. In a flash I had swept her off her feet and had her in my arms. Her knees were bent over my left arm and I was supporting her back with my right. Out of instinct she wrapped her arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Caring you to bed. You're in no condition to walk up a flight of stairs. Please for the love of God don't puke on me." She chuckled but didn't fight when I started up the stairs. "Do you need any stops before your room?" She must have felt really sick because she rested her head on my shoulder.

"No. Just take me to bed." After I snorted and held back a laugh it dawned on her what she said.

"Shut up Miss. Swan!" I couldn't help but laugh as we entered her room. She chuckled when I flipped on the light with my nose. It was well decorated like the rest of her house. There was a queen sized bed with dark red sheets, a black comforter, and two pillows. The only way you could tell the room wasn't from a magazine was because there were personal things on her nightstand. I placed her on the bed gently. "Talented are we?"

"You could say that." She kicked off her shoes. "Can I get you anything? Something with carbonation in it would help your stomach. And you need to get some fluids in you anyway." She looked up at me questioningly.

"How do you know so much about taking care of people?" I had never thought of that before. "But yes, there's sprite zero down in the fridge. Would you bring me some?"

"Sure." I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. It took me a few tries to find the cups. When I walked back up the stairs she must not have heard me because she was slipping into a pair of silk pajamas. Oh God…her toned back was so sexy. The thought of her without a bra on made my body temperature rise. When she started to turn I took a few steps back and acted like I was looking at a picture on the wall. "Is that you?" She walked towards me slowly to see what picture I was looking at.

"Yes, that's me when I graduated from college." She took the sprite from me and sipped it. I followed her back in her room and made sure she got back to bed without trouble. "Thank you for all your help." She paused and before I could move she puked again; all over the front of my shirt. "Oh God; I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just sit down and I'll get you a washcloth." I walked into the bathroom and looked around. What am I doing? Why am I taking care of her? When I walked back in the bedroom she hadn't moved. "Here," I handed her the damp cloth. "And here's a trashcan since I won't be here to puke on." She chuckled and put the washcloth on the nightstand.

"Thank you Miss. Swan; for everything." With that she got under the covers and rested her head. Even if she was sick and I was covered in her puke I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in the glow of the lamp on the nightstand. "You can get a shirt from the closet so you don't have to wear that one home." I walked to the closet and found out it was a walk in one. I went in and was amazed at how big it was. I had always noticed she was a very stylish woman but damn. I found a dark gray, silk dress shirt and slipped into it. The shirt was a little big on me since my chest isn't as big as hers. Damn it I shouldn't have thought about her chest.

"I'll put my shirt in a bag and take it home to wash." The realization that I had just come out of Regina's closet hit me and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" I stopped immediately.

"Nothing. Well if you're set I'll go and let you rest." I walked over to the bed. "If you need anything call me. I don't mind coming back and whatever." I need to think before I speak. "And Henry is spending the night with a friend correct?"

"Yes he's at a friend's house. Thank you. I think I'll be fine." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alright. Goodnight Regina. Hope you get to feeling better soon. I'll lock the door on my way out." When I walked out of the room I heard a small goodnight from behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

So I was trying to be good and only post a chapter a day but I've worked ahead and want to see what everyone's opinion is. If you can't already see just through Emma how much of a coffee junkie I am you can now see it through Regina as well. The next few chapters will all be long. I couldn't cut them down. I hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter Eight

I tried to be quiet when I got to Marry Margaret's since it was close to ten at night. "Well you're not dead; good." I jumped and leaned against the door.

"Good Lord woman. Do you have to scare me like that?" I flipped on the kitchen light so I could get to the washer and dryer. After placing the tied plastic bag on the floor I went to get a load of laundry to do.

"Why are you doing laundry so late? And you weren't wearing that shirt earlier today." She paused. "What exactly happened at Regina's?" When did a civilian start interrogating the law? I didn't answer because I didn't know how to explain what happened. "Emma. What happened?"

"It's a long story. Let me start this and I'll explain everything." I took as long as I could but finally had to fess up. When I walked back into the living room Marry Margaret was there reading a book. "What book are you reading?" She marked her page and closed the book.

"Oh no. You're not getting out of this that easily. Now fess up; what happened between you and Regina that made you come home in a different shirt? In one of her shirts." The look in her eye told me she thought we had sex and she wanted to know if she was right.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking." I collapsed into a chair near the couch. "She didn't yell at all. Yes, there was a time where she was rude and so on but it was mostly awkward tension." I paused a moment debating on telling her about Regina getting sick.

"So why are you in her shirt?" She's really not going to let this go is she? I sighed.

"She got sick while we were talking in the kitchen and she puked in the sink. Once she was stable enough, I carried her to bed and once she was settled there she puked on me." I left out the part about seeing Regina getting dressed but remembering that made me heat up a little. "She let me barrow a shirt so I wouldn't have to wear a puked on shirt home." Marry Margaret didn't say a word.

"So she is human." I laughed at the innocence and realization in her voice.

"Of course she's human. Did you think she was an alien or something? She has vulnerabilities like the rest of us."Vulnerable. The memory of Regina resting her head on my shoulder as I carried her flashed before me.

"Why are you smiling?" Marry Margaret's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What? No I'm not." Just then I heard the buzzer saying the washer was done. Saved by the washer; oh thank you washer. "I've gotta go put those in the dryer then take a shower." I jumped over the back of the chair and darted towards the laundry room. Seeing Regina vulnerable like that made a mix of emotions in me. I was sad that she was sick and freaked out that I wanted to go take care of her. After I put the clothes in the dryer and after I got out of the shower I went straight to bed. I didn't sleep much because I kept thinking about Regina.

The next morning when my alarm clock went off I didn't want to smash it like normal. I got straight up and ready for work. I was out the door and off to Granny's before Marry Margaret was even awake. "Oh good morning Emma. You're here early." As I walked up Granny was opening the diner.

"Hey Granny. Yeah I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd come and get some coffee and food before work." We walked inside and I took a seat in my normal booth.

"Your regular I assume?" I laughed and looked at the paper I snagged from the bar.

"You bet." My normal was large cup of coffee, which I always got refills of, a waffle, and either bacon or sausage. I swear they should just give me the coffee pot to drink so it would save trips back and forth. I had an idea eating away at me but I was forcing myself to not give into it.

"Here you go." Granny laid the big plate in front of me. "You look like you have something on your mind; what is it?" Granny just sat down and wasn't giving me the chance to not say anything. "Ruby and the other morning regulars don't come for another hour or so, so spill it." I chuckled and bowed my head in defeat.

"I'm worried about someone. And worrying about this person is throwing me off because I shouldn't worry about them." From saying 'them' or 'person' so much I'm trying not to confuse myself. I've not had enough caffeine yet to think straight; which might be my problem.

"Cut the crap Emma. What's wrong with Regina?" I choked on my coffee and felt the blood drain from my face. It took a few minutes to get the coffee out of my lungs so I could speak.

"What do you mean by that?" I cleared my throat; or tried to anyway. Great, now I'm going to be horse and that's just going to give Graham something to pick on me about.

"I know you like her Emma. That was clear to me when you saw her come in the diner when you first arrived." Am I the only one who hasn't given into this idea? I mean I find her very attractive but do I like her? "I'm old enough to know what love looks like in a person's eyes or a hunger for someone." I need to stop this conversation now. I can't handle talking about 'a hunger for someone' in a diner with someone who I see as a grandmother figure.

"I don't like or love her." I downed the rest of the first cup of coffee and went to get me another.

"Sure you don't dear. You do, you just won't let yourself admit it yet." It was about then when Ruby walked in.

"Oh hey Emma. You're here early. And by the looks of it you've been here awhile." I looked from Ruby to Granny and then back to pouring the steaming hot liquid of life into my cup.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd beat the morning rush." I walked back to the table and leaned towards Granny. "This conversation is over." Granny got up and walked behind the counter.

"Whatever you say Emma." I finished my food and took the plate to the counter. As I paid Granny walked up with a to-go bag and cup of coffee. "Here take this. It's some homemade chicken noodle soup. It will cure any sickness." She did not just do what I think she did. "It's on the house." Ruby was in the kitchen so she didn't see or hear this little talk.

"I can't believe it." I shook my head with a smile. "Thank you though." She grinned triumphantly and I went out the door. As I walked up to Regina's house I kept asking myself what the hell was I doing. I was about to knock when the door opened and Henry about ran into me. "Oh…hey kid." I dodged him. He still had the brace on his arm.

"Hello deputy Swan, what are you doing here?" I have no idea. I was quiet a moment.

"Uh…you're Mom is sick so I brought her some chicken noodle soup from the diner. Granny says it can heal any sickness." His eyes are the same color as mine and he does look like his father. A flash of his father and I laughing together hit me. "How's your arm?"

"It's doing better. I'm being easy on it like doctor Whale told me." I'm glad he's doing better.

"That's good. I'm glad it's getting better. May I come in?"

"Sure. I need to head to school but Mom is in her bed." Please don't ask me why I know she's sick. Please don't ask me. "Have a good day."

"You too kid." I walked in the house and closed the door with my foot. I was timid walking up the stairs and towards Regina's room. "Regina? You awake?" I tried knocking on the door with my elbow but it didn't work very well. I heard a groan. "Can I come in?" I took the grumble as a yes.

"What are you doing here Miss. Swan?" She didn't open her eyes but ran her hands over her face to try and wake up. "Is that coffee I smell?" Oh God she's like me when it comes to coffee. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes it's coffee. I have some chicken noodle soup from the diner for you. Henry let me in." She groaned as she sat up. She had more color then last night which was a good sign. Regina didn't speak, she just held out her hand towards my coffee.

"Coffee. Now." I handed her the cup and laughed. After she took a sip and leaned her head back feeling the hot liquid bring life to her body. "What?"

"Sip the coffee." She looked so adorable with her hair all messy. "You're just like me when it comes to coffee. It's the first thing you want in the morning." She set the cup on the nightstand and stretched her back. Seeing Regina rub the sleep from her eyes and being all groggy was cute.

"You said there was soup?" She ran her fingers through her hair trying to bring some order to it.

"Yeah," I took the to-go bowl from the bag and took the lid off and handed it to her. "And here's a spoon." She took them both and hesitated before eating it. "Don't make me feed you now." She glared up at me.

"Don't get smart with me Miss. Swan. It is too early in the morning and I haven't had nearly enough coffee to deal with a smartass." Oh God she IS just like me. "This is really good actually." I wanted my coffee back but I didn't dare touch it. If she was just like me she'd rip my arm off. "Sit down you slightly swaying like that is making me sick." I sat instantly. I was not going to get puked on again. "What time is it?" I looked at my phone.

"It's about 8:20. Are you going into work today?" She shook her head no as she sipped some broth from the bowl.

"No, I think I need to stay home and rest. I'll have to get better as soon as possible and just buckle down tomorrow and get work done." She handed me the spoon and empty bowl. I put them back in the bag as she drank MY coffee. Good lord, what has gotten into me? I NEVER share or give away my coffee.

"I've got 40 minutes until I need to be at the station, is there anything you want me to do for you?" Once again, I'm speaking without thinking beforehand. She thought a moment.

"No. The town won't go into a downward spiral with my office being closed one day." I watched my coffee cup as it was slowly being emptied. "This is your coffee isn't it?" She looked on the side and saw my name written in sharpie. "I recognize someone who has the same caffeine addiction as I do so why did you give it up so easily. If we're the same when it comes to coffee you didn't rip my arm off. You gave it to me rather willingly. Why?"

"I knew it'd probably help you feel better so I gave it up. And I had already had three cups so far." She handed me the empty cup.

"If you want I can go down stairs and make a pot of coffee for us." Did she just say us?

"You stay in bed and I'll do that. Actually I shouldn't let you have coffee because it won't let you rest…" She glared. "But seeing as you're like me when it comes to coffee you'll end up having it anyway."

"You don't know where anything is. Nor do you probably know how to use my coffee pot." She shifted so she could get her feet on the floor. "And I need to get moving around anyway." I stayed close to catch her just in case. When I saw she was heading towards her bathroom I just stood at the top of the stairs. She noticed me looking at a picture when she opened the door. "You don't have to stay and make sure I'm okay. I'll be fine." I turned to her.

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Oh shit. That part wasn't supposed to come out. I bit my tongue and turned away from her. She didn't say anything as we walked down the stairs. Regina passed me when we walked towards the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. "Can I toss this in the trashcan?"

"Yes it's under the sink." She reached for the coffee and put it in the coffee machine. When I went to throw the bag away I froze when she bumped into me. When I glanced over I noticed the bottom of her shirt. Oh geez. My face does not need to be this close to that area of her under any circumstance. I moved slowly so I wouldn't make her motion sick. I just leaned against the counter as she made the coffee. "How did my sink get cleaned out?" Regina turned to look at me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I cleaned it out last night before I left. I knew that if you came down here and smelt that it'd make you sick all over again. That and Henry doesn't need to come home before school and see a bunch of puke in the sink." She locked eyes with me when I said Henry's name. Here comes the yelling or threatening voice.

"Thank you." What? "Coffee's ready." She turned and got down two coffee cups. "The creamer is in the fridge. Would you get it?" I went to the fridge and chuckled when I saw the two bottles of wine still there.

"Here," I handed Regina the creamer and she poured some in the two coffee cups. "I'll take it you won't be drinking wine anytime soon." Regina closed her eyes and shuttered. "I'll put them on the wine rack for you. With that wine it's better to set it at an angle towards the cork so it doesn't go bad." She raised an eyebrow over the rim of the coffee cup.

"If I ever have a question about wine I know who to come to. But yes, would you put them on the wine rack. The stool is in the closet." I took a long sip of coffee before walking to the closet. As I took the bottles from the fridge and put them on the rack, above the fridge, I could feel her watching me. Was she checking out my ass? When I got down and turned towards her she closed her eyes and drank her coffee. She was. By now it was about fifteen until nine so I needed to head out soon. I didn't want to but I had to.

"Do you have a thermos I can barrow for coffee?" Regina turned and rummaged through a cabinet for a moment. She found one and filled it with coffee and some creamer. "Thanks. I'll bring this and your shirt back later, both washed, if you'd like." Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure. How much do I owe you for the soup and coffee?" She poured the rest of the coffee into her cup.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I looked at my phone. "Well I need to head out. I'll call you before I bring back your shirt and thermos." I walked towards the door and opened it. "Oh, feel better soon Regina." She smiled weakly and I was on my way.

Thanks for reading! Will be continued each day if I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Another long chapter. Enjoy folks!

Chapter Nine

I went to work and tried not to smile too big because I knew Graham would ask questions. Well more questions than he was already going to ask. "So Swan how was your date with the devil last night?" I hung up my jacket and rolled my eyes.

"Can I not even sit my ass down before you start interrogating me?" He laughed as I sat down. "And for your information, it wasn't a date and no we didn't have sex. So there." I stuck my tongue out like a five year old and folded my arms. This, of course, made him laugh even more.

"Nope. So nothing happened last night?" I honestly think he doesn't really care now that he knows we didn't have sex.

"Nope." Nothing that you need to know about anyway. "So what's on the agenda today?" A few hours past and it was our lunch break. "Hey lunch is on me this time okay?" I got up and was about to put my jacket on when Henry walked in. "Hey Henry how are you?"

"I'm alright. I wanted to thank you for bringing Mom soup this morning." The color drained from my face and I could feel Graham's eyes watching us. "That was very nice of you. I know she's not been very nice to you since you came here." Has he been watching me?

"I'm just being a nice person, because that's what nice people do." Really Emma? That's what you come up with? He smiled up at me. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I'm on lunch break. When I asked Miss. Blanchard if I could come thank you she said yes." Oh damn that means he told her about this morning…shit.

"Well that was nice of her." Great, so now I've got to fess up to two people now. Oh joy.

"Well I better get back to school. Have a good day." He walked out of the office and I didn't want to turn around. Graham was quiet and didn't say a word.

"So you brought soup to Regina this morning huh?" I turned slowly. I just lost my appetite.

"It's not what you think. She got sick last night and this morning when I went to Granny's for coffee and some food Granny ambushed me and gave me soup to take to Regina." This was about to become a heaping helping of word vomit.

"Ambushed you huh? How?" Oh damn. I sat back down and took a sip of Diet Doctor Pepper. I told him about this morning at Granny's and he agreed with Granny. Why does everyone think that I like this woman? I mean yeah she adopted my kid and is a good mother to him so…oh I don't know.

After work I headed home to pick up Regina's shirt and to clean her thermos. When I walked in there was no sight of Marry Margaret anywhere. I guess she's still at school working on teacher stuff. Like I told Regina this morning I called before I came over but she didn't answer. For some reason I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach so I went ahead and went over. When I got there her car was still in the driveway so I knew she had to be home. I knocked on the door but no one answered. That bad feeling just got worse and I knew what I was about to do was illegal and wrong on so many levels but I did it anyway.

I went around back and checked the back door but it was locked too. When I looked in a window I saw Regina lying on the floor. My heart sped up. I finally found a rock and smashed through a window. Breaking and entering…oh joy. I climbed through the kitchen window and hurried towards here. "Regina! Regina!" I checked for a pulse and it was weak. Her color had faded from this morning and she was white as a sheet. I fumbled for my phone and dialed 911. "Hello, I need an ambulance at the Mill's residence fast. She's unresponsive on the floor. Thank you." The next number I called was Marry Margaret. Please let her answer. "Hey! Is Henry with you?" Oh good. "Keep him with you for now. Long story but I'm heading to the hospital with her. She's unresponsive and I'm waiting for the ambulance now." I heard sirens coming down the street. "I've got to go." I ran to unlock the door.

"Where is she?" Two men came in the house with a gurney and followed me to the kitchen.

"I don't know how long she's been down for. I just got here." As they were putting her on the gurney I noticed one of them saw the glass on the counter and floor. "It's a long story. I'm riding with you to the hospital." The ride in the ambulance felt like it took forever. I answered all the questions I could but never took my eyes off Regina. She was taken back as soon as we got to the ER. Not soon after Marry Margaret and Henry showed up.

"Emma!" I turned and saw them coming my way. I could tell Henry was worried about his Mom.

"What's wrong with my Mom?" Before I could answer doctor Whale came out to see us.

"Miss. Swan, you got her here just in time." I was shaking on the inside and it was hard to breathe.

"What's wrong with her?" I didn't mean for my voice to be that harsh but I was worried.

"Regina seems to have a very bad strain of the flu. Her body was deprived of the water and nutrition it needed so she collapsed. How long has she been showing symptoms of being sick? If you know." Why do I have to keep telling this story?

"She was sick last night and threw up quite a bit. When I left she was in bed and I had her drinking sprite to settle her stomach. This morning she ate some soup and coffee and had more color so I figured she was doing better. She was moving around alright." I could see personal questions popping into his head but he didn't ask them. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes she'll be alright but we need to keep her for a few days to keep an eye on her. Henry will need to stay with someone until she is released."

"Can I see her? Please?" Henry's voice cracked and I could feel my heart break.

"She may not be awake yet but you can go see her in her room. She's in room 108. Emma, will you take him to her?" I agreed and we went back. When we got to the room a nurse was walking out.

"How is she?" The nurse stopped and looked at her chart.

"She has a tough road ahead of her but she will be fine. She's awake now but very groggy. Please use the hand sanitizer before you go in." Henry and I used the sanitizer and walked in. It was hard seeing Regina in the hospital bed with an IV and other wires coming from her. Henry ran to her bed and stood beside her.

"Mom?" Regina slowly turned her head to look at Henry.

"Hey Henry, how are you?" She patted a spot beside her. "Take a seat." Henry did as he was told and I just stood by the wall and didn't say a word. I had been texting Graham about what happened and to go get someone to fix Regina's window. Or at least put a board over it until it can be fixed. "How'd you get here?"

"Miss. Blanchard brought me after she got a phone call from Miss. Swan." Regina nodded and looked towards me.

"Thank you." Her voice was low and groggy from the drugs. "You found me?" I walked slowly towards the bed and took a seat in the chair next to it.

"Yes, I called to tell you I was coming over but you didn't answer. When I got there the door was locked so I went around back and when I saw you were on the floor I broke in." I paused. "Please don't have me arrested for breaking and entering." She chuckled.

"I won't. Just don't do it again." She looked back to Henry. "Henry, I'm going to be in here a few days so I'm going to have Em…Miss. Swan…stay at our house to take care of you. Okay?" She's what? Did she just about call me Emma? She really is drugged!

"Okay." Henry laid down by Regina and I knew I was going to cry if this kept up the way it was. Regina leaned her head on his and smiled.

"Take care of my son Miss. Swan. And I'll need you to do a few things at the office for me if they come up. You can get my house key from my purse which is in my office at home." I was speechless.

"I will. Just tell me what I need to do for you and I will." We stayed a little while longer and then Marry Margaret drove us back to her place. "I need to pack me a bag for a few nights before we go to your place, okay Henry?" He followed me into my room and sat on the bed while I got a small bag together.

"So why are you so worried about my Mom?" I hesitated as I put the shirts in the bag.

"What do you mean?" I continued to pack some pants.

"You were really worried about her at the hospital. And this morning you brought her soup." He thought a moment. "And you were with her last night." This kid thinks too much.

"Henry…" How do I put this? "It's a long story. But yes, I was worried about your mom because she's a good mom and she loves you. And, is a nice person when she wants to be." I zipped up the main part of the bag and went into the bathroom to get my toiletries.

"It seems like you're the only one who sees that besides me." I could tell he was worried and sad. "I know she's mean to most people but that's not the real her." I carried a few things and placed them on the bed to pack. Henry told me more about Regina and I could tell Marry Margaret was in the other room listening to our conversation. Not long after Marry Margaret drove us to Regina's.

"Okay, so do y'all have a guest bedroom I can put stay in?" Henry and I walked into the quiet home. Thankfully Graham had gotten someone to come fix the window before we got there.

"Yeah it's upstairs to your right. I'm going to take my stuff to my room. What are we having for dinner?" Oh God…I forgot about dinner.

"Uhm…let me take my stuff to the guest room and then we'll see what we can come up with. Sound good?" Was this some sort of trick Regina is trying to pull on me? Force me to take care of Henry and see how I do? No. There's no way she could have come up with that in the state of mind she was in. I just dropped my bag on the bed and headed downstairs. All the glass was cleaned up and it looked like nothing had happened. I looked through the cabinets and didn't find anything I knew how to cook. When I looked in the freezer I found a jackpot. Well at least for tonight. "How's pizza sound for tonight?" I heard Henry walk into the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." He went and got a drink from the fridge and leaned against the counter to watch me. I went to the oven to preheat it while I got the pizza ready.

"Do you like extra pepperoni?" I looked back at Henry. "I found a bag of them in the fridge." His face lit up a little.

"You like extra pepperoni too?" I smiled. It was good seeing him a little happier.

"Yup. You want to put them on the pizza while the oven is heating up?" I placed the pizza on the pan and placed it on the counter.

"Sure!" He came over and grabbed the bag and started putting extra pepperoni on the pizza. I smiled. He's a good kid. By the time we were done with dinner and cleaned everything up it was time for bed. "Are you going to tuck me in?" I stopped at his door. "Mom does every night."

"Of course." I walked in and sat on the side of his bed. "You know we can go see her after I get off work every day if you'd like. I bet she'd like to see you on a daily basis like normal." I paused. "What do you normally do after school lets out?"

"I'd like that. I normally come home and start homework and just hang out until five when Mom gets home." Okay, mental notes: he gets out of school at three and comes home to do homework. Regina gets home at five and makes dinner.

"Alright. I'll try to make sure to actually cook for you while you Mom is in the hospital. You leave for school at 7:45 and meet the bus at the end of the street correct?" He looked a little surprised.

"Yeah. Mom wakes me up at seven for breakfast and so I can get ready." I saw cereal downstairs so that's his breakfast. Thank God that's taken care of. I can do this….I hope.

"Alright, I'll have you a bowl of cereal and milk on the table for you." He was about to fall asleep. "I'm going to go get settled in. If you need anything I'm down the hall."

"Night Miss. Swan." He snuggled under the covers.

"You can call me Emma if you'd like. Goodnight Henry." I switched off the light and went to unpack my toiletries.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry if it takes me a day or two to get the next chapters out. Some of my college...well most of my college classes are pumping out so much work it's hard to keep up with everything and still get at least four hours of sleep. The next chapters are all kinda long and I'll be changing the rating from T to M soon for content. Anyway, thanks for reading and here's chapter ten.

Chapter Ten

The next morning I woke up at six so I could get up and be ready by the time I woke Henry. Sadly they didn't have another bathroom near the guest room so I had to use the main one. It was so odd being in Regina's shower with all of her stuff. Though now seeing what body wash she uses finally solved one mystery. I could never tell what smell it was until now. While I was in the shower I let my mind wander and sadly it wandered where it shouldn't have. The image of Regina naked, wet, and soapy in the shower raised my body temperature and I had to turn the water cold to calm myself down.

By seven I was finished getting ready and have had half a pot of coffee. "Henry, time to get up kiddo." He grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head. I laughed as I walked in. "Come on now, let's go. I got your breakfast downstairs." I sat on the bed and he groaned. He's just like Regina and I; not a morning person. Since I wasn't moving he finally gave up and rolled over.

"Alright, alright." He sat up and his hair was going in every different direction imaginable. "I'll be down in a minute." As he said, he was downstairs in a few minutes. I looked over the paper and drank my fourth cup of coffee as he ate.

"So I'm going to head to the grocery store at some point today. Is there anything you want me to get special for you?" He thought a moment.

"Not from the grocery store, but, could we get Mom a thing of flowers as a get well soon type of thing?" He was so thoughtful. It warmed my heart.

"Of course we can. Any ideas of what kind of arrangement you'd like to get her?" He fell quiet. "I'll take that as a no." I chuckled. "I'll get her something nice and you can sign the card before we head to the hospital." After Henry was done eating he headed up stairs to get in the shower and get ready for school. I packed him a PB&J sandwich, an apple, some goldfish crackers, and milk for lunch. "Here's a lunch Henry, I'll try to get off work early so we can go see Regina as soon as possible. Have a good day." He smiled and was out the door. Since I had an hour to kill before I needed to be at the station I went to the flower shop downtown.

"Hey Miss. Swan, how are you today?" I walked in and was greeted by a shorter man whose name I can't remember.

"Hey, I'm good. I need a get well flower arrangement for Henry to give to his Mom. Any ideas?" I'm not a flower type of person but it's for Regina…I mean Henry. It's for Henry. The man looked at me skeptically and then walked towards a table with different arrangements on it.

"These would be the ones if you want to get the snake something." I glared at him. "I mean Madame Mayor." If I wasn't taking care of Henry I'd probably punch him in the face for that comment.

"Thanks." I looked over them for a few minutes and then made my decision. "I'll take this one and," I looked through the cards by the register. "This card." The man rang me up.

"Forty-five dollars please." Good grief. Well it's for Reg...Henry. I handed the man forty-five dollars and was out the door. By the time I took it back to Regina's it was time to head to work.

"So how's living with your son?" I didn't get to even take my jacket off before Graham's questioning started.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I hung up my jacket. "It's…interesting. He's just like Regina and I. Not a morning person, he likes extra pepperoni on his pizza, and a few other things." Graham looked at me questioningly. "What?"

"You and Regina huh?" It hit me what I said. "And why do you have flower peddles on you?" I looked down and brushed them off.

"Henry wanted to take Regina some get well flowers after I got off work so I went and got some. Do you mind if I leave a little early while I'm watching Henry? I don't want him to be at home alone for close to two hours. And he wants to go see Regina. Oh and I need to get a few things from the grocery store before I cook dinner."

"Dang. Where did this Emma come from?" What? "The Emma that takes care of her son and soon to be wife." The blood drained from my face and I threw a paper ball at his head.

"Shut up Graham." The day passed by pretty quickly and Graham let me leave at 2:45 so I could meet Henry and go see Regina. Henry walked in about fifteen after three. "Hey kid, ready to go see your Mom?"

"Oh, you're here. I thought you didn't get off until five." He laid his schoolbag by the stairs. "Yeah let's go. Where's the flowers?" I went in the kitchen to get them. "Oh those look great!"

"Here's a card for you to sign." I handed him a card and pen. He wrote something in it but I didn't look. As we left I threw a computer bag over my shoulder. Since the flowers and the vase are pretty heavy I decided to carry them as we walked. "Do you want to carry them into your Mom's room?"

"Yeah." I handed Henry the flowers and card as we walked towards her room. "Mom? You awake?" Henry and I popped our heads into her room. There she sat elevated in her room flipping through channels.

"Henry! How are you?" Henry walked in with the flowers and card. "What's this?" I walked in behind him. "Hello Miss. Swan."

"Emma and I got you some get well flowers." Henry set them on the table beside her bed. "Here's a card to go with them." As Regina read the card Henry took a seat on the bed. I saw her eyes glisten with tears at whatever Henry had written.

"Aww Henry. Thank you so much." She wrapped him in a hug and kissed his head. "I've missed you so much." I don't know whether I'm about to gag or what but this was so adorable. They really did make a cute family. Regina glanced my way and I didn't have time to get rid of the warm smile I had. "Hello Miss. Swan; how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling? You're color is coming back." I took a few steps towards the bed. "Oh I brought your laptop because I had a feeling being cooped up in here would drive you nuts." I set the bag on floor next to the bed. Regina looked from the bag up to me.

"Thank you. Yes I'm being driven crazy. And my head is killing me." I knew a cheesy grin came across my face. "What are you grinning at?"

"I also knew you'd be going through caffeine withdraw so I put a small Starbucks frappucino in the bag for you." She laughed. "Hey Henry, could you go get your Mom a soda from the machine down the hall?" I handed him two dollars. He took the money and went down the hall. When he was gone I went closer to the bed. "How are you really feeling?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus. They won't let me have caffeine so I'm anxious and I just want to go home and be with our son." I locked eyes with her. "My son." I raised an eyebrow. "Not now Miss. Swan."

"Alright. Not now, but we do have to talk soon." Henry walked in with a Doctor Pepper in hand and gave it to Regina. She twisted the lid and took a long swig of it. I could see her whole body relax and her color come back even more. "You know caffeine creates more mucus so I should take that from you." My voice was joking but her glare was deadly.

"If you take this away from me I'll…" Just then I heard doctor Whale on the other side of the certain. Before he opened it I snatched the bottle from Regina and put it to my lips.

"Hello Regina how are you…oh hello Emma, Henry. How are the two of you?" I finished my sip and screwed the lid back on. I could feel Regina ripping me to pieces with her eyes.

"We're good." Henry and I spoke at once since we knew we had just broken a hospital rule.

"Well that's good." Whale walked towards Regina and Henry and I moved away. "Such lovely flowers."

"Yes, Henry and Miss. Swan brought them for me." For some reason I was on pins and needles the whole time doctor Whale was checking on Regina. I didn't want anyone to get close to her unless it was Henry. Protectiveness I guess?

"Well you seem to be doing a little better versus how you were yesterday Regina. Your color is starting to come back. We will still need to keep you a few more days though. Who snuck in your laptop?" We all froze. "I'll let you keep it just promise us you'll get some rest while you're here so you can go home soon."

The next five days passed by quickly. Each day we would go see Regina after I got off work. I actually learned how to cook a few things while I was taking care of Henry. The day we brought Regina home I drove her car to the hospital and back. It was close to five in the evening before we got to Regina's. "Oh it's good to be home." When we walked through the door Regina breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "My home isn't in shambles. Did you actually clean Miss. Swan?" Regina was in a good mood so her tone was…joking…I had never heard her joke before. She seemed good as new.

"Yes I cleaned some. Probably not up to your specks but I cleaned." She chuckled and walked into the living room.

"Henry, go clean up and I'll start some dinner." Wow, not home five minutes and she's already starting right where she left off. "Thank you for everything Miss. Swan. I really appreciate it." I smiled. And this is where she tells me to get lost. "If you'd like you can stay for supper." Or not.

"As long as I'm not cooking, sure." Regina laughed. "Do you need any help? I restocked the fridge and stuff I used over the week." She raised an eyebrow. Even without makeup and her normal grooming habits she still looks beautiful.

"Oh. Thank you for that. I don't believe I will right now. But no you don't have to cook tonight. If you would, while I'm cooking, take my bag to my room?" Her room.

"Sure. I need to go pack up my stuff anyway." I picked up Regina's bag and headed upstairs. I dropped the bag inside her room on the way to the bathroom. After gathering all of my toiletries I went into the guestroom I had been using. I'll admit that I was sad to be packing my stuff up and leaving. I enjoyed being with Henry and taking care of him. No Emma. Don't start this. Regina is a wonderful mother to him and has taken care of him all his life. You don't want to mess that up by starting anything. I was quiet as I went down the stairs but stopped before I entered the kitchen.

"So what did you and Miss. Swan do all week while I was in the hospital; besides coming to see me every day?" They were in the kitchen and Henry was helping cook like he did with me.

"We went to work and school. She got me up on time and had breakfast ready. After she got off work she'd come make supper. If I needed help with homework she helped…though…don't have her help with algebra. She sucks at algebra." Thanks kid. I tried not to chuckle. I did suck at algebra. "We'd watch a movie or TV sometimes too. But I missed you so much." Regina was quiet a moment. My heart swelled with a joyful sadness. I'm glad he's happy that Regina's home but I'm sad that he won't miss me.

"Sounds like you had fun and I missed you too." Since no one spoke I walked in the kitchen.

"Something smells awesome. What is it?" I leaned against the counter and watched them.

"Lasagna." Oh yum. I love lasagna. One of my favorite dishes.

"Oh yum. If it tastes as good as it smells you may not be able to get rid of me." Regina did that thing that was between a smirk and a smile towards my comment. For some strange reason I found it incredibly sexy.

"Or I could just have you arrested for breaking and entering." I couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious until she glanced up at me with a playful look in her chocolate brown eyes. Wait, a playful look? I've never seen that in her eyes before. That look along with the sexy grin on her face is making my heart speed up. She leaned up from putting the lasagna in the oven and brushed her hair from her face. "I'm joking Miss. Swan."

"Right. Just until I irritate you enough correct?" Regina flashed me one of her award winning smiles and strutted my way. She got dangerously close to me and I was trapped between her and the counter once again.

"That's right." Her voice was a low purr that sent chills down my spine. She playfully hit my shoulder with an oven mitt. Was that a wink? Did she just wink at me? I think she's gotten me so hot that I'm hallucinating things now. Oh great.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys after this chapter the rating will go up to M for sexual content.

Chapter Eleven

The three of us ate dinner and made small talk. It was clear that Henry was happy to have Regina back home where she belonged. Once that was done and cleaned up it was about eight and Henry was exhausted from the excitement. "Run up stairs and I'll be up to tuck you in shortly alright?" I watched Henry go up stairs and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"He's so happy you're home. He missed you terribly." Regina smiled as she leaned against the counter. It seems we have all our talks in the kitchen.

"And I missed him terribly too. Thank you for watching him while I was in the hospital. Also thank you for saving me. Whale said if you hadn't found me when you did I wouldn't be here." She was quiet a moment. "It seems you've saved both of our lives. Henry when he fell in the mine and then mine when I fell here." Regina being so thankful and emotional is throwing me way off. Here's that vulnerable side I was talking about. Her guard is down and she's just her.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I found you when I did. I wouldn't want to think of what would have happened if I didn't." There was a silence between us. "You better go tuck Henry in. He's missed you doing that." She smiled and walked towards the stairs. I walked into the next room where there was the grand piano. I had admired the piano ever since I saw it the first time I was here but never got to look at it. I don't know what possessed me to sit in front of it but I did. I didn't even realize I had started playing when my fingers touched the keys.

"You keep sending me angels…sweet and true." I stopped immediately and looked behind me. Oh my God that was Regina. I didn't know she could sing. Her voice was…angelic. I was speechless. When she walked towards me I started to get up. "No. Don't." She walked up behind me and placed her hands on the keys. Now I was trapped between the piano and her. Was she doing this on purpose? She started to play but all I could do was watch as her hands as they danced across the keys. I folded my hands in my lap as I watched. When she leaned closer and started to hum I stopped breathing. "Someone to hold me tight that would be very nice. Someone to love me right, that would be very nice. Someone to understand each little dream in me. Someone to take my hand and be a team with me…" She continued singing and I felt like putty. "Someone to cling to me, stay with me right or wrong. Someone to sing to me, some little samba song. Someone to take my heart and give her heart to me…" She is doing this on purpose! She changed the lyric!

"Regina." I placed my hand on one of hers and she stopped. I didn't know what to say. When she stopped playing I didn't move. Her being this close scared me. What used to be pure sexual attraction had changed into something else over the time I've been here. I turned my head and looked into dark, passionate, brown eyes that took my breath away. "I…"

"Ssshh." Regina placed a soft finger over my lips. "Don't. While I was in the hospital I had a lot of time to think. Think about you, Henry, me, and the little predicament we have found ourselves in. I don't know why you came here nor do I know who you were before the crash. And I don't care. I want to know the Emma Swan who woke up in the hospital over a month ago. The Emma Swan who took care of Henry while I couldn't. I want to get to know the Emma Swan who saved not only my life but our son's life as well. I know I didn't give birth to him but you can see that he sees me as his mother and I don't want to complicate that for him. Not now. You're obviously going to end up being a part of his life now which makes you part of mine…" I couldn't take it anymore. I laced my fingers through her dark hair and kissed her. I had to shut her up somehow and couldn't think of another way. The kiss shocked her and she hesitated before I pulled back.

"Regina shut up for five minutes." I think I just really pissed her off. "I…I don't know the woman who I was before I came here and I thought I wanted to but now I don't. I just want to know the woman who shares a son with a beautiful woman who's strong, caring, loving, and who's the Mayor of a small town. I want to know the woman who took Henry in when he was three months old and raised him like her own." I might as well get all of this confession out now while I have time. "Regina you drove me crazy, in more ways than one, when I first came here. You bugged the living daylights out of me but once I got to see your vulnerabilities, the real you, that all changed. I understood why you were like you are and…I…I don't know exactly what I want to say right now. It just left me." Damn emotions. I hate them sometimes.

I sat there staring into eyes that mimicked the cocktail of emotions I was feeling. "Do you love me Emma Swan?" I answered without hesitation.

"Yes." Regina smiled and kissed me softly. I laced my fingers back in her hair and stood slowly. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. This is what I've wanted all along. That animalistic attraction I felt for her has changed into a soft and warm passion. "Damn it they were all right." Regina pulled back but kept me close.

"What?" She looked at me confused. "Who was right?" I smiled and leaned my head back.

"Granny, Graham, and Marry Margaret. They all ambushed me at some point and said that I was falling in love with you. I didn't start to believe it until you got sick that night and I carried you to bed. From then on it ate away at me. Seeing you in the hospital and seeing you with Henry warms my heart but also breaks it at the same time. I love that y'all are such a wonderful family but…I don't have one." Regina smiled weakly.

"Well you're apart of ours. You, Henry, and I." I smiled at the thought of the three of us being our own little family. "I'm not sure how we'll tell Henry who you really are or…" I knew what she wanted to say. She wants to know about us. What does this mean for us? I've clearly fallen for her and she must feel the same.

"We'll just take it a day at a time for now. When the time comes we can tell Henry and tell others about us. If we want that is." Regina smiled and I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. "If we stick together I'm sure we'll figure this all out. Now," I kissed her quickly on the lips. "You need to get to bed and rest." Before she could react I swept her off her feet again and into my arms.

"You enjoy doing that don't you?" I smiled triumphantly.

"Just a little bit. Is Henry's door closed? If he sees me carrying you to bed he may think you're sick again." I loved having her in my arms.

"His door is cracked. Take me upstairs my white knight." Oh so now we're going to have pet names huh?

"As you wish my Queen." We laughed as I carried her up the stairs and into her room. Once I let her down we both seemed sad because I had to leave. I wanted to stay but I knew I should go. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her softly but pulled back before the kiss got too passionate. "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma." She called me by my name. Not just 'Miss. Swan."

"So in private you'll call me Emma but in public Miss. Swan?" She must not have realized she didn't call me Miss. Swan.

"Most likely." I'm fine with that. I understand we have to keep up a professional appearance even if we are together. I smiled in agreement.

When I walked inside I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Are you humming?" I closed the door and looked at Marry Margaret.

"Am I?" I was on cloud nine and couldn't be happier. Marry Margaret put down her book and came straight over to me.

"Are you sick?" She placed her hand on my forehead. "No fever. Hmmm?" She looked me over a few more minutes. "What happened?" I didn't think the smile I had could get any bigger. "Noooo." It was slowly dawning on her. "Really? Y'all two are…"

"Yeah. We are." She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm so happy for you Emma!" All I could do was smile like an idiot. "I told you so." I knew that was coming.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. You, Granny, and indirectly Graham too." Marry Margaret looked at me and then hugged me again. This is strange. I'm not used to being able to share good news with people.

The next day at work Graham noticed that I was unusually happy and figured it out just like Marry Margaret did. They both promised not to say a word. "Well I'm glad for you Emma. But," Graham stood up and walked towards me. "I need to arrest you for the breaking and entering."

"You're not being serious right? She's not pressing charges." He took me by the shoulder and led me into the empty cell. When I turned around he locked the door. "What the hell Graham? You can't…well actually you can…Damn it let me out of here!" He didn't say a word. All he did was put the keys on my desk and walked out. This is messed up. What the hell? Seeing as how I don't have my knife I can't pick the lock so I just went and laid on the bed. My eyes shot open when I heard a familiar set of kitten heels clicking down the hallway. "Regina." I jumped up and ran towards the bars. Not a second later did she come around the corner dressed in a simple black dress, matching black heels, and a long gray coat.

"Hello Miss. Swan." Oh the tone of her voice added to the sexy look on her face and what she's wearing is going to make me spontaneously combust any second now.

"I thought you said you weren't going to press charges for the breaking and entering." She just strutted over to my desk and sat. I felt my heart stop when she crossed her long legs. I had to get this jacket off now. I tossed the jacket on the bed and leaned against the bars.

"I'm not, Graham is." Regina picked up the keys and fiddled with them. I was under this woman's spell and she very well knew it. She's torturing me but I can't say I don't love it. I just watched. "He's letting me handle your punishment since you broke into my home." Oh God…did she just say what I think she did? A cocky grin came across my face and I couldn't hide it. "So what shall your punishment be?" She slowly slid off the desk and walked over to me. I'm going to die or my ovaries explode; one of the two. As she stood in front of me she reached in and grabbed my jaw; pulling me into the bars. "You're mine, my pet."

The song I used (the second one) is "So Nice" by Diana Krall


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys here's chapter 12 and finally I'm changing it to M for content. Hope I don't lose any readers because of it.

Chapter Twelve

Yup. I just died a little inside. That hungry look in her eyes made me heat up even more. "So mistress Mills, what are you going to do to teach me a lesson?" There's that sexy grin that makes me want to claw at the walls. This is torture but from that mischievous grin on her face tells me that it'll get a lot worse by the end of this little game.

"Well my dear, that's for me to know and," she slowly dragged one of her nails down my throat causing chills to course through me. "You to find out." She withdrew her hand and walked away.

"Oh you're kidding me. No. No. No. Do not walk away from me like that!" She never stopped until she got to the door. "Please Regina…" She turned and winked before blowing me a kiss and walking out the door. You're kidding me. You're fucking kidding me! I couldn't move. I hurt so bad but it feels so good. I need water. I need a cold shower. I need something. I need her damn it! I threw my head back and sat on the bed.

"So I see she did torture you, but through the bars." Graham walked in with a cocky grin on his face.

"You did this." I ran to the bars. "Be happy these bars are between us. It's the only thing keeping me from killing you right now!" Graham walked over laughing.

"Aww is little Emma all hot and bothered?" I started to shake.

"Let me out of here or I will kill you." After a few minutes of this Graham finally let me out. I went straight to the bathroom and ran the sink full of cold water and splashed it on my face. Oh I will get you back Regina….

The next day I made sure I looked like a million bucks. It was sinful how long it took me to get ready but for revenge against Regina it was worth it. I had no real idea what I was going to do but I toyed with a few ideas as I walked to Regina's office. Her door was cracked so I knocked. "Come in Miss. Swan." As I walked in I couldn't help but notice Regina's eyes widen for a moment.

"Hello Madame Mayor." I closed the door behind me and kept the shit eating grin off my face. "How are you?" I walked over to the side of her desk and sat halfway on it. Regina just looked me over quickly.

"I'm fine. Yourself?" I fiddled with a pen that was lying on her desk.

"Considering my mood from yesterday changed drastically from being put behind bars….good." I stood up and spun her towards me in her chair. I leaned in closely and looked her straight on. "Don't play games with me Regina. I…" There was a knock on the door and I looked from the door back to Regina slightly panicked. I dove under the desk and she turned to look like she had been working.

"Come in." I was hidden by the desk but barely. When Regina's legs were under her desk her feet would basically be in my lap. "How are you Graham?" I couldn't help but look at Regina's long legs since they were so close. I slowly ran my hand up from her ankle to her knee and I felt her stiffen.

"I'm fine. Have you been able to look over the files for the town meeting yet? The ones dealing with the Sheriff's Office to be specific." Regina crossed her legs since she was wearing a skirt and I knew I was going to make her pay for what she did yesterday. Soon enough I ran my hand up her leg again but much lighter and I went past her knee to the inside of her thigh. She stiffened even more and I could see her cross her legs tighter. Oh this was going to be fun. I heard them talk a little more but noticed a red mark on Regina's foot from where her shoe was cutting into the top of her foot. I slid her shoe off and took her slender foot into my hands. When I started to massage the hurt foot Regina relaxed a little.

"Yes that will be one of the topics discussed Thursday at the town meeting. Along with the new playground I'm building for the children since the other one got destroyed by the storm a few weeks ago." I paid special attention to the arch and balls of her feet because I know how much it hurts when you wear heels all the time. When I was done with that foot I just leaned on the inside of the desk until I felt something nudge my side. I looked over and it was Regina's other foot. Rolling my eyes, I took her other shoe off and did the same.

"That's good to know. I'll be glad to see kids playing again before it gets too cold." When I put that foot down I had the chance to move to my knees and keep her from crossing her legs. I smelt something sweet and looked where it was coming from. I smiled when I realized where the musky sweetness was coming from. I always knew I could give a good foot massage but not good enough to get someone wet. Slowly I moved closer and eased my face between her legs and blew slightly. Regina jumped slightly and rammed her knees into the sides of my head. And thus my torturous payback begins.

"Yes I know how Henry has missed his castle as he calls it." I ran my hands up her legs and held them tight as I moved my face closer to her red lace panties. When I blew again she kicked me in the side. This, of course, making me accidently move forward until my head rested on her lap. I froze being this close to between her legs. When they kept talking I leaned back slowly to make sure I didn't make any noise.

When I knew it was safe to move to a more comfortable position I did and ran one hand between Regina's thighs. I loved feeling her body tighten because I knew what I was doing to her. Her body was reacting just the way I wanted it to. As I ran my thumb up Regina's folds she gasped but tried to cover it with a cough. "I guess I still have a slight cough from when I was in the hospital." You liar.

"How are you feeling Madame Mayor? We were worried about you." Yes, keep talking Graham. Talk as long as you'd like. Soon enough I had Regina clenching her stomach muscles to keep from squirming. A minute later I looped my finger in her lace panties and pulled on them gently. Apparently she got the message because she leaned up slightly when she reached for a tissue long enough for me to get them to her ankles.

"I'm doing much better thankfully. I hated being cooped up in the hospital room and quite frankly, Whale creeps me out slightly." Graham chuckled and I moved in quickly. I ran my tongue slowly up Regina's folds and she shivered. "Slightly drafty in here isn't it?" I could feel an evil grin creep across my lips as I did it again but with more pressure. Regina cleared her throat and scooted towards me giving me better access. When I stopped she snuck a hand under her desk and fisted it in my hair; pulling my face into her. I gave up; I couldn't resist her any longer. When I moved back to my knees and held her open by her knees I ran my tongue deep between her folds and soon enough inside. She tasted divine.

The tugging at my hair told me she was enjoying everything I was doing. It wasn't much longer when she came hard against my tongue and her whole body relaxed. When I was done drinking her sweetness she petted my head where she was previously pulling my hair. "Well I believe that was everything I came here for. Glad you're doing better Madame Mayor." Before he walked out the door he stopped. "Oh and tell Emma I said hi." I could tell the blood drained from her face.

"Whatever do you mean?" He didn't say a word and closed the door as he left. Regina didn't move for a moment. When she did finally slide back in the chair she looked under the desk. "You planned this didn't you?" Regina straightened her clothes. I couldn't keep the triumphant grin off my face. "Get out here; now." She snapped and pointed at the floor and I knew I better do as she said. I crawled out slowly and very timidly. "Did he know?" I didn't answer. "Emma Swan did he know you were under my desk?" I had to fess up.

"Yes he knew." She groaned and leaned back in her chair. "He owed me a favor and saw how raddled you got me yesterday so I told him to come at a certain time and have a meeting with you." She looked shocked.

"I can't believe this. So he knows I'll take it?" I'm not sure what she was more shocked about. Me pulling this or Graham knowing we were together.

"Yeah…he saw how happy I was and guessed." I wasn't going to tell her about Marry Margaret.

"And Marry Margaret?" Damn. I smiled shyly. "Is that all?" I just nodded my head. "Since Granny ambushed you and called you out on it I'm sure she'll figure it out." She thought a moment then looked down at me since I was still sitting on the floor. "I guess people are going to find out eventually anyway." A warm smile came over her face and she looked stunning. The afterglow was still on her face along with that award winning smile made my heart swell. The idea that someone like Regina would go for someone like me is bazaar but I'm not going to think about it. "What are you smiling at?"

"You." Regina looked confused and watched me as I got up. "You're gorgeous. Well I better get back to work and you probably need to do the same so you can get home to Henry." I ran my fingers through my hair. I never thought I'd be a mushy person when it came to love but apparently I am.

"We'll tell people. Soon." Regina stood and wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace. "And I'm still not sure about Henry."

"I know. Whenever you're ready is when we'll tell people." I kissed her quickly on the lips and pulled back. "I better head out before something else happens." Regina laughed and agreed.

"Miss. Swan, how about you come over for dinner this weekend? You, me, and Henry will cook and have a good time. He likes you. Especially since you saw something in me that no one else did."

"I did and that'd be great." With that I walked out the door and back to the station.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay there was a question about how could they confess their love for each other but not have been on a real date before so I went back and did some editing. I hope that it kind of gets a better look in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

When the weekend finally rolled around I was ready to spend time with Regina and Henry. I made sure to look good before I went over. To be nice I brought a bottle of sparkling cider with me. I'm staying away from wine since there's still two bottles in the wine rack. When Regina opened the door I dropped the bottle. Luckily I was able to catch it before it shattered on the doorstep. "It seems you have good reflexes Miss. Swan that can come in handy." Her voice dropped to that sexy purr and I knew she was scheming something.

"Uh..yeah." She wore a dark blue dress with heels and a thin gold necklace. It was a simple outfit but Regina made it look amazing. "Hi." I couldn't help but stair until she cleared her throat.

"Would you like to come in or just stand there starring at me?" She paused a moment. "Don't answer that question. I know your answer." She stood to the side allowing me to come in. "Now get in here Swan." I laughed as I walked past her but stopped when I felt her pat my ass. I whipped my head around and looked at her shocked. "Remember what I said while you were in the cell the other day my dear." 'You're mine, my pet' flashed through my mind as I followed her with a cheesy grin.

"I brought some cider since I'm sure you want to stay away from wine for a bit." We walked into the kitchen and Regina took a pan out of the oven.

"Yes wine and I will be staying away from one another for awhile. You can put the cider in the fridge for now. The food won't be ready for another fifteen minutes or so."

"The roast smells awesome Regina." I walked over and put the cider in the fridge. When I turned back I stole a glance at her and she looked amazing. She can make such a simple outfit look like a masterpiece.

"Why thank you dear." It was about then when Henry came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"How long til dinner is ready? Hey Emma; how are you?" I smiled. It was good seeing Henry happy again.

"It'll be ready soon. The roast just needs to cool. How about you set the table for us?" He agreed and started to set the table. While Henry set the table I filled glasses with ice and poured some of the cider. We sat and talked as we passed the food between the three of us. "So Henry, how was your day at school?"

"It was good. We made volcanoes." I laughed as I swallowed a piece of meat.

"I remember when we did that when I was in school. The teacher didn't like me too much after that. I kind of made mine explode…with a bang." Regina looked horrified for a moment as Henry laughed. "Yeah Marry Margaret told me y'all were making them and I got an evil grin on my face. She said if I even thought about touching the supplies she'd kill me." That made Henry laugh even more and Regina roll her eyes with that smirk. She was holding back a smile though.

"If you EVER do that in my house you will wish you were dead." She pointed her fork and glared at me to get her point across.

"No promises." I couldn't help but to joke around just to get a reaction out of her. "I think Henry needs to know how to…"

"Swan…" I snorted. The look on Regina's face was priceless.

"Okay okay, I won't." We all bantered and talked back and forth until Henry fell quiet. "What's wrong Henry?"

"Can I ask a question?" He moved the last piece of roast around his plate with his fork.

"Of course Henry. Why would you think you couldn't?" I just watched them and got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are the two of you together or not?" Yup there it is. Neither Regina nor I said a word. I knew he was smart but damn. I spoke first.

"What makes you think that Henry?" He looked at us.

"Well, the two of you never used to get along and around the time when you saved me from the mine it seems you and Mom are getting along. You took care of Mom when she was sick and saved her life too. Then you seem to have always seen the good in Mom when no one else had." This kid is much smarter than the average ten year old. Regina and I were still speechless. "And you just act different around Mom versus everyone else in the town. I can't explain it but that week you stayed here taking care of me something seemed to have changed in you. Something towards Mom." He looked to Regina. "And you've been acting different since you came home from the hospital." Regina and I locked eyes.

"Well Henry," Regina didn't know what to say and neither did I.

"I want you two to be together." What did he say? We both turned white and looked at each other then back at him. Did he just say what I think he did? "You seem happy around each other. Mom I've never seen you joke around like you've done when Emma is around." Maybe I should try to take a stab at this?

"Well, I'll level with you kid, I really like your Mom…a lot. Obviously you can tell this better than we can. I enjoy being around both of you. So, if I'm lucky enough maybe your mom…" Damn it I lost my train of thought when Regina moved to take a sip of her cider. I looked over at her and huffed. "You made me lose my train of thought you know? I was on a roll." Regina chuckled.

"That seems to happen quite a lot." She looked from me to Henry. "Yes Henry, we are. We're not ready to tell the town yet though; so please don't say anything." A big smile came across Henry's face.

"I won't." That went better than I thought it would. "I think it'll be cool to have two moms." Regina and I both choked on our cider. If you only knew kid. If you only knew. The rest of dinner was quiet and there was a slight awkward tension.

"Well Henry why don't you go find us something on TV while Miss. Swan and I clean up?" Henry brought his plate into the kitchen then headed to the couch.

"Say it." I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher as Regina handed them to me.

"Say what?" I looked up at her.

"You want to say something. I can tell." I just watched her until she finally cracked.

"Just the timing of Henry saying that about having two moms. I wasn't expecting it." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Regina, no matter what you will always be Henry's mom." I laid my chin on her shoulder and looked at our reflection in the window. "I never knew the woman who gave birth to me nor did I ever really have a real mom to take care of me. I grew up in foster homes and then every few years they'd send me back because they had their own kids." I moved closer to her ear so I could whisper. "So I will never try to take Henry from you. You have nothing to worry about." I kissed her quickly on the cheek and went back to loading the dishwasher.

"Thank you Emma. I really appreciate that." She finally called me by my name. I loved the sound of it coming from her. "What are you smiling at?"

"You finally called me something other than Miss. Swan or that other name. Though that other name you've only used once and…," When she raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously I knew she knew the name I was talking about. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Good choice," she looked down at me with that playful look in her eye and lowered her voice, "my pet." I shook my head with a smile when she winked at me. That voice, those eyes, and just her in general will kill me one day. But I will be able to die a happy woman.

"You know anyone else calling me that would piss me off." I closed the dishwasher and started it.

"But since it's me, it doesn't." She walked in front of me and trapped me between her and the counter. I didn't take my eyes off her hand as her fingers slowly made their way from my cheek, down my throat, between my breasts, and across my side. Her touch was light as a feather and drove me crazy. "Hmmm?"

"Wh…what was the question?" Regina smiled and walked away. I really didn't remember the question. Oh the things that woman's touch can do to me. I followed her into the living room to join Henry.

"What have you found Henry?" Regina took a seat beside Henry on the couch. I soon took a seat on the other side of him.

"A Doctor Who marathon. It's the tenth doctor season that's playing now." So they watch Doctor Who? I knew I liked this kid for a reason. We watched a few episodes and when I realized it was close to one in the morning I really had to go but I didn't want to.

"Well it seems I better head out. I have work in the morning." Henry and Regina looked over at me. Both of them had a sad look in their eyes.

"Aww really Emma?" I sighed and gave an apologetic smile. "Will you stay so you both can tuck me in?" I looked at Regina and she smiled.

"Sure." With that we all walked up stairs and said our goodnights. Once Regina and I were back downstairs and I was getting my jacket on we got to really talk. "Well tonight went well." I leaned against the door. "Henry took the news well."

"He did and I'm glad. I find it funny he wants us together." I smiled remembering how Graham, Marry Margaret, and Granny all wanted us together also.

"Me too." I looked down to the floor trying to stall me leaving. "Well I guess I better head out." I looked back up. "Goodnight kiss?" Regina rolled her eyes. In one quick movement Regina pulled me close by my jacket and kissed me passionately. Her moving so fast and just laying one on me shocked me. When she leaned back I was a grinning dork. She, of course, had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Goodnight Emma. I'm glad I can still surprise you." I just stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Ha…yeah you can definitely do that." I cleared my throat. "Good night Regina." I turned to walk out the door but before I closed it I stuck my head back in. "Uh…for the record, you can do that whenever you'd like."


	14. Chapter 14

Are you ready all of my lovely readers? Here's the 14th (wow...14th O_o) part of my story. For those who wanted to know a little more about Emma's past before she woke up you're in for a treat! Wow...when I started this I never knew it'd turn out to be over 14 chapters...sorry. Not had enough coffee yet this morning not to slightly ramble...

Chapter Fourteen

When I got back to Marry Margaret's she was already in bed and had left a note on the fridge telling me that there were leftovers on the top shelf and that she hoped I had a good time. That night I fell asleep rather quickly. It seems things are starting to look up for me. I have a good job, a place to stay, and a woman who I love. Granted the woman did drive me nuts in a bad way when we first met. And who knew, it must have been fate that brought Regina and I together because she adopted Henry.

The next morning was rather slow until Graham and I got a call from Mr. Gold saying his shop had been broken into. Apparently Mr. Gold did the work for us and caught the guy in the act because he had him tied up in the backroom. "So what happened here exactly?"

"Well Sheriff, I came in to find this piece of garbage rummaging through my store with a bag full of stuff he was getting ready to steal." While Graham and Gold talked I looked around since I had never really been in Gold's store before. When I walked into the backroom where the robber was he started to thrash around when he saw me. Was he saying my name?

"Alright, let's go. You're being arrested for attempted robbery." Graham went over to the man and pulled him up. We walked him to the car and put him in the backseat. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach the whole way to the station. He kept staring at me. "In you go." Graham took the cuffs off and gag out of his mouth and led him towards the cell.

"Emma! You're alive!" I stopped. How does he know my name? "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you. Come on tell him I'm not guilty here." I just watched the dark headed man.

"I don't know you." I was confused. Graham just watched the conversation between me and the man.

"Oh come on Emma, it's me, Chris. You're fiancé'." My fiancé'? He looked at me obviously realizing that I truly didn't know him. "What's happened to you?" I didn't say a word and Graham didn't either.

"I need to go. I don't know who this is." I walked out and went to the only place I felt I could actually think and be clear headed. Ironically, I found myself on the bench that's under the big apple tree in Regina's backyard. "What the hell is going on? I don't know that man but he says he's my fiancé'." Nothing like that came up on the background check. I knew Henry's father was dead but I didn't know I was engaged to someone.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped and looked towards the voice. I was relieved to see Regina standing at the back door.

"Regina…" I walked slowly her way and once I got close I wrapped her in my arms and buried my face in her neck. It took her a moment to return the embrace.

"What's wrong dear?" I didn't move. I don't want this to ruin my happiness and what I have going here. "Does this have something to do with Gold and whoever broke into his shop?" I froze. "It does. What is it?" I cleared my throat and leaned back.

"He…he knows me." Regina frowned her brows and looked confused. "He...he says I'm his…fiancé." Her eyes got big and she dropped her arms. "No Regina. This won't change anything between us. I don't even remember him nor do I want to. I meant what I told you about my past. I don't care about who I was…I just care about you and Henry." She was quiet a few minutes trying to mull all of this over in her head. "Regina…" Fear was clearly in my voice as I choked out her name.

"Why are you telling me this?" She went to sit on the bench under the tree. "And why did you come here?" I could feel myself getting sappy as I joined her.

"Because, I wanted you to hear it from me and not someone else. I wanted you to know that I don't want him and…and you have the right to know. We're in this together and I don't want there to be secrets between us." I placed my hand on top of hers and laced my fingers between hers. "I came here first because it seems to be the only place I can think clearly." Regina looked down at our hands and then to my face.

"I want him out of my town as soon as possible." I smiled.

"I do too. Why are you home?" Regina stood slowly.

"Henry forgot his lunch so I came home to make him one to take him. Join me?" I got up and followed her into the kitchen. We ate a quick lunch and headed our separate ways. Regina to Henry's school and me back to the station. Knowing that I was the one Regina heard this irritating news from helped calm me down a little. When I walked back into the station the man ran back to the bars.

"Emma! What happened to you baby? Why don't you remember me and why have you been in this rat-ass town?" I walked over to the bars and got in his face.

"I'm the deputy in this town and you will not badmouth it. I don't know who you are or if you really are from my past but the only thing that matters is the Emma you knew is gone. And I want you out of this town and away from my people." I don't think Graham knew I could be that straightforward and mean because he just stared.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I didn't say a word. "Is it him? Is he why you're staying here? Tell me!" I grabbed him by his collar and Graham jumped up.

"Emma!" Graham raced over to me but I didn't let go.

"No he's not the reason. When I woke up in this town I didn't know anything but my name. I've rebuilt a life here and I'm happy. Whatever we had is gone." I let go of his collar and walked back to my desk. "Is Gold pressing charges?"

"You fucking cunt." Graham huffed up and started to say something.

"Graham. Leave it alone. I'm sure I've been called much worse. And he just wants to get a reaction out of you." He stopped and looked my way.

"Yes Gold is pressing charges. Let's start the paperwork to get this asshole out of our town." I smiled at the idea that Graham considers it our town. That night I went home and explained everything to Marry Margaret. She was less freaked out than I was but still worried. I was glad I could confide in her.

"What does Regina think?" I popped the cork out of a bottle of wine and poured me a glass.

"She's worried I think. I told her that it wouldn't change anything between us and that I didn't want to know him and that I wanted him out of here but…I don't know." I sank into the couch and leaned my head back. "I'm finally happy and I don't want anything to ruin that. If he does, I'll turn myself in for homicide in the first degree." Marry Margaret chuckled.

"I'm not sure what scares me the most; the fact that you say that or the fact that I know you'd probably go through with it." I looked over at her and smiled. That night I tossed and turned. It was going to be another early morning at Granny's.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm going to be crazy busy this weekend so I won't be able to post til Monday. Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning I actually got to Granny's before Granny did. "Oh what's wrong Emma? You look horrible." I laughed and shook my head.

"I didn't sleep well. Can we talk again?" Granny opened the door and I took my seat. She walked over with my normal large cup of coffee.

"What's on your mind child?" I filled her in on everything that had happened yesterday. "Hmm. Well that is a predicament. I'm glad you and Regina are together. I figured you were when she was nice when she came in here the other day." I chuckled. It was nice to have a small laugh considering how freaked out I've been. "You obviously don't have feelings for him so the problem is you just don't want him here."

"Yeah. I don't want him here because I get a bad vibe from him. I don't want him near anyone I care about because I don't trust him." We talked a little longer and then I headed towards the station. When I saw Graham drive up I stopped him before we went inside. "So how long til we get rid of him?"

"Emma I'm not sure. He'll be in Jail for a bit but after that, we can't just kick him out." He unlocked the door.

"Can I show him around the mines after he gets out?" I'm not sure whether I was totally joking or not. Graham knew exactly what I was thinking though.

"No you may not." Damn. We walked in and Graham gave him food. I just sat at my desk and started to work on paperwork.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I didn't say a word. I just kept working. "Oh come on Emma. You know you still love me and want to let me out of here. Let's catch up like we used to do." He paused a moment. "I love…"

"Shut it." I threw a paper ball his way but the bars kept it from hitting him in the face. "I don't want to catch up. As I said I want you out of my town. Graham will take your fingerprints and picture for our files. I have other work to do today." I wanted to make it known that I didn't want him around and I think I made this point rather clear.

Days later

Soon enough it was time to let Chris out of jail. I just hopped he would leave soon. "Thanks man, glad to be out. Now where can I get some good food?"

"Outside of town about 100 miles." I stood there with my arms folded. The man looked at me slightly upset.

"You really don't want me here do you Emma? I guess that's all the more reason to stay." I couldn't say a word before he was out the door. I looked at Graham and back to the door.

"Emma…be good. Don't do anything stupid." I slipped into my jacket and headed home. I wanted to go to Granny's but I knew that's where Chris was headed. Oh wait, it's Thursday; Henry and Regina always go there for dinner on Thursdays. When I got there I saw Regina's car and as I walked in I saw him.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Henry spotted me and I walked over.

"Grabbing a bite to eat. May I sit?" Henry scooted over in the booth. At least I got to look at Regina's beautiful face and not at him. "How have you two been?" Ruby came over and took my order.

"It's been fine. I'll take it that's him?" Regina kept her voice low and shot daggers Chris' way. "God I'm glad your taste has changed." I chuckled.

"Me too Madame Mayor." You could feel the tension in the diner because of the new face. Surprisingly it was more of a tension versus when I showed up. The three of us didn't talk much. We were sure everyone knew Regina and I were a couple even if we didn't advertise it. We would have dinner together at the diner once or twice a week and we would both be seen with Henry around town. No one seemed to care much. Whatever it took for Regina to be nice I guess. But with Chris out of jail we needed to keep a low profile. I didn't want to bring them into this.

"Oh Emma, I didn't see you come in." Be nice Emma. You're in front of Henry. Be nice.

"Yes I'm getting a bite to eat." I went back to my food.

"Who are these lovely people?" I twitched. I didn't even want him to breathe on Regina and Henry.

"I'm the Mayor of this town. I know who you are but what are you doing here and when are you going to leave?" Yes, there's that bitchy side of Regina. Chris seemed a little taken aback.

"I'm sure you don't know who I am Madame Mayor, just what people have said." I could feel the anger bubbling inside me. No one is allowed to talk to Regina like a smartass but me! "My name is Chris Martens and I was passing through but now that I see my fiancé is here I may stay awhile." The diner fell quiet. All you could hear were the crickets outside.

"I am NOT your fiancé. And I never will be." I stood up and started for the door. "Outside now." When we were both outside I turned towards him. "You love to make a scene don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean Emma." I walked a few steps away from him.

"You called me your fiancé even though you know I'm not interested in you. I may have been at one point but that Emma is gone now. And the Emma I am now…"

"It's her isn't it?" His voice was cold.

"Excuse me?"I looked at him skeptically.

"The Mayor. That's the new love interest. You're in love with a woman." He turned and laughed. "You're dating a MIL..." I wasn't going to let him finish that sentence. I socked him in the nose and he went to the ground. From the amount of blood coming out of his nose it was clearly broken.

"Don't you EVER even think of calling her that again! And I'm the only one who's allowed to be a smartass to the Mayor!" I walked back inside with a triumphant step. Everyone just watched as I took a seat back in the booth. Regina and Henry didn't know what to say. "Now Henry, never use violence to solve anything. I did a bad thing and shouldn't have done that in front of you. I'll be paying the price in about five minutes." A few minutes later I saw Graham drive up. "Great…" I had forgotten I still had my badge and cuffs on me. When he walked in and spotted me I shrugged. "I'll go peacefully."

"Come on Emma." I walked towards Graham and got in the back of the car. "What did I say about doing something stupid? What kind of example is that setting for Henry, your son?" Damn, I didn't know I'd get this lecture.

"Chris started it. He was being a smartass to Regina and then was about to disrespect her and I wasn't going to allow it. I told Henry that was a very bad way to solve the problem and to never do that." Graham sighed and looked at me in the mirror.

"Well at least you already ate and are coming on your own accord." We got to the station and I just went into the same cell I was in the first time I was arrested. Even though that didn't really count since Graham didn't really press charges. Thankfully it wasn't the same cell Chris had just been in. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Do you have to pee or anything before I leave?" I laughed.

"I'm fine. Just bring me coffee in the morning please. And come early because I'm sure I'll have to pee by then." Graham laughed as he turned out the lights and walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning came quickly and before I knew it I heard someone unlocking the door to the station. I sat up and stretched. "Morning Emma."

"Hey Graham. Mind letting me out? I really have to pee now." He laughed and opened the door. "Oh please don't follow me into the bathroom. You know I'm not going to run." He stayed outside the door while I did my business. As I washed my hands I splashed some cold water on my face to wake me up. When I walked out he handed me a coffee cup. "Thanks."

"Back into the cell with you." I laughed as I walked back in with my coffee in hand. "So what did he call Regina anyway?"

"I'll be fine with this for now." Before I could say more I heard a familiar set of heels coming down the hall. "Can I answer in a few seconds?" I looked to the door and saw Regina walk in. She looked slightly irritated. "Morning." I noticed she had a big to-go cup of coffee in her hand and I smiled. "For me?"

"Not until you answer my questions and explain to me what the hell last night was about." I cringed at the tone of her voice and so did Graham. "What did he say to make you punch him in front of our son?" I raised an eyebrow. "I know Graham already knows about Henry. So out with it."

"Well he already pissed me off because he was being a smartass to you and then he called me his….that word…and then when we went outside he was about to call you a…" Could I say it in front of Regina?

"A what?" I bit my lip. I watched as Regina took the top off the cup and held it next to the bars and blew. The smell of hot coffee filled my senses and I breathed deeply.

"He was about to call you a MILF." Regina frowned. "A mother I'd like to f.." She raised her hand.

"Okay, yes thank you for punching him in the face. I just wish you would've waited until after you were out of sight of Henry." She handed me the cup through the bars. "How much is her bail?" Both Graham and I were taken aback. "What? Can't I bail her out? I mean, I know everyone in the town knows we're together so what does it matter." Graham threw her the keys and started to fill out paperwork.

"Thank you Regina." She opened the door and stood to the side.

"You're welcome. We'll have a very long talk about this later." Oh boy, another lecture. But then again, I can't complain. She did just bail my ass out of jail. "And wait, you said he was being a smartass right?" I nodded. "What's the difference between you being a smartass to me and him?"

"I'm me and I'm the only one who's allowed to rattle your cadge." I knew I had a mischievous grin on my face as she rolled her eyes. As I walked by she popped me on the back of the head lightly. "Abuse of power! Abuse of power!" Graham and I laughed.

"Do you really want to see abuse of power?" Regina wasn't in a mood to joke so I figured I better cut it out. "I am in no mood to deal with your shenanigans this early in the morning. I came to find out what he did, give you coffee, and get you out of jail so you can start working on a way to get this asshole out of our town."

"Yes ma'am Madame Mayor." I stood at attention and luckily made her laugh before she turned the corner.

"I don't know whether to puke or what. That's cute I'll have to admit." I turned to walk back to my desk. "I'm glad you and Regina worked things out. Even when she's like that you can still tell she cares about you."

'Yeah I know. I'm happy too. I really should have waited until after I was out of Henry's sight though." Graham agreed and he went back to the paperwork.

"Although one thing that puzzles me is, how do you know you loved her when you never went on one date?" I thought about it a moment.

"I'm not sure really. After seeing her vulnerable side and taking care of her like I did…I just slowly fell for her. And then that week I stayed in her house taking care of Henry just furthered it. Being around all of her stuff and smell I guess. I don't know. Something just changed."

"How does Henry feel about it? He has probably figured it out by now." I laughed.

"He called us out on it. I'm not lying. And he wants us together. He still doesn't know who I really am but that will come with time. I had to reassure Regina that I wasn't going to take him from her though." I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"Well, I always knew Henry was smarter than the average ten year old but wow. I bet it shocked the shit out of you and Regina didn't it?" I got wide eyed and laughed.

"You have no idea." I finished my coffee and threw the cup away. "Mind if I go home and freshen up and then come back?" Graham said I could so I headed out quickly. When I got to Marry Margaret's I was surprised to see here there. "What are you doing here? It's after nine." Marry Margaret looked up from the news paper…that had my picture on the front page…great.

"Teacher work day. What's this about?" She held up the paper and I leaned against the door.

"Let me take a shower and stuff then I'll fill you in okay?" She agreed and I went to shower. When I walked back into the living room fully ready I got me some juice. "Well you know most of the back story so he just made a scene in the diner when I was with Henry and Regina. He pissed me off by being a smartass to Regina and once we were outside he was about to use a very derogatory term towards Regina and I punched him in the face. I spent a night in jail and then Regina came to bail me out." She just sat there a moment.

"In front of Henry." I tilted my head back and groaned.

"Yes, it wasn't the right thing to do in front of my son I know. It just happened. When I went back to sit with them I told him it was wrong to do that and yada yada yada." Please don't lecture me. Please!

"Well Henry's a smart boy so I know he will listen. Just don't do it again." Marry Margaret got up and poured her another cup of coffee. "Just get him out of the town before he causes more trouble."

"I will. Trust me, I will." I put my jacket back on and headed towards the door. "I need to get back to the station. I'll see you tonight when I get off work." When I walked back in the station Chris was standing in the office. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bail you out but I see someone already did that for me." He leaned against my desk. "Your sugar Momma I presume?" I stopped and started to shake.

"Hey!" Graham got up and was about to lead Chris out but I stopped him.

"Look, you can say whatever the hell you want about me, but you will NOT insult her." I took a few steps towards him. "And if you do, I promise you will regret it." I was in his face now, "Because Chris, you have no idea what I'm capable of." He didn't say a word, he just walked passed me and stopped at the door.

"We'll see about that." With that he walked out the door. I just watched and Graham came to stand with me.

"We need to get him out of here before he starts a war between the two of you." I felt a darkness come over me.

"Yes we do. Because I will fight with all that I have and I don't want Henry to see that."


	17. Chapter 17

Okay guys here's a chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. And thank you guys for sticking with me as I write this. Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

Later that day Graham let me leave thirty minutes early so I could go by Regina's office. When I got there her door was cracked and I could hear her and Mr. Gold talking about something. I stood there listening. "So what's your opinion of the new stranger in town? Seeing as how the two of you share the same love interest." Regina was quiet and I could feel my stomach turn.

"Quite honestly, I don't like him and I want him out of my town. What can you do to help since I know you want him out as well?" More silence.

"Yes I do want him out. I don't enjoy seeing a man who broke into my shop every day. Though what interests me is, he was trying to steal the paper that documents are printed on and a certain chemical that if used correctly can age that type of paper and make it look old." What would he want with that?

"Hmm. That is interesting. He didn't get it, did he?" Regina fell quiet a moment.

"No. It was in the bag that he brought but luckily after the stuff was documented Emma gave it back to me. How is she doing anyway? I heard about last night's…incident at the diner." I chuckled inwardly at Gold's choice of words.

"She's fine. Emma wants him out just as badly as the rest of us." Okay I got bored of waiting.

"If I don't want him out more than the rest of you." They both looked towards me. "Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer and seeing as how I can see I'm not the only one who wants him out, maybe we can figure something out. Mr. Gold is resourceful, you, Madame Mayor, know all the town rules and regulations when it comes to who can stay and who can't. Then Graham and I know what crime is what offence." They watched me but Gold was the first to talk.

"It seems you're sneakier than I thought Miss. Swan." Regina eyed me.

"The only problem with that is you have a bit of a record Miss. Swan. If he gets kicked out for the same offence as you, then you'd be kicked out also and I…we don't want that." I smiled at Regina. Her little mess up was cute.

"I'm not going anywhere but yes we do need to keep that in mind." I took a seat in the empty chair on the other side of Regina's desk.

"Well ladies, I will leave you to it. I assume one of you will come by if you need something." Gold left and closed the door.

"He creeps me out but at the same time he is a good person to have in your corner…sorta. What do you think?" I looked at Regina and I could see worry in her dark eyes. "Please, whatever you hear about me from him don't believe it. Run it by me first. I don't remember him so I don't know if he's lying or not." I placed my hand on one of hers. "Okay?"

"Okay." That night I tossed and turned again. At one point I shot up and remembered a name. Tim Snarrisch Why does that name come to mind and keeps playing over and over and over? I threw the covers off and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I ran to the station and luckily Graham had given me a set of keys. I rushed in and turned on the computer. It seemed to take forever to boot up. I signed into the national criminal database and typed in the name. It may be overkill but I might as well cover everything. Not five minutes later did a match come up.

I read through the information. Apparently this dude uses aliases and cons people out of money. He's wanted in several countries. I scrolled down the page and read more of his criminal record and he was pretty dangerous. When I scrolled down and hit a picture all the breath in my lugs escaped at once. It's him. Chris Martens is Tim Snarrisch! I reached for the phone and dialed Graham's number.

"Hello? Emma it's four in the morning, what are you doing up?" He was groggy.

"Get your ass down here now! It's abo…" The line was disconnected.

"Well, well, well. You figured it out I see." I looked up and there he was. "You figured me out and who I am I'll take it." He walked towards me slowly. "So some of your memory comes back right?"

"No. I remembered a name and had a bad feeling so I came to check it out." I kept an eye on him. "What did you really come for?" He chuckled darkly.

"I think I need to fill you in on some of your past before I tell you what I came here for. We were together before you came here and lost your memory. But, it was a sham both of us were in but we didn't know it. You were after my bounty and played me by saying I was your love interest. You had a whole elaborate story going for you, a fake name, address, ect., but I found you out. You ran when you realized I was coming after you. I chased you for weeks and I lost you when you went under the radar." He walked closer. "About a week before I showed up here, I got a hunch you were around here because of your car. So I figured I'd come and hunt you down like you did me. I really thought I might let you live when I found out your memory was gone but then you were such a bitch to me."

"So what? You're going to kill me?" I didn't move because I knew where the spare revolver was in my desk.

"Oh yes, I'm going to kill you but first I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to go kill your girlfriend and that snot nosed kid of hers." He pulled out a knife and before I knew it, I had pulled the trigger. He stopped and fell straight to the ground. It was about then when Graham came in.

"What the hell happened Emma?" He ran to the lifeless body on the ground and checked for a pulse. "He's dead!"

"I know. I shoot to kill, especially if the person I shoot threatens my family." My voice was cold and I didn't move. Graham looked from the body to me. "He came here to kill me. I have everything recorded on this tape." I pulled out the tape recorder I had hidden under my desk. "Let's call the proper authorities who have been looking for him and get his bounty. He's wanted for murder, cons, and a bunch of other stuff. He's wanted dead or alive." Graham called the FBI and we called EMS to take the body to the morgue.

"What the hell happened here?" Regina ran in and saw me tapping off the area. I apparently didn't get all the blood splatter off me and Regina spotted it. "Emma, you have blood on you…"

"Regina…" I took her in my arms and held her tight. "I'm okay, I promise. We're all okay now. I'll explain everything later. He was from my past and he was very dangerous. He was going to harm you and Henry and I had to take the shot." Regina clung to me tighter. "Ow…Regina…I can't…bre…" I sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Sorry." I leaned back in her arms and brushed hair away from her face.

"No problem. Let me finish up here and then I'll come to your place okay? I'll need to clean up and barrow a dress shirt because FBI are going to come and take care of all this. I'm going to get Graham to take all the evidence he needs off of me and then I'll be at your place as soon as I can. Since you're the Mayor you'll be in the loop on everything the FBI has to say and do." It took a few minutes to calm her down enough to have her go home so Graham could do what he needed to do. It didn't take long for Graham to get all the swabs he needed so I headed to Regina's.

As I walked up the pathway Henry was coming out the door. "Hey Emma, is everything okay? I heard something happened at the station early this morning. And Mom was really upset." How much does he know?

"Yeah everything is okay now. I'm fine." I smiled down at him as he hugged me tightly. "Alright, head to class." As I watched him run off to the bus stop Regina walked out.

"He was worried when I came home freaked out." I turned to see Regina's beautiful face. She had calmed down considerably versus this morning.

"I'm sure he was. Let's go inside so I can get cleaned up." We walked in and up to Regina's room. I sat on her bed as she went into her walk-in closet.

"So what shirt can I barrow this time?" I laid back on her bed while I waited.

"Not sure yet. You looked really good in that gray one." She remembered that? I leaned up when I heard her come out.

"You remember that? Wow. You were sick so I didn't think you'd remember." That was the night I started to feel something for Regina. And that was the night I saw her….

"Why are you turning red?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No reason." She eyed me and put the shirt on the bed. Regina never took her eyes off me as she placed her hands on the bed on either side of me.

"You're lying to me Miss. Swan." I don't know what came over me but I laced my fingers in her long, dark hair and laid one on her. After the indicial shock wore off she kissed me back just as passionately. I moved back on the bed but never broke the kiss. Regina followed as I moved. Soon enough she was straddling my lap and I ran my hands down to her waist. "Not that I'm complaining but, is this really the time?" I pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were filled with passion and growing lust.

"I could have died this morning or worse I could have lost you or Henry. I don't want that to happen and I just..." I don't know what to say. "Right now I just want to be close to you."

"Okay." Regina smiled and kissed me deeply. When she ran her fingers in my hair I loved it. I felt my hands brush under the hem of her shirt asking if I could take it off. When there was no hesitation I started to pull it up and over Regina's head. Oh my God. I couldn't breathe. She was more beautiful then I could ever imagine. "Are you alright?"

"You're beautiful." I couldn't take my eyes off her. When I didn't move she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and threw it on the floor. Seeing her like this, so giving and trusting with her body made my heart swell. The love that I had for this woman kept shocking me. My bra and shirt soon joined Regina's on the floor as I leaned back on the bed and brought her with me. The rest of our clothes joined the pile on the floor. I loved the feeling of her skin on mine and her weight as she lay on top of me. As our kisses became more passionate our hands roamed each others' bodies gently. We were both very cautious since neither of us had ever been with another woman before but somehow that didn't matter. We knew each others' body like our own and just did what felt right.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's my Valentine's Day gift to all of my wonderful followers and readers. It's because of y'all that I keep writting.

Chapter Eighteen

As we lay there in bed I could forget about everything else. I was happy. I had the woman of my dreams, my son who I have grown to love, a good job, and a family of sorts made up of close friends and loved ones. "Regina, as much as I don't want to move, we better freshen up and get back to the station." Regina grumbled but then soon agreed. "Shall we take a shower together to save time?" I paused. "Maybe not, that would just be too much temptation."

We pulled up in Regina's car about an hour later both clean and refreshed. When we parked there were plenty of black FBI vehicles around the small building. Regina laced our fingers together before we got out of the car. "You ready?" I kissed her hand quickly.

"With you by my side I can conquer anything." We got out of the car and walked into the station.

"Ah Deputy and Madame Mayor, this is special agent Lee and special agent Marcus. They are here to talk to you about the man you shot today." Lee was a taller skinny gentleman while Marcus was short and stout.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen, shall we go to the interrogation room to talk?" They wore black suits and reminded me of The Men In Black movies.

"Yes ma'am. Please lead the way." The five of us walked to the room and it was a little cramped since it was small. Regina and I sat on one side of the table across from the two agents and Graham pulled up a chair for the end. "So Miss. Swan, you were the one who shot Martens correct?"

"Yes I shot him. I know it looks suspicious but I have our conversation on tape and I was threatened. He threatened the Mayor and her son as well. He had to be stopped." It dawned on me that once they listened to the tape they would know the Mayor and I were together.

"What happened exactly Miss. Swan? Walk us through it please." I retold the story exactly how it happened. I told them briefly about the memory loss also. The two men looked at each other for a moment then back at me. "Well, once everything cools off and all the paperwork is done, we will send you the bounty money. We will also send for the body later on today so you won't have to deal with it any longer."

"Thank you gentlemen. It is greatly appreciated." We all stood and shook hands. I was the last out the door and everyone else walked towards the main office.

"Miss. Swan, may I have a word with you?" Special agent Lee slowed down and fell back from the rest of the group.

"Sure. What's up?" He seemed like the type of person who you could talk casually to whenever you were alone.

"You and the Mayor are seeing each other aren't you?" I froze and could feel the blood drain from my face. "I thought so. When you were telling us what happened the Mayor's face and eyes gave it away to someone who knows that look." He paused. "Totally off the record, I knew because I've had that look for my husband before. Thank you for killing Martens, the scumbag deserved to die. He killed my daughter twelve years ago and I have been hunting him down ever since then."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." There wasn't really anything else I could say besides that. I was slightly shocked that he called me out on being with Regina too. He gave me a sad smile.

"What's in the past is in the past. I'll enjoy seeing that asshole on a slab cold." There was a silence between us. "Anyway, all that was off the record correct?"

"Correct. Now let's join everyone else." When we got to the office Regina, Graham, and Special Agent Marcus were standing around talking about what would be happening in the next few days.

"Well ladies and Graham, we need to head back and start on finishing this case. As we said, we will send for the body later today." Marcus put his sunglasses back on and they walked out the door.

"Here come the men in black…they won't let you remember…" I couldn't sing anymore because I was laughing. Graham knew exactly what I was singing and laughed just as much.

"Do grow up Swan." Regina stood there with her arms crossed. The look on her face made me laugh more.

"Oh come on Regina, have a little fun." Graham was able to stop laughing and speak before I was. "Or did you have too much fun with Emma…" Before I could say something Regina threw a notepad at him first; lightly of course. "Okay, okay I'll stop before one of you kills me." There was an awkward silence considering what I did this morning. I just cleared my throat. "Emma, I didn't mean it like…."

"I know." I gave him a weak smile. "Hey Graham, do you mind if I take the day off? I'm beat tired and need sleep." He looked from me to Regina and back to me. "She has work you dirty minded man."

"Sure. Go ahead." Regina and I got in the car and drove off.

"So, to Marry Margaret's?" I looked over at her.

"Would I be bothering you or a burden if I crashed at your place? I'm so relaxed there and I need some rest." Regina glanced over at me.

"Of course you can dear. And you won't be a burden. Since Henry already knows we're together I won't have to kick you out." I was about to say something but my phone vibrated in my back pocket and I jumped. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I brought out my phone. "Hey Ruby, how are you?" She seemed slightly worried when she asked how I was. "I'm fine. Still a little rattled but I think after a nice long nap I'll be fine." I guess the news about how bad of a person Chris was got out fast because Granny and Ruby wanted to throw me a 'thank you' gathering thing at the diner tonight. "Sure I'll be there around…seven?" She agreed. "Alright, I'll see y'all then." Regina looked over at me as we took a corner. "They want to host a 'thank you' type thing for me tonight. I guess the news got out."

"That's nice of them." She fell quiet.

"You and Henry are coming aren't you?" I guess I'm still in that protective mode where I don't want Henry or Regina out of my sight.

"If we're invited." We pulled into Regina's driveway and she parked the car.

"Of course y'all are invited. I wouldn't go without you two." I turned towards Regina. "People in the town are used to us being seen together. Most of them are happy we're together." I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "You're part of my family Regina, I want you with me. If I hadn't already realized that it was perfectly clear to me this morning. When I found out who Chris really was, you and Henry were the only things that ran through my mind. I didn't care what happened to me, I just knew I had to keep the two of you safe." I felt a lump building in my throat. "I love you Regina…"

"I love you too Emma." She gave me that breathtaking smile I love so much. "Now let's get you inside so you can rest up for tonight." I followed Regina into her house and headed straight for her couch. "I figured you'd go up to the guest bedroom to sleep."

"Oh no. I'm not letting you out of my...well not sight…but you know what I mean. Not for at least a day if I can help it. But I'll stay out here so you can get some work done in your office." I looked over to Regina who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Alright, well I'll let you get some rest." Regina turned and walked into her office and sat in the computer chair. I could feel her glance towards me every once in awhile. "Swan, get in here." I smiled and jumped up.

"Yes ma'am!" She rolled her eyes and pointed towards a smaller couch in her office. I smiled and headed towards it. Not long after did I fall fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Alright everyone, here's chapter 19. I'm sorry this update is later than normal. My teachers are packin' on the homework. Oh the joys of being a college student. Enjoy and hope y'all have a great weekend!

Chapter Nineteen

"Emma, Emma," I woke from someone shaking my arm and I groaned.

"What?" I whined. I was sleeping so well for once. A lovely chuckle met my ears and I smiled. It was Regina.

"Time to get up. It's six; we have to be at the diner in an hour." I stretched and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I relaxed with a long sigh.

"But, but I'm comfy." This time it was a laugh. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She shook her head with a smile.

"Get up. You're worse than Henry." She put her hands on her hips and I got an evil idea.

"Make me." Oh how I loved these games. Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Really Miss. Swan? You're going to play this childish game?" She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door to close it. "Henry's headed towards the diner already to help set up for your party so…" She strutted towards me and unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt. When she leaned over I glanced down and could clearly see her cleavage. As I glanced back to her face she had a mischievous look in her dark eyes. My skin jumped when I felt slender fingers trace patterns on my stomach. "Come now dear, it's time to wake up." She leaned down more and caught my lips with hers.

The kiss was passionate and she ran her hand up my stomach, over my breast, up my throat, and found its self in my hair. Before I could lace my fingers in her hair she pulled back slowly. Not wanting the kiss to end I followed until I was sitting up. Regina took a few steps back. "Damn you Regina." I glared playfully. She just laughed and fixed her shirt.

"I liked it the other way…" I grumbled before getting up. Regina didn't say anything towards my comment but I knew she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Emma, get up and let's go." I huffed and followed her. We took her car to the diner. When I looked over at her I smiled. How did I get so lucky as to have this woman want and love me?

"What?" Regina didn't look my way but kept her eyes on the road. It was getting dusk out.

"What changed your mind?" I could see confusion on her face. "What made you change your mind about me? I mean, we didn't get along when I first came here and you did not want me here. So what changed? You said while you were in the hospital that you had time to think but besides that you never really elaborated on it." She was quiet a moment.

"I'm not sure really. When you first came I didn't like you…well it wasn't you…it was the fact that you also have a strong, independent personality. I wasn't the alpha woman in the town anymore, or so I thought. When you let it slip that you were Henry's birth mother I was scared you came to take him away from me. Henry was all I had and I didn't want to lose him. After you saved his life, I was afraid you would get attached and take him." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "But then when I got sick that night…you took care of me. Even though I had been nothing but a total bitch to you. The next morning you brought me soup and then later that day saved my life. You took care of Henry and brought him to the hospital every day and if I needed something you always seemed to know what it was without me asking. The computer, the coffee, and the stuff you did for me at the office…all of that while taking care of our son and not wrecking my house." I laughed.

"Did you think I was going to destroy it? Burn it to the ground?" She pursed her lips. "Oh come on Regina." I laughed. "Quite honestly, I love your house. It's so well decorated and beautifully built. It's your own little castle. Fit for a queen." Regina let out a small chuckle as we pulled up to the diner.

"I didn't know what to expect. But seeing that you took such good care of me and Henry both it changed my opinion of you. And then when you stayed for dinner that night and flirted back with me that answered my question. I always knew you were attracted to me that was clear." I felt my cheeks heat up. "But I didn't know if it was anything but that. I had my suspicions but wasn't sure until that night. Now let's get some food and celebrate the woman who saved the town."

We walked in the diner together and people cheered; that I'm not used to. "Emma! You made it." Ruby came up and hugged me. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You're all welcome. I'm just glad it didn't end any other way." I was praised a lot throughout the night. Everyone ate and had a great time. Each person came up and either hugged me or shook my hand. They made it known they were thankful. After we ate and I was just sitting with Regina and Henry, Archie walked up to us.

"Emma, can I talk to you a second?" He seemed timid but still kind.

"Sure what do you need?" He pulled up a chair and sat with us.

"Emma, after an event such as yours, some need to…talk about things that happened. After shock if you will. And I just wanted you to know that you can drop by my office anytime you need." He has always been very nice to me and everyone in the town.

"Thank you Archie. I'll keep that in mind." He smiled and joined everyone else. A few more hours passed and I was starting to crash and fast. Lucky for me the party was starting to wind down and others were leaving too. "Hey guys, I'm going to head out. I'm about to crash. I'll see everyone later." Regina, Henry, and I walked outside.

"Shall I drive you home?" We all got in the car and drove off.

"Sure." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I had an odd feeling. It seemed like a longer drive than normal. When the car came to a stop I opened my eyes and suddenly knew why. "Oh…" My stomach fell and sadness consumed me.

"What is it?" Regina and Henry both looked at me as I looked out the window. I didn't answer right away.

"I thought…you meant...your place." I felt my cheeks burn again. Regina didn't say anything for what seemed like forever but finally a small smile came across her lips.

"Well, if that's where you consider home, then I guess I made a few wrong turns." She put the car in reverse and I smiled. It was about 11:30 when we pulled up to Regina's. I stretched again trying to wake up when we walked in the door. "Okay Henry, time for bed. Go get ready and I'll be up shortly." He raced up the stairs and you could tell he was tired too. As I hung up my jacket Regina came and embraced me from behind. She placed her chin on my shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad you consider this home."

"I'm glad you didn't find it freaky that I consider this home." I laced my fingers in her hair and kissed her temple. "I feel comfortable here. Like it's where I belong. I liked Marry Margaret's but it felt like I was always a guest. I don't feel like that here." I knew I rambled when I was exhausted but it suddenly sank in what I said. Oh shit. I froze and Regina noticed. I didn't want to look over, scared to find out what she thought of the information I just gave.

"Because you're not a guest here. Not anymore. Now come on, let's go tuck Henry in and go to bed." She let go and started up the stairs. I was slightly stunned. She took that better than I thought. "Come on Swan. This queen needs her beauty sleep." I snorted and started walking up stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The next morning my cell phone alarm went off telling me it was 7AM. I fumbled for it, hit the snooze button, and rolled over like I do every morning. When I smelt something sweet near me I opened my eyes slowly. When Regina's beautiful face came in focus a smile crept across my lips. It was real. She did invite me to sleep with her last night. It was the first time we were both on her bed and actually slept and nothing more. I instantly loved waking up next to this gorgeous woman and wanted it to be this way every morning. "It's rude to stair Miss. Swan." Her husky voice was groggy.

"Sorry." I chuckled and brushed messy hair from her face. "I can't help it." A small smile came across her lips and before I knew it I had placed a soft kiss on them. After I realized what I had done I pulled back quickly. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me.

"I didn't mean to…" Damn the fact that she's so gorgeous and that I haven't had coffee yet has totally killed my train of thought.

"Apology not accepted." Regina rolled over and stretched. "What time is it? I heard your phone go off." I couldn't help but just watch. The dark red, silk sheet barely stayed in place covering Regina's chest as she stretched her back. Before I could answer, my phone went off again.

"7:05. I don't want to get up." Regina looked down at me and brushed hair out of my face.

"There's coffee in it for you if you do." She winked and playfully popped me on the nose before getting up. Regina looked adorable in her light blue, silk pajamas. "Come along Swan." I followed her out of her room and went down the stairs as she stopped at Henry's door. "Henry?" She knocked softly. "Time to get up." As I entered the kitchen I turned on the coffee pot and placed two coffee cups on the counter. Out of habit I also got out a bowl and spoon.

"Morning Emma." Henry walked very happily into the kitchen and over to the fridge. I had almost forgotten how much of a morning person he was.

"Morning kid. Sleep well?" I suddenly got hit with a big moment of déjà vu. When I turned to look at Henry he had the jug of milk in one hand and the carton of half & half in the other.

"Yeah. Did you?" Henry handed me the half & half as I traded him the bowl, spoon, and box of cereal.

"I slept rather well. First good night's sleep I've gotten in a long time." About then is when Regina came into the kitchen. "Already have the coffee brewing."

"Good." Regina noticed Henry already started eating his cereal and looked at me.

"Habit I guess." I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair. About then the coffee machine beeped telling us the coffee was done. "Oh yum. It's about time." I poured two cups of the steaming hot liquid and passed one to Regina. She handed me the creamer after she was done and took a long sip of the coffee.

"A good habit to have. Thanks for the coffee." Did she mean something else by that or am I just over thinking things again? I don't know; I'm just going to enjoy this nice hot coffee while I can. Henry rinsed out his bowl and headed up the stairs to get ready for school. "Would you like to take a shower here or head back to Mary Margaret's?"

"I'd like to spend as much time with you as possible but I don't have any clothes here so I better head back to Mary Margaret's." My stomach fell. Is that how it'll always be when I spend the night? I'll wake up; have coffee, then have to leave because I don't have clothes.

"Why don't you bring some over here tonight and I can clear out a drawer for you?" Regina calmly made herself another cup of coffee. Did she just say what I think she did? "What do you say Emma?"

"Yes." No other word would pass my lips to answer that question. "I'd love to." Regina looked towards me with a smile and a playful look in her dark eyes.

"Good; because you know, better than anyone, that I don't take no for an answer." She held the pot up. "Another cup?" I smiled and passed her my cup.

That morning I went to work rather happy and in a very good mood. "Okay, how many orgasms did Regina give you last night?" I hung up my coat and looked at Graham.

"Excuse me?" I went and took a seat at my desk.

"You heard me. You came in here humming. You NEVER hum." He leaned back and folded his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always think we had sex when I come in here happy? Why couldn't I be happy for another reason?" Graham looked intrigued at my questions and leaned forward.

"Like what?" He always loved annoying me like this but I was too happy to care.

"Something like, Henry making good grades or something." Take that Graham. Oh the little battles we get into.

"Henry always makes good grades. I think the lowest grade he's ever made is a B and that was one point away from being an A. Therefore, that's not it." Damn he's good. I'm about to burst out with it anyway so why not just tell him?

"This is true. He does always make good grades." I paused a moment. "Well for your information, we didn't have sex last night and yes I did sleep in the same bed. But this morning she asked me if I wanted to bring clothes over and leave them at her place. I said yes and will be taking some clothes over there tonight."

"That's great Emma. I'm happy for the two of you. I'm glad it all seems to work out. What does Henry think about you moving in?" I smiled but that never accrued to me. What does Henry think about me bringing clothes over?

"I'm not sure. He seemed fine when he saw me in the kitchen this morning. We went back to the routine we had when I was watching him when Regina was in the hospital." Great; now I'm going to worry about that.

That afternoon when I got off I headed back to Mary Margaret's to pick up some clothes. I walked in quietly since I knew Mary Margaret was home. "Did you enjoy your sleep over with the Mayor?" I just froze.

"What is with you and Graham always asking something like that when I walk in?" I closed the door and took a seat in the living room.

"Because most of the time it always does have something to do with Regina." She has a point.

"Point taken. But she wants me to take some clothes over there and she said she'd clean out a drawer for me." I paused. "I hope you don't mind if I leave my stuff here and just take some clothes over there. I'm not sure how things are going to go between Regina and I so I really hope you don't like…kick me out or something." Mary Margaret was quiet.

"I'm so happy for you Emma. Of course you can leave your stuff here. You'll always have a place here to come back to Heaven forbid anything happens between you and Regina." I leaned back with a sigh of relief. That went better than expected.

"Thank you. I better get some clothes together and head over there." It didn't take me long to get some clothes together. I told Mary Margaret I'd see her soon and headed towards Regina's. With each step I took my heartbeat increased. I was so happy the way our relationship is going. I know Henry is technically my blood reletive but he seems to also be my family now too. Regina opened the door with a smile.

"You always seem to show up when food is ready. Why is that?" She stepped to the side and I walked in.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's locked into me now that you always have food on the table by seven." After I walked in I placed my bag by the stairs.

"Hey Emma!" Henry was already at the table as I walked up behind him.

"Hey kid. How was school?" I walked towards the table and was pleasantly surprised when I saw that a place had already been set for me.

"We knew you were coming." I chuckled as I took a seat.

"I can see that." I laughed. "Thank you." Regina joined us and placed a drink in front of me. "Thanks."

"School was good. We made bird houses today and no one got hurt." I cut into the lasagna and took a large bite. I hadn't eaten all day so I was starving.

"That's good at least. Glad you had fun. How was the office today?" Regina looked happy as she chewed. I don't know why I found it adorable.

"It was uneventful. Just getting things together and in order for the town meeting tomorrow. Paperwork, signing, sealing, and sending off is about it."

"It seems Henry had the best day out of us all." I paused to take a drink of wine. "It was pretty laidback at the station today." We ate a little more and chatted now and again.

"Emma?" I looked over to Henry with a 'hmm' since I had just put the last bite of food in my mouth. "Are you moving in with us?" I stopped chewing.

"Henry." Regina's voice was shocked. Neither of us was expecting that question.

"What? She brought a bag with her and stayed the night last night." Regina and I just stared at him. He calls us out on everything.

"I may stay over every once in awhile and your mother wanted me to bring clothes so I wouldn't have to go back and forth. Is that alright with you?" Please say yes. Please say yes. A big smile came across the boy's lips.

"That's fine with me. It'll be cool having you here each morning and night. We both fell back into our routine this morning. It'll be cool having you both tuck me in at night." I glanced over at Regina and she did the same.

"If that's alright with Regina I will."

Later that night after Henry was in bed and I was unpacking into one of Regina's dresser drawers, Regina went to the bed. "So it seems Henry calls us out on everything when it comes to us." I don't know whether I meant that as a question or a statement. I guess I wanted to just put it out there. Regina was quiet a moment.

"Yes it seems he does. I find it funny, yet, still shocking that he's so acute to our relationship. He's a very smart young man." I didn't miss a beat when I responded.

"He gets it from his mother. You're a very smart woman Regina. Kind of rude and high strung, but smart." Not a second later I felt a pillow hit me in the back.

"Excuse me Miss. Swan? Would you like to say that again?" The way she says 'Miss. Swan' sends chills down my spine and I love it. I turned around and walked slowly towards her. When I got to the bed I placed a hand on either side of her and leaned in slowly.

"You're rude and high strung, but I love you anyway." I smiled and kissed her quickly. Oh there's that smirk I love to see. "Regina, I'm joking." She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"No you're not." Damn. I smiled with a laugh. When I sat beside her on the bed she moved quickly. Before I knew it, she had me on my back with my arms pined above my head and she was straddling my hips. I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked up into darkening eyes. "Not so tough now are we Miss. Swan?" I didn't say a word; just a small whimper. A sinister grin came across her lips and an evil look in her eyes drove me crazy. She leaned down slowly and kissed me passionately. When she moved her lips to my pulse point and started to nibble I clenched my jaw. Regina made her way up to my ear and whispered. "Do try to keep quiet Miss. Swan. Our son is in the other room." She traced her tongue agonizingly slowly along the shell of my ear and I whimpered again.

"Regina, you're going to kill me if you keep this up." She didn't say a word; just a dark chuckle. I needed relief from the throbbing between my thighs. Somehow Regina knew this because she moved her right thigh and pressed it hard between my legs. My hips bucked against the toned thigh but I needed more than that. A quiet moan came from my throat when Regina nibbled down my neck. When she traced the swell of my breasts with her tongue I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. This woman will kill me surely.

"Does my white knight need some relief?" Her voice was a seductive purr. All I could do was nod slowly. "Answer your Queen." Oh it was such a turn on when she was demanding.

"Yes." With that one word Regina slid down my body but still had me pinned. I watched in amazement as she undid my belt, unbuttoned my jeans, and unzipped them with only her tongue and teeth. "No fucking way." My voice was a whisper. She locked eyes with me and they were dark with passion.

"I'm very talented Miss. Swan; you should know this by now." The mischievous look in her eyes and evil grin told me I was in for the night of my life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The next morning when my alarm went off I found myself naked behind Regina. I was holding her and loved the feel of her warm skin against mine. My face was buried into her long dark hair and the mix of her shampoo and sweat from last night was intoxicating. Not wanting to disturb Regina, I reached back slowly to shut off the alarm. "Why does that damn thing have to go off so early?" Regina groaned and shifted in bed.

"Because it means that you need to get up and wake Henry and I need to go make us coffee." I leaned up and kissed her cheek softly. "Now come on. We can't be late." When I stood I realized I was a bit sore. All I heard from Regina was a chuckle.

"Sore are we? I wonder why." Her voice was dipping down to that sexy purr again and it gave me chills. "I'm sure it's a pleasant ache though. Considering what caused the soreness."

"Now who's being a little smartass?" I stretched and slipped into a robe to walk down the stairs in. Regina did the same and followed shortly after. Henry joined us in the kitchen after I had set him out a bowl and cereal.

"Morning Mom, Emma. Sleep well?" We both shifted to look at Henry.

"Yes very well. How did you sleep dear?" Regina's voice was smooth and caring. She had already downed a cup of coffee before Henry joined us. Though I'm not sure if that had anything to do with it or not.

"I slept well. Did you sign the permission slip last night?" I looked at Regina slightly confused.

"Yes I did. It's in your bag. I hope you enjoy your fieldtrip to the station today." It took a few seconds for Regina's words to sink in.

"The station? As in…the police station?" I'm not sure why I had a slight panic in my voice. I guess it was because I didn't know about it.

"Yup. Graham is giving us a tour of the station and everything. It'll be cool seeing what you and Graham do every day. And seeing where Mom had to bail you out at." I groaned. How did I know he was going to use that against me eventually? Both Henry and Regina got a laugh out of it.

"Yes and you'll see a place where if you ever end up at you'll be happy to be behind bars. Because you wouldn't want your mother and I to get a hold of you." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "So when are you guys supposed to come by? Graham forgot to tell me this."

"About noon. And I guess I do have to keep in line since I have two moms to punish me." Regina and I looked at each other as Henry took his bowl to the sink and then went upstairs.

"Did you?" I pointed towards the stairs as I heard his door shut.

"No. You?" Regina was just as confused and suspicious as I was.

"Nope. I left that choice on when to tell him up to you." We just stared at each other a few moments and then finally broke. "Okay, so am I getting in the shower first or are you? We have to be at work at the same time and it's your house so you get to chose. And together is not an option when our son is home and we are pressed for time."

"Well damn." I chuckled as I poured me another cup of coffee and topped Regina's cup off. "I guess I'll get in first and then you. I promise to save you some hot water."

I got to the station a quarter until nine and slid off my jacket before sitting down. "So when were you going to tell me the kids from Mary Margaret's class were coming today?" Graham looked up from the paper.

"I thought I told you." I shook my head. "Oh. I'm sorry it must have slipped. They're coming about noon. How was your night? You look rather glowing." I rolled my eyes and walked back to get something from the pocket of my jacket. "From the looks of it y'all had some awesome sex."

"Excuse me?" I turned back to him confused. "What do you mean by that?" Graham laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you not seen your back?" He got up and walked towards me.

"My back?" I tried looking to no avail.

"You have scratches all over it. Regina's nails I'm guessing." I felt the color drain from my face then rush back from embarrassment. I raced to the bathroom to look and sure enough you could see nail marks all along my back. Panic started to fill me as I went back to my office.

"Uh Graham, can I go change shirts?" He laughed and agreed. On the way out I realized I didn't have any long sleeved shirts and that's what I needed to cover all the marks from last night. As I jogged towards the Mayor's office I slid my jacket back on. The last thing I need is people seeing that. It didn't take long to get there and luckily no one was in Regina's office speaking with her for once. I knocked and poked my head in. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure. Come in." I walked in and closed the door behind me. "What's wrong?" Timidly I walked towards her desk.

"We have a bit of an issue especially since Henry and the rest of the class will be coming to the station today." She looked at me questioningly. I didn't say a word; I just slid off my jacket and turned around. "Oh." I lifted my tank top to show my lower back as well. "I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't realize…"

"Don't apologize." Regina's face was a little flushed from embarrassment. I had never seen that on her before. "I just need a long sleeved shirt to cover it but I don't own one. Can I barrow a shirt…again?" Regina chuckled as she reached for her purse.

"Yes you may. Here," She quickly took a key off her key ring and gave it to me. "Run to my place and grab a shirt. I always wondered if you owned anything besides tank tops shirt wise. I guess this answers my question." I laughed as I picked up the key and headed towards the door.

"Thanks. I'll bring it back once I'm done." I headed out the door at a quick pace. It never takes me long to get around town anymore which in this case is good. It felt a little odd walking into Regina's home without her or Henry being there but I didn't let myself think about it. I ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. When I walked in her closet I was taken aback by all the clothes. I glanced around and finally decided on my favorite dark gray silk shirt. Oh the memories this one garment had tied to it. I stripped off the red tank top and threw it on her bed and fumbled with the buttons on the dress shirt. I was in and out in five minutes.

"Well that was quick." I sprinted back into Regina's office with the key.

"Yeah, I have to get back to the station." I paused a moment. "Shit I forgot my jacket." I hung my head as I tried catching my breath. I leaned back on the cool surface of the closed door and sighed.

"Miss. Swan you really can't button those well can you?" As I opened my eyes Regina was walking toward me. She had her eyes trained on my abdomen and I looked down. "You're buttons are uneven." Before I could protest, Regina had already unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt. "Not a word Swan." The look in her eyes and tone of her voice made me do as she said. When she got to the buttons over my stomach she slowly ran her fingers inside along my skin. I jumped at the contact of her cool fingers.

"Reg.." She cut me off by planting a kiss on my lips. No more hesitation. I wanted this woman like nothing else. I ran my hands up her curvy body and weaved my fingers in her dark hair. Regina deepened the kiss and pressed herself against me. What's gotten into her? Actually, I don't care. Regina's thin fingers danced their way across my stomach and when they made their way to the bottom of my bra I moaned softly into her mouth. I'm so glad the blinds were closed on the window and the secretary was out sick today. When she cupped my breast and started to massage it I pulled her as close as I could. I wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her towards me.

"I guess it's good that my secretary is sick today because otherwise she'd hear you moaning my name." Regina's voice was low and husky. It was laced with lust and desire. I could feel my body start to hum in only a way Regina could make it. She kissed me hungrily and slid her tongue in my mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance Regina unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my jeans slipping a hand inside. I whimpered when her cool fingers danced over my folds. Damn this underwear. "Excited are we dear?" I gave a whimpering moan when she applied pressure.

"Yes." I breathed heavily as she kissed and nibbled down my neck. I opened my legs wider as Regina moved to rub against my thigh. "It seems I'm not the only one who's excited." I hissed when I felt teeth bite down on the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

"No being a smartass Miss. Swan; especially when in my office. It will cost you dearly." That husky purr just made more fire in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't long after that I came hard against Regina's skillful fingers. Her name fell from my lips in a small cry of relief. She had to silence me with a kiss. Not a beat later I had our positions switched and she was the one against the wall. Regina's eyes were dark with passion and I wanted to please her. I kissed her with equal need and placed my hands on her hips. As I kissed down her neck I ran my hands along her curves. Regina watched without protest when I kneeled in front of her. She knew exactly what I wanted.

"May I my Queen?" She said no words; just gave me a slow nod. I slid her dress to her waist and held her up by her hips. "Thank God you didn't wear pantyhose today." I pulled her red lace panties down and ran my tongue along her slick folds. Regina's head fell back to the door and a small groan left her lips. God I loved the noises she made when we made love or had sex. She was so intoxicatingly sweet and I knew I had to have every drop. Regina raked her nails into my hair when I applied more pressure and slid my tongue between her folds. Her hand knotted in my hair when I sucked on her clit and soon after she came just as hard as I did.

"Emma…" She was breathless. When she started to slide down the door I stood to catch her. I kissed her tenderly as she tasted herself on my tongue. "Fuck you're good at that. How if I'm the first woman you've been with?" I smiled as the passion and lust in her eyes turned to love and caring.

"I'm not sure. But I'm glad you are my first and last woman." I kissed her again. "I have to go back to the station." I didn't want to go and I made that known in my voice. Regina signed with a sad smile.

"And I need to get back to work. I'll see you at home?" I could feel a big smile come across my face when she said that. My heart filled with warmth and joy.

"Yes, I will see you at home." I held her a few moments longer and then stepped back. She straightened herself and went back to her desk. "Are your legs sore now?" Regina glared playfully.

"Run along Miss. Swan. You have a job to do." I snorted and walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"What took you so long Swan? You were gone an hour." I rushed in and went to my desk to start work. "And where's your jacket?"

"It's at Regina's. I had to barrow a shirt." I bit my lip as soon as the words left my mouth. I slowly looked over to Graham and he laughed.

"Living together, sleeping together, sharing a son, and now clothes? What's next? Showers?" A mischievous grin came across his face. "I'm sure the two of you have shared a shower or two." I threw a paper ball at his face.

"For your information, no, we've not shared a shower yet." I started to type up the file I stopped at the other day. "I had to help Regina with something at the office since her secretary is sick." When Graham didn't say anything else I guess he bought the story. Well it wasn't really a lie. I did have to help her with something, but not office work. But now the idea of Regina naked and wet in the shower was making me start to fidget.

"Uncomfortable?" I glared over at Graham with a deadly stair.

"Shut up asshole." He just laughed and went to get us an early lunch. When the kids came we showed them around the station and told them about what we did. They seemed pretty bored until we let them go in the cells and each took their 'mug shot.' "You're Mom's going to kill me Henry."

"No she won't. Come on; take my picture and send it to Mom. Please?" The pout on his face made me give in and the idea of bugging Regina. I took Henry's picture of him in the cell and sent it to Regina. Not thirty seconds later did she send a text back telling me to get him out of there. We laughed a bit and then it was time for the kids to head back to school. "See you later Emma!"

"Bye Henry." I watched as all the kids left and smiled. Oh how I loved that boy. He was such a good kid.

"Have y'all told him yet?" Graham walked up beside me and watched as the last few went out the door.

"No. I'm leaving that up to Regina. She knows best when to tell him. Which is fine with me." The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it, it was time to head home. I was happy when Regina's house came into view. When I walked in I heard a voice that I'd never heard before. I walked into the living room and was met by Regina and an older woman.

"Hello Emma. Welcome home." I walked in timidly. "This is my mother, Cora Mills." Oh shit. Her mother. Panic set in rather quickly but I kept cool. I hope.

"Hello Mrs. Mills. How are you?" I shook her hand and made sure to be polite.

"I'm fine dear; please, call me Cora." She watched me which made me even more nervous. This was not the way I had imagined meeting her mother. Regina never spoke of her parents other than her father had died when she was young and her mother wasn't around. "So how did you and my daughter meet?"

"Mother." I smiled at Regina with a chuckle.

"It's alright Regina." I took a seat in the chair opposite where Cora was sitting. "Well, we first saw each other in the diner a few months ago when I showed up in town. We didn't get along at first but we grew on each other. I guess you could call it that." Regina watched me from the couch.

"Showed up in town? What do you mean by that?" Regina watched her mother and I speak. Something was different about her when Cora was around.

"I was in a bad car crash and was in the hospital for a week before I woke up. When I did finally wake I had amnesia and didn't know anything about myself. I've rebuilt a life here in Storybrooke and have made it my home. I really enjoy it here and your daughter and grandson are two of the main reasons I've decided to stay." The sudden realization of what I just said hit me. Her grandson is my son. Oh the twists in our relationship. Technically we're both Henry's mother. About then is when Henry walked in the front door.

"Henry we're in here. And we have a visitor." Henry put his bag down and came into the living room.

"Grandma!" He ran and hugged Cora tightly. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. I wanted to surprise my daughter and favorite grandson." Henry climbed on the couch and sat by Cora. I smiled at how happy he was and glanced over at Regina. Unless you knew her like I did you couldn't tell there was something eating away at her.

"How long are you staying Grandma?" Henry was almost bouncing he was so happy.

"I'm staying here a week. Then I'm moving here to Storybrooke next month. Some of the details just need to be taken care of and then I'll have a small apartment across from the diner. I'll be able to see you and your mother more. And I'll be able to get to know Emma also." She glanced towards me and I smiled. Why did I suddenly get a bad feeling?

"That's great!" Henry got up and went to pick his bag up. "I'll be right back. I need to take this to my room."

"Henry go clean up also, dinner will be ready shortly. I made burgers and your favorite apple turnover for desert." Henry went up the stairs and towards his room. "Would the two of you follow me so I can cook the burgers?" Cora and I followed Regina into the kitchen. "Emma, would you get three wineglasses down and open that other bottle of wine?"

"Sure." I went to the cabinet and took down three wineglasses. Cora had went to the fridge and handed me the bottle to save time.

"Here you go dear. So what do you do here in Storybrooke?" She's phishing for information. I didn't mind it though.

"Thank you. I'm the deputy. Once Graham got to know me a little he offered me the job since I needed one to pay my hospital bills. I enjoy the job…for the most part." I handed Cora a glass of wine and sat Regina's beside the stove.

"What don't you like about it?" There was a sudden tension in the room.

"When people are difficult and I have to lock them up." I took a sip of wine and leaned against the counter near Regina.

"Like that Chris fellow?" Yup, there's the reason she's asking about my job. She must know more about me then she lets on.

"Mother!" Regina turned and glared at Cora. "That's enough." Her voice was stern.

"What is it dear? I just want to know why you're living with someone who's able to kill another person." Before Regina could even open her mouth I spoke up.

"If I hadn't killed him Regina and Henry would both be dead." I paused a moment. Cora had a look of horror on her face. "I don't know what you've heard but after he threatened Regina and Henry I knew what I had to do. I'm not sorry for it either." There was silence between the three of us. I heard Henry's door open and him start down the stairs. "If there's further discussion about this it will be when Henry isn't here." Regina was shocked and just stared a moment. She had never seen me like that before.

"Is it ready yet?" Henry walked in and we all tried to hide the tension.

"Not quite. But once you and Emma set the table it should be ready." Regina looked at me and I gave her a quick nod. I turned and got dishes, cups, and napkins for us.

That night when Regina and I climbed into bed we both let out long and heavy sighs. Then of course both chuckled at the other. "Now I know where you get your attitude from." I rolled to my side to face Regina. She rolled her eyes at me with a playful slap to my arm.

"I may need an attitude adjustment sometimes but she's beyond adjusting." I snorted. "Thank you." Regina leaned forward as she cupped my cheek and placed a soft and tender kiss on my lips.

"For what?" Before she could move her hand I placed mine over it. When I turned my head to the side I kissed her palm.

"For saving Henry and I. Also for standing up for it to my mother. She can be overwhelming at times but just wants Henry and me to be happy." My facial expression told Regina that I fully agreed about her mother being overwhelming.

"I will always protect you and Henry. What I said to your mother was true. You and Henry are the main reasons I'm staying in Storybrooke. I love the both of you and don't want to be anywhere y'all aren't. Now let's get to sleep." It didn't take us long to fall asleep. We always fall asleep in each others' arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The next morning when I was waiting for my coffee to cool I thought about how Cora basically verbally attacked me last night. I needed to have a one-on-one with her but how? "Good morning ladies and gent." Regina, Henry and I looked towards the voice. Oh God, Cora is a morning person. I could tell Regina thought the same thing.

"Morning." It's funny how we all speak in unison on occasion. I poured Regina another cup and then proceeded to finish off the pot.

"Would you like some coffee Mother? Emma can make another pot while I'm in the shower." Before I knew it, my alone time with Cora presented itself.

"That would be lovely dear." I put more coffee in the machine and waited for it to brew. Regina went up stairs and Henry out the door to the bus stop. "How are you Emma?"

"Good. Be better when I get more coffee in me." I brought down a coffee mug for Cora and two to-go cups for Regina and I just in case. "How about you?"

"I'm fine dear." There was a silence between us and before I was about to break it, Cora beat me to the punch. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." I turned towards her and leaned on the counter. "I've not been a very big part in Regina's and Henry's lives, that being said, that doesn't mean that I don't want what's best for them. A lesbian lifestyle is a hard one…or so I've been told…and I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into."

"I know exactly what I'm getting into. I love your daughter and grandson," I had to inwardly chuckle as I said that. "And will do anything in my power to keep them safe. Yes there are judgmental people out there but not in this town. Or if they don't like us together they don't make it known. I think they don't care what makes Regina nice as long as it stays. And it will stay because I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy here with Regina and Henry and wouldn't want it any other way." So, first thing in the morning was not a good time to have this conversation.

"I can see that." The coffee machine beeped telling us it was ready to be served. I poured Cora a cup and topped off mine. "Thank you, for saving Henry and Regina. I don't know what I'd do without them. That's why I'm moving to Storybrooke. That was a wakeup call for me to change and spend more time with them." I listened to Cora as I took a long sip of coffee.

"I'll be honest, Regina's never really talked about her parents before. Maybe because the subject never came up or because she didn't want to bring it up because she knows both of mine are dead. Either way, she's not spoken of you. I hope we can get to know each other and be friends or whatever. You're Regina's family so you're my family too."

"I'm sorry for your loss Emma." Cora, without thinking, came up and hugged me. About that time Regina walked into the kitchen.

"Do I even want to know what the two of you have been discussing down here?" Cora turned around and smiled at her daughter. "Emma…what did you do?" I didn't have the chance to open my mouth before Cora spoke.

"Nothing wrong dear. Emma just opened my eyes to a few things is all." There was an awkward silence between us and Regina kept looking between Cora and me. Regina walked slowly towards me wanting more coffee. Before she could get to it Cora intercepted and wrapped her in a tight hug. I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Regina's face as she looked at me. "I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past Regina and if you'll give me the chance I'd like to make up for it."

"It's alright Mother." Regina slowly hugged her mother and patted her on the back. Cora let go and looked at her daughter.

"Alright dear. Go finish getting ready for work and I'll make you some breakfast to go." Regina nodded slowly and turned around to head back upstairs.

"Do you need to know where anything is before I head up to get in the shower?" I finished my cup of coffee and rinsed the cup out.

"No I believe I'll be fine. Run along dear I can manage." I slowly headed upstairs and went into Regina's room.

"Hey beautiful." I walked over to Regina and kissed her on the cheek. The cheek she wasn't applying blush to. She stopped and put down her mirror.

"What were the two of you talking about down there? She has NEVER looked at me like that in her whole life. Nor has she hugged me like that since I was Henry's age. And even then it wasn't as genuine as that hug was." I could feel her eyes watching me as I got clothes from the drawer.

"We talked about you, how our lifestyle can be difficult, how I'm never going to leave you, and a few other things." Regina was quiet.

"What other things? And what about me? You can't be so vague." She went back to applying makeup she didn't need.

"I said I hoped we could become friends or whatever since we're family…or I consider her family since she's your mother. She admitted to not being a big part of yours and Henry's lives and the whole incident a few weeks ago was a wakeup call. I think she wants to change." Regina was quiet and focused on the task at hand. "Well I better get in the shower. I'll be out in a few."


	23. Chapter 23

This is for those of you who wanted to know a little bit more about Cora and what she did to our favorite Mayor and son. Hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Three

When I got to the station Graham was sitting back reading the paper. "Hello Swan how are you this morning?" He never looked up from the paper as I hung up my jacket.

"Interesting to say the least. Regina's mother is in town for a week and then will be moving here next month." He put down the paper quickly. "And we went head to head twice already. Everything is fine and we're on the same page now but I wasn't expecting to walk in last night and there be her mother." I flopped down in my seat and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh wow. Regina has a Mom?" He was quiet. "She is human." I couldn't help but get a feeling that I've heard that before. Oh yeah, Mary Margaret.

"What is with you and everyone thinking Regina isn't human? She bleeds like all the rest of us." Graham raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"How do you know she bleeds?" I frowned my brows at his question.

"She nicked herself in the shower the other day." That was a lie but I wasn't about to tell him it's her time of the month.

"How do you know she nicked herself in the…"

"Graham. Drop it." He laughed and went back to reading the paper. I couldn't really focus on my work since the fact that Regina's mother was at home waiting for us. It threw off our whole routine and I didn't like it much. It'll be fine when she lives here but not in our home.

It was about lunch time when Graham told me to go take Regina lunch and talk to her. He said if I didn't he'd arrest me for resisting an officer or something like that. On the way to the diner I called in an order and picked it up shortly after I arrived. "So I hear Regina's mother is in town, how do you feel about that?" I'm not sure why I was thrown by Granny's question since I knew that gossip traveled fast in this town.

"I'm fine with it. I mean, we went head to head once or twice already but that's normal. We got everything worked out so it'll be fine."

"Well that's good at least." I agreed and paid. News travels fast around town especially when it deals with the Mayor and her family. I don't know why people think she's not human. Or thought she wasn't human before I came along.

"Can I come in?" I peeked my head into Regina's office. She looked busy. There was paper work and files all over her desk.

"Oh Emma, please, come in." She sounded stressed. I walked in with a smile and held the bag with food and drinks behind me. "What's that you're hiding?"

"I brought lunch." I set the large bag on the corner of the desk and pulled up a chair. "I hope that's alright."

"That's fantastic. I need a break from all this paper work. How did you talk Graham into letting you bring me lunch?" I passed Regina a drink and sandwich.

"It was his idea actually. Apparently he can see when I really need a "Regina fix." I couldn't help but put 'Regina fix' in air quotations with my fingers. It made Regina chuckle so it was worth looking like a dork.

"A Regina fix huh? I think he just likes imagining what we do together when alone in my office." I choked as I tried to swallow a bite of my sandwich. I wasn't expecting Regina to openly say something like that. "You alright?" I nodded as I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to say that." I cleared my throat a few times. "So…what do you think of your mother showing up and wanting to move here?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to ask. Regina was quiet awhile before she answered.

"I'm not sure how I feel. After father died, she basically left Henry and me to fend for ourselves. I mean she sent money, came to visit on Henry's Birthdays, and sent Christmas cards but that was about it. Then she'd call now and again on occasion. I just don't want Henry to get really attached and then she hurt him." I could tell there was a lump forming in Regina's throat so I placed a hand on hers.

"Regina, I've not known your mother long at all, but I've always been able to read people. I guess it has something to do with my past but I get the feeling she really does want to make it up to you and Henry. Give her a final chance to prove it to you. When she realized that her daughter and grandson could've died I think that was a wakeup call for her." Regina looked at me with a smile and placed her other hand on top of mine.

"Thank you Emma. You always seem to know exactly what I need to hear." We went back to eating and making small talk back and forth. "So if you can read people so well without knowing them, what did you get from me?"

"That you had a stick up your ass." I paused playfully. "Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?" Regina could clearly see that I was joking with her so she threw the sandwich rapper at me.

"Alright, watch it you." I laughed and winked her way. This of course getting a smile and an eye roll from her. "How much longer do you have for lunch?" I looked over to the clock on the wall.

"It's about fifteen til one so about fifteen minutes. I can be a little late though. I doubt Graham will lock me up for being five minutes late from a trip he sent me on." I thought a moment. "Though, if he were to lock me up again, maybe he'd let you dish out my punishment." Regina raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"And why would I need to punish you Miss. Swan?" Her voice got more seductive with each word. "Has someone been a naughty little deputy?" That voice gave me chills and I shivered.

"I…I…I…ne..need..t..to g..go." I felt my cheeks heat up. Regina chuckled as she walked around her desk.

"I'll see you at home." She cupped my face in her cool hands and I sighed at the temperature change. Regina placed a soft kiss on my lips and pulled back before I had the chance to deepen it. "I have too much work to do so we can't have any of that." I pouted and crossed my arms like a child. "See you soon Emma." I kissed her cheek before heading out the door.

A few days past and Regina and I were tense and ornery. We haven't had any real alone time since Cora arrived. It was starting to show at work because we got snappy. "I'm sorry Graham. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just…I've not been able to have any alone time with Regina since her mother arrived. We're both tense and snappy."

"Owch. It's alright. You can make it up to me later. Maybe you and Regina can share a hot lesbian kiss here in the station and I can watch?" I glared at him even though I knew he was joking.

"Pig." Graham started to laugh. "Although, if I got the chance to kiss her like that I almost wouldn't care who was around." I ran my fingers through my hair and huffed. "I want some alone time with my girlfriend. Even if we don't have sex I can have her to myself." Graham listened as I whined.

"You said Regina's mom was coming to live here right?" I nodded and laid my head on my desk. "Maybe the sheriff can give her a personal tour of the town while Henry's at school one day." My head shot up.

"Please? Please? I would love you forever." I was about five seconds from begging on my knees.

"Damn. Emma Swan begging. You do have it bad." Graham paused a moment and looked through his scheduling book. "Yeah, how about tomorrow around noon? That'd give the two of you at least three hours together at lunch and before Henry got home." I nodded quickly. "Go tell your woman she's taking tomorrow off and get back ASAP." I jumped up and hugged him. Since I jogged towards Regina's office it didn't take me long to get there.

"Gold, I will hand deliver it to you by the end of the week now please…I have a lot of work to do." I could tell she was talking through gritted teeth. He didn't say a word until he came out the door and saw me.

"Oh hello Emma." He always gave me a weird vibe.

"Hey Mr. Gold." I watched as he walked off and quickly stepped into Regina's office. "You're only working until noon tomorrow." She looked up at me from her desk.

"What?" I took my normal seat on the opposite side of her desk.

"Since your mother is going to be moving here next month, Graham has agreed to personally show her around town tomorrow while Henry is at school. Therefore, you and I can have some time to ourselves from noon until three thirty when Henry gets home." Regina just looked at me trying to process what I just said.

"What did you have to do to get him to agree to that? Dare I ask?" Oh why not joke around with her a little bit?

"A hot lesbian kiss in front of him at the station." Regina closed her eyes and bowed her head. Did she actually believe me?

"Fine. I'll do it." I was in shock and then snorted. She slowly raised her head to look at me.

"I was joking. It was his idea actually. I snapped at him earlier today and told him what was wrong and he said he'd show your mom around to give us some time alone." Regina leaned back with a sigh of relief.

"Good because if I kissed you like that in the condition I'm in now, I wouldn't be able to stop at just a kiss." That perked me right up.

"Really now?" I had a mischievous grin on my face and stood up slowly.

"Sit down Swan." She snapped and pointed towards the chair. "We will have none of that today." Her head was still laid back on the back of her chair. I sat with a pout. When she leaned forward and rested her face in her hands she looked at me. "If I can wait one more day then you can too. When is he going to ask Mom if she wants to go?"

"I hadn't thought of that." I stopped to think a minute. "Well it's Thursday so we can all go to the diner and meet Graham there. He can introduce himself and ask her then."

It took some persuading but we finally got Cora to agree to eat with us at the diner as a family. She wanted to cook again. We introduced her to everyone who came up to chat and people seemed to like her. She's a nice person now that she and I are on level ground now. Graham was right on time when he walked through the door. "Well hello ladies and gent. How are you tonight?"

"Hey Graham, how are you? Oh this is Cora, Regina's mother. She's staying with us for a few days and then will be moving to Storybrooke next month." I turned towards Cora. "Cora, this is Graham, the town's Sheriff." They shook hands and said hello to one another.

"Ms. Mills, since you're moving to town next month would you do me the honor of letting me show you around our lovely town?" Regina and I watched Cora and Graham.

"Oh well that would be lovely Sheriff. When will you be coming for me?" Regina and I both were shocked at Cora's words. Or could it have been since we are so horny the phrase 'coming for me' stuck out? Whatever it was it got our attention. I wanted to say 'that's what she said' so badly but I didn't.

"How's about noon? We can have lunch here at the diner and then I can show you around town." Graham laid on his charm; a charm that worked on all women but Regina and I.

"That sounds lovely dear. It's a date." Cora gave him a big smile. Is she hitting on him? She's at least twenty five years older than him.

"I'll pick you up at Regina's. And don't worry; I won't make you sit in the backseat." Cora chuckled flirtatiously. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." When Graham was out of hearing range Regina leaned in.

"You were not just hitting on the sheriff." Regina's eyes were wide. You could clearly see her shock. I was just sickened by it slightly.

"Why not? It's not like the two of you are interested in him. He's a nice looking man." Henry, Regina, and I all groaned with disgust.


	24. Chapter 24

Lunch time couldn't come faster the next day. Regina and I met back at her place for our alone time. I got there early so I could start to make us a little lunch. When I heard the key being put in the door I ran over to open it. "Oh Emma, you're already here."

"You thought I'd be late? Come on in." I stood to the side so Regina could walk in. I took her coat and hung it up. "I've missed you today." Regina turned and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you too Emma. I've missed our time to ourselves these past few days." I hugged her back just as tight and didn't want to let go. "What smells like its burning?"

"Oh shit!" I let go and ran to the kitchen to see the macaroni I had on the stove start to boil over. Regina walked in as I was franticly taking the pot off the stove and turning down the heat.

"Do I need to teach you how to cook?" When everything was under control I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No. I got distracted by this one hot piece of ass that walked in the front door." Regina glared and walked up to me.

"Hot piece of ass huh?" She got close and whispered in my ear. "What can this hot piece of ass do?" Regina slowly ran her tongue along the shell of my ear and sent a powerful shiver coursing through my body. When Regina noticed the chill bumps on my arms she chuckled darkly. "I bet those nipples of yours are hard and you're getting wetter by the second. Am I right?" Regina's voice was that sexy purr again. She lightly ran her fingers up my shirt barley touching my skin. My stomach muscles retracted when she dragged her nails lightly along my ribs. A whimper escaped my throat. Damn it she knew exactly how to get me hot and bothered.

"I'm trying to make us lunch Regina. Unless you want me to burn the house down I suggest you not do that." I continued to stir the macaroni. Regina sighed with a pout.

"Fine. But after we eat your ass is mine." I know that voice. That's the I'm-going-to-fuck-you-so-hard-you-won't-be-able-to-move tone.

"You know what? I can always make this and put it in the fridge for later." Regina gave me a mischievous smile and I hurried to finish the mac and cheese. Not a second after I put the container in the fridge Regina spun me around and planted a hard kiss on my lips. I laced my fingers in her dark hair and kissed her back with equal want and need.

"Bed. Now." Her voice was husky and laced with desire. As Regina kissed me I walked backwards through the house and up the stairs. She had to guide me a little so I wouldn't run into a table. Surprisingly I didn't trip going up the stairs backwards. Once we got into Regina's bedroom our clothes started making their way to the floor at a rapid rate. "God I missed this." Regina kissed down my neck and nibbled at the tender flesh. A loud moan came from my throat and I lightly dragged my nails down her back. This made Regina moan and push me on the bed. "You, my little swan, are mine and mine alone."

"Well come claim me my Queen. I'm all yours." As Regina climbed on the bed I pulled her on top of me. I missed the feeling of her skin on mine and her weight on top of me. I missed the feeling of her lips as they kissed along my heated skin and the feeling of her hands as they claimed me. When Regina moved to my breasts she took a hardened nipple between her lips and grazed it with her teeth. With her right hand she massaged my other breast and every once in awhile pinched the nipple. After a few minutes she'd switch and pay the other attention. Regina was driving me crazy and I needed relief. I wrapped my legs around her hips and ground into her. Regina moaned and kissed me again.

Regina moved to my right side and I whimpered. "No need to worry dear. I'm not going to leave you. I just wanted to see your face as I make you cum harder than you have ever cum before." I gazed into Regina's dark eyes and moaned as I felt her magical fingers make their way between my legs. "Open wider for me." I did as she said and arched my back as she entered me with two digits. "My, my someone's tight and very wet." Her dirty talk was making more moisture form. I moaned loudly when she started to pump in and out.

"Regina…" I pulled her face to mine and kissed her passionately. I couldn't hold on much longer before I felt my body start to tremble telling me that my orgasm was close. Regina saw that I was close and whispered for me to let go. I did and she was right. I had never cum that hard in my life. "Fuck…" I didn't move. My body felt like one big pile of boneless mush. I closed my eyes and tried to stabilize my breathing. "You were right. I've never cum like that before in my life."

"A Queen is always right my dear." Regina smiled down at me warmly with satisfaction. After I caught my breath and found a chance I flipped her on her back and straddled her hips. She looked up at me shocked when I pinned her arms above her head. "What are you…" I didn't let her finish. Instead I leaned down and took her lips as mine. I moved so I was lying on top of her and she quickly wrapped her strong legs around my hips. "You're not going anywhere." Her voice was raspy and breathless. I kissed down her neck and loved the sweet and salty taste of her skin. As I kept her distracted with kisses and nibbles I reached under my pillow and pulled out a scarf. In one quick movement I had her wrists tied to a bar in the headboard. "What the hell?" Regina fought against the restraint and looked from it to me. "Untie me now!"

"No." I leaned up and moved to her right side. I could tell she was getting pissed off but turned on even more by the second. I leaned over and captured her lips again. Regina sucked her stomach in when I lightly ran my nails down her side and between her legs. She was so wet and it was all because of me. "Oh my Queen, you're so wet." I kissed down her neck, across her chest, and to her heaving breasts. She moaned when I took a hardened nipple into my mouth and sucked. I swirled my tongue around the nipple and heard a moan coming from deep within Regina.

"Emma..." Regina's hips bucked with each pump of my fingers. I paid each breast equal attention and Regina's back arched when I toyed with her clit. I didn't slow my pace until I felt her body start to tremble and Regina moan my name loudly. As she rode out her powerful orgasm I brought my hand back and whipped hair out of her face. She looked gorgeous with the afterglow showing on her skin. As her breathing became stable she smiled and opened her eyes. "Mind untying me now?"

"Sure." I reached up and pulled the scarf so it would release her wrists. I laid my head on her shoulder and draped my arm across her hips. Regina wrapped her arms around me and we just laid there quietly. "I'm kind of too drained to move; want me to set an alarm so we can take a nap? Then go downstairs and warm up lunch?" Regina chuckled.

"That sounds wonderful." I reached over and set an alarm for two PM. It didn't take us long to fall asleep. Next thing we knew my alarm rang loudly. I grumbled and whined. I didn't want to get up. I was comfy and warm and lying with the woman of my dreams. Why would I want to move? "I don't wanna get up." Regina chuckled and I whined a little more. Not a second later my stomach growled from not eating anything today.

"It seems like your stomach says otherwise. Now come on, Henry will be home soon and you're obviously hungry." Regina gracefully rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. I stayed where I was and watched as she had her back to me.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Regina hesitated a second before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Thank you. I've never been told that before you came along. Anyone who I had a relationship with has always called me 'hot' or 'pretty' and I doubt they really meant it." I was in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with people? Their stupidity seizes to amaze me sometimes." I grumbled as I got out of bed and collected my clothes from around the room. "We really made a mess of our clothes didn't we? At least we waited until we got in your room to start taking them off each other."

"Our room you mean?" Regina leaned on the door frame and watched me. I smiled as I pulled my jeans on.

"Yeah, our room." We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Regina took a seat at the bar as I heated up the mac and cheese. "I can't cook much but what I can cook is amazing."

"You seem rather sure of yourself. Borderline conceded." Regina winked at me as I placed a bowl of my four cheese macaroni and cheese in front of her. "Smells good."

"Take a bite." Regina picked up a fork full of the cheesey goodness and put it in her mouth. She started to chew and the pleased look on her face made me grin triumphantly. "Well?"

"It's good." I laughed and sat across from her and ate my own bowl full. "Okay you, don't get cocky now." I chuckled.

"I'll try not to but you know how I am." Regina nodded with her eyes wide. "Oh bite me." She raised an eyebrow to that and grinned.

"I think I've done that already. I can do it again if you really like it." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"No. Henry will be home soon. We have to be good. But I made enough so he would have an after school snack or dinner."

We talked some more and soon enough Henry walked through the door. "Hey Henry!" We heard Henry stop dead in his tracks when we spoke in unison. He walked slowly towards the kitchen to join us.

"Y'all are…happy and in good moods. What happened? You were both ornery and snappy yesterday." I wasn't sure whether to be offended or laugh.

"Oh well thanks kid. And here I slaved over a hot stove to make you food. I'll remember this next time I cook." I messed up his hair when he hugged me.

"Thanks. Is that what smells good?" Regina took our dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Yes shockingly. Emma can cook and not burn down the house down." I stuck my tongue out at her as I warmed some mac and cheese up for Henry.

"I'm glad y'all are back to normal. Is it because Grandma is here?" Regina and I just looked at each other.

"Noooooooooooooo" Once again we spoke in unison. Henry laughed and took a bite of mac and cheese.

"Henry, it's not because of Cora it's the fact that your mom and I can't totally be ourselves when she's here." I tried to keep my voice light.

"I understand. Y'all haven't joked around like you normally do and you've both been tense." We just stared.

"How old is he again?" I looked at Regina with a confused look. "He has called us out on everything when it comes to our relationship and he's so understanding."

"He's ten. Turning thirty next month." She folded her arms jokingly. Henry laughed and took his bowl to the sink. "But our little man is turning eleven next month." How Regina said that brought a big smile to my face. I loved when she uses 'our' or 'ours.'

"Well what exactly do you want for your Birthday kid?" Henry thought a moment.

"Nothing because the two of you are together." Regina and I looked at each other again and then back at Henry. In perfect unison we both seemed to glide towards him and wrap him in our arms.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Henry!" He froze as we hugged him.

"Okay, okay, come on guys. Let me go already." We loosened our hold on the boy and leaned back on our heels. "Now y'all are too mushy." We all started to laugh and about then I heard the front door open. Henry looked towards the door and I swept him up in my arms. "What are you doing?" He could hardly keep from laughing.

"Picking on the best kid ever." I held him from squirming while Regina ruffled his hair. Cora walked into the kitchen and saw us picking on Henry.

"It seems like someone's having fun." We stopped and I put Henry down. He went to Cora and gave her a hug.

"How was your day with Graham?" Oh this will be good. We all walked towards the living room and took a seat.

"It was good. This is such a cute town Regina. Your office is beautiful. I can tell you decorated it. Very elegant."

"Thank you Mother. Glad you like the town. It gets hard to run sometimes but nothing I can't handle. As long as we don't get another trouble maker like Emma Swan we'll be great."

"Hey! Come on now be nice." I paused at the grin on Regina's face. "Oh wait, you are being nice."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

The next few days passed by fast and Cora left. Henry was sort of sad to see her go but happy that things will go back to normal. And he knew she'd be moving to town next month. "So it's Sunday night and you don't have homework right Henry?"

"Yup. Got all of it done Friday." We followed Henry into the living room and crashed on the couch.

"Movie night? Since we've not had one this week?" Regina and Henry thought a moment about my offer.

"That sounds great. I miss movie night." Henry is so sweet. "Can we watch RED?"

"Yes! Well…if it's okay with Regina." I smiled sheepishly towards her and she chuckled.

"It's your favorite movie isn't it?" I smiled really big and nodded. "How many times have you seen it?" I thought a moment.

"I'm not sure but it is okay for Henry to watch." I batted my eyelashes at Regina and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay you dork, go put it in." Regina laughed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sweet!" I slid to the TV and popped in the DVD. Henry and Regina had never seen it before and I obviously didn't mind seeing it again. "I'll go make popcorn while the trailers play." By the time I got back the movie had just started. Henry held the bowl since he sat between us. I loved times like this; the three of us spending time together. By the end of the movie Henry was fighting to stay awake. He looked so cute leaning against Regina trying not to fall asleep. "Is someone sleepy?"

"No." Henry's voice was groggy and he yawned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Regina rubbed Henry's arm to get him up. "We'll be up shortly to tuck you in." We watched as Henry dragged himself up the stairs.

"He's so cute. He reminds me of someone else when they're exhausted." I bumped hips with Regina and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Get the movie out so I can turn the TV and lights off." I sat on my heels to get the DVD out but as I reached for it the case fell behind the player. I had to lean forward to reach far enough but still couldn't get it. "Need a push?" I raised my head to say something but Regina pushed me in the butt with her foot. The little nudge gave me what I needed to grab the case so I put the disk away and stood.

"Shall we?" I motioned towards the stairs and Regina lead the way. As we went up the stairs I playfully popped Regina's butt and she stopped. She looked down at me and glared. I just smiled innocently.

"Watch it you. You may need to be punished for that soon." She kept her voice down so Henry wouldn't hear us. When we walked into his room he was fast asleep. Regina pulled the covers up to his chin and walked out. We went to our room and changed into our PJs. "You know I'm glad that my Mother is moving here but I'm so glad she's gone." I chuckled as I snuggled up next to Regina.

"Yeah me too. I'm glad I got to meet your Mom and will have the chance to get to know her. Now that we're on level ground I'm sure we'll get along." We fell asleep not long after we both got comfy.

The next morning everyone seemed to could tell that I was in a much better mood. Granny and Ruby at the diner, Mary Margaret while I walked to work, and Graham when I actually got to the station. They all asked if Regina's mom was gone. I chuckled and told them yes that now we can get back to our normal routine. I was very happy about that.

Over the next month I slowly moved more clothes to Regina's house and hung some stuff up in her closet. It was getting cold out and instead of buying long sleeved shirts Regina let me barrow hers. Granted I had to make sure it wasn't one she wanted to wear the next day. The last thing you want is to mess up the idea that she had of what she was going to wear one day. I think Mary Margaret was sad to see me move more of my stuff out but happy that I was moving it into Regina's house.

"Well I think that's the last box." I set down the last box of my stuff and whipped the sweat from my forehead. "Thanks for letting me keep some of the stuff in your shed Regina."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're all moved in now." I smiled. Yeah I'm all moved in.

"I finally have a home and a family. Said family maybe mostly made up of close friends but it's still my family." I walked over and wrapped Regina in a tight embrace. "Thank you for giving me a chance." Regina struggled but hugged back.

"Emma…I love you but let go of me. You're covered in sweat and I have a town meeting to get to." I laughed and let go.

"Sorry about that." I stepped in close and whispered, "Henry's not at home and we have an hour before the meeting, mind helping me clean behind my ears?" I gave Regina the sexiest grin I could muster before laughing. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Really Miss. Swan? These childish games again?" I crossed my arms and pouted. "Move it." She snapped and pointed towards the house. I grinned because I knew what that look in her eyes meant.

"Yes ma'am!" I turned towards the house and practically jogged inside and up the stairs. "Do try to keep up Madame Mayor. We are in a crunch for time." I wasn't good at impersonating her but she found it amusing.

"You try impersonating me one more time, Miss. Swan, and I'm sure you'll regret it." Oh that voice, I loved that voice. When we got to her bedroom I slipped her out of the violet colored blazer and black dress before shedding my own clothes. Regina crashed her lips with mine and walked us to the bathroom. I fumbled trying to turn the water on and get the temperature right before I pulled her close and into the shower with me.

I hated these town meetings. They were so boring! Well until Regina had to talk, then they became slightly entertaining. I sat in my chair doodling while Graham was talking about something when my phone vibrated. I snuck it into my lap to read the text. It was from Regina.

_You know this meeting would be much more entertaining if you were under my desk… _My eyes grew wide a moment and then I glanced up. Regina was looking my way. I looked back down at my phone and typed quickly.

_It would be more entertaining but are you sure you'd like most of the town to know what you sound like when you cum by my tongue? _A moment later I saw Regina move and glance down to her phone that laid on the table beside a stack of papers.

_I don't much care who hears what. But I do want to take you on this table right now. Give the town meeting more entertainment. ;) _I felt the side of my mouth twitch upward when I read the text.

"And if my deputy would pay more attention to what I'm saying versus her phone she may know that she's been asked a question." I looked up at Graham and panicked.

"I'm sorry what?" I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. "I'm listening now." I felt like a kid who just got caught passing a note in class or something.

"Sure you are. I was just making sure you were paying attention now." Asshole. He went on talking and then someone else started. Since I couldn't text Regina back, the rest of the meeting felt like it dragged by. Once it was over, I darted out of the room and went to wait by the car.

"Someone got caught reading a naughty text message in the meeting I see. Do try to be more secretive dear." Regina walked up after everyone else had left. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah I'm just glad he didn't say anything about it." I moved to climb in the passenger seat. "Why did you send me a text in the first place? Not that I'm complaining about it of course."

"You looked bored and I know how much you hate these meetings. I hate them too. Sadly, unlike you before we started living together, I couldn't skip them." I sank down in my seat a little thinking of all the times I skipped the meetings. "And I wanted to make you squirm in your seat a little. Which by the look in your eyes before you got caught I accomplished." She glanced over at me with a sinister grin.

"I believe you had your fun earlier. I have to wear this dress shirt to cover up the evidence." I felt the triumphant smile on her face.

"But you enjoyed it." She caught me there. I did enjoy it. Whether we were rough or tender I loved it all. She's my Queen and I'm her White Knight.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay guys I'm uber sorry this is so late! I've been really busy with classes and got behind. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I took my time on it and didn't throw something together. Hence why it's so late posting it. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-six

Henry's Birthday finally came and we had it at the diner since a lot of the town showed up to help us celebrate it. Regina had Mary Margaret keep Henry busy at school while we decorated. About four PM is when Mary Margaret brought Henry to the diner guiding him in with his eyes closed. "Alright Henry, you can open them now." Regina smiled as Henry opened his eyes and his face lit up with joy.

"Happy 11th Birthday Henry!" Everyone in the diner spoke in unison.

"Oh my gosh!" Henry seemed at a loss for words as he looked around. Graham had let me take the day off to help decorate the diner and a few others helped also. We decked the place out with a long table of food, disserts, and presents. Henry looked around in amazement as he walked towards Regina and I. "Thank you guys. Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome Henry. You're worth it." I hugged my son tight. This was the first Birthday I had ever spent with him. When I felt a lump start to form in my throat I loosened my hold and let him hug Regina. I felt my eyes glisten with tears and I cleared my throat. "Well now that the guest of honor is here who's ready to eat?" I walked quickly over to the food table. People started to line up and Regina and I helped serve the food and drinks. Henry, Regina, and I sat at our normal booth and everyone talked and told stories about Henry. The stories were great to hear and especially when they embarrassed Henry.

After we all ate and told some stories, Henry decided to open presents. Henry got a lot of books, movies, itunes cards, and a few other things. Henry was the only 11 year old I knew who liked reading. Regina got him the writing set he had his eye on for moths and I got him other things to go with it. If only Henry knew what was at home in the closet waiting for him. I had been looking around to gather and order Doctor Who stuff. I searched for the seasons with the 10th doctor, his screwdriver, and a few other things. Regina may kill me because she didn't know about it but I still put her name on the card.

After presents were opened and cake was eaten Regina and I loaded all of the presents into the car. We got home at about eight thirty that night. I helped Henry get all his presents to his room and you could tell he was sleepy. "Hey Henry, you mother and I got you a present that we wanted to wait and give you." Regina looked at me surprised.

"You did?" I walked to the closet and pulled out a medium sized box that I had wrapped. "What's that?" I set the box down in front of Henry and took a seat on the couch near him.

"Open it and find out." Henry tore into the wrapping paper and was shocked when he saw the DVD box sets, sonic screwdriver, and TARDIS USB port.

"Oh man!" He picked up each one and looked it over. Regina looked at me curiously but I ignored it. The joy on Henry's face made whatever Regina was going to say worth it. "Can we start watching some now?" Henry yawned really big and I chuckled.

"Seeing as how you'd fall asleep before the first episode was over, we better start watching them tomorrow. Though I will open and put together the sonic screwdriver pen so you can use it in class tomorrow." I ruffled Henry's hair. "Now let's get you up to bed."

"Thanks guys! I love it!" Henry hugged me and then Regina really tight before heading up the stairs. Regina waited until the bathroom door was closed to give me that look.

"When were you going to tell me about this or were you going to never tell me?" Regina folded her arms.

"I didn't know if it was going to happen or not. I had to scour the depths of the internet to find all of this and wasn't sure if it'd come in time." I paused. "The time at the party where I was gone for about ten minutes was when I had to come back here and wrap this." Regina thought back on the party.

"So that's where you went." I smiled. "I wondered where you went off to." She sighed and unfolded her arms. With one hand on her hip and her other pointing at me she stared me down. "Tell me when you're panning something like this again please. I'd like to be in the loop."

"I can't get anything past you can I?" Regina finally gave in and smiled.

"No you can't. You might be a good liar Miss. Swan but when it comes to me, you suck at it." She turned and headed towards the stairs. "Now let's go tuck in our son." I followed behind her quickly. As I said, Henry would be fast asleep by the end of an episode. He was already out like a light in his bed when we walked in. Regina went to tuck him in and left a feather-like kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my prince. I hope you had a happy Birthday." Before Regina walked back I had to hurry into our room. "What's wrong?"

When Regina walked in I was sitting on the side of our bed trying not to cry. "Crack the door." My voice cracked as Regina pulled the door closed. I sniffled and kept my face in my hands not wanting to show Regina just how torn up I was. "Is this what I've missed for ten years? Ten Birthdays I wasn't here for him. To see his face light up when he opens a present…"

"Emma…sssshhh..come here." Regina took me in her arms and I laid my head on her shoulder. "All that matters is that you're here now and will be for Birthdays to come." We started to sway back and forth while Regina petted my hair. She was such a good mother. "Henry loves you and I love you. You can make up for them by being here now and for years to come. Be here for every Birthday, holiday, when he goes to middle school…high school…" There was a pause before we both groaned at the thought of Henry in high school. The timing made us both laugh.

"Oh God that is the last thing I want to think about right now. Henry in high school…as a teenager…" I fell back on the bed and Regina looked down at me. She chuckled at the horrified look on my face. "When he turns twelve can we just keep him that age? Not let him become a teenager?"

"As much as I'd like that too, no we can't. He will be a good teenager. And if not…well we have a deputy in the house. But I highly doubt he'll be the type to get into any trouble besides a missed due date or a bad grade." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bad grade meaning a C for Henry. Hardly something you can get in too much trouble for." Regina chuckled and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on my nose.

"That's my point. Our son will be a good teenager. He has two good role models to go off of. And he's a good kid to start with." She leaned down again and planted a soft kiss on my lips making me smile. "Now let's get some sleep."

The next few days passed by pretty quick. Something was different though. I couldn't pin what was different though. Henry, Regina, and I watched a few Doctor Who episodes before bed each night and we all loved the family time. Work went smoothly and Graham didn't pick on me at all. That's what was different! He wasn't being his normal assholish self! I made a mental note to ask him what was up next time I saw him.

"Okay what the hell man? You've been acting different the past few days." I walked into the station and hung up my black trench coat. He looked up from the paper.

"What do you mean? I've just been myself." I narrowed my eyes and studied him. "What?" I walked over to him and circled his desk a few times.

"What have you been up to?" He took his feet from the desk and watched me. "You've not been picking on me and Regina lately. That's not like you. What changed?" Graham never looked me straight in the eyes and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. "No…you didn't. You're not…" He didn't say a word. "You are!"

"Emma shut up!" Graham picked up the paper and started reading it. He just wanted to cover up the redness in his face. I was slightly grossed out but relieved at the same time.

"When did it start?" Not a word. I walked over and sat on my desk facing him. "I wondered why she never asked me to help her move in." I looked around and started to swing my feet like a kid. "You know, if you don't start answering my questions…I'll just fill in the blanks with my imagination." I leaned forward, "and you don't want that…"

"Fine!" He slammed the paper down. "It kind of started when I showed her around town a month ago. I mean I was nice and apparently charming. She flirted back and we carried on and…well…it kinda just went on from there. She asked me to help her move in and I did." He was quiet a moment. "Will you say something?"

"Are you sleeping with Cora?" As much as the thought slightly sickened me I had to ask.

"No! But we are flirting and stuff." He was like a little teenage boy talking about his first crush. "I'm surprised you or Regina hasn't figured it out yet. I mean especially at Henry's party. Well then again, you seemed pretty preoccupied to notice how Cora and I acted around each other." I just stared at him. He was my girlfriend's mother's boytoy…

"I'm telling Regina."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys I am so extremely sorry that it's been so long since I've reposted. School has been nuts with work. Luckily spring break is coming very soon and I'm counting down the days.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

On my lunch break I took Regina lunch like I always do. Thank God no one was seeing her when I got there. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I ran into her office and she looked up from the papers on her desk.

"What's wrong?" Regina put down the papers she was reading when I placed the bag of food on the desk.

"Graham is your mother's boy toy!" It took a second for what I said to sink in. When it did Regina's eye got wide and the color drained from her face.

"He's my mother's what? When did this start and how do you know?" Regina had a horrified look on her face. It was the same one I had when I figured it out.

"I guessed. Graham had been acting odd for the past few weeks but I just started realizing it a few days ago. I finally just up and asked him about it and the way he was acting…it just dawned on me. He admitted that they flirted back and forth. It's been going on for about a month. Well, since he showed your mother around town last month." Regina shuddered.

"Please tell me they're not sleeping together. No, don't tell me…wait just tell me…No don't." I raised an eyebrow at the slightly frantic brunette who couldn't make up her mind. Regina sighed and opened her eyes. "Just tell me."

"No they're not. Just flirting." Regina let out the breath she had been holding. I took my normal seat on the other side of her desk. I chuckled at Regina and gave her some food.

"Thank God. I wondered why Mother hasn't been constantly around and why she didn't ask you to help her move." Regina fell quiet. "I'm not sure I can eat right now. Though I am happy knowing they aren't sleeping together."

"Yeah I'm glad they're not shakin' the bed either." I have no shame. I dug right into my grilled cheese sandwich. Regina groaned and kicked me under the desk.

"Never use that phrase again in my presence Miss. Swan." I chuckled as I swallowed the food that was in my mouth.

"Even if it's involving you and I shakin' the bed? Because we do it so well in my opinion." Regina's eyes grew wide but became darker. "Ow!"

"What did I just say Miss. Swan?" As much as I didn't like being kicked I loved getting a rise out of her. But since I'm the messenger of awkward, to say the least, information I won't push my luck. We continued to chat about her day and she eventually started to eat the chicken salad she wanted. "Would you like a bite?"

"I don't eat rabbit food." I popped the last bit of sandwich in my mouth as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Rabbit food? Really Miss. Swan?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. Just then there was a light knock on the door. "Come in." Regina and I turned white when we saw Cora walk in. "Oh God." Regina bowed her head as I snorted.

"What are you laughing at?" I looked back at Regina who still had her head down. Cora took the other seat near the desk. "What is this about?"

"Since Regina can't say it I will. When were you going to tell us that Graham is your boy toy?" Cora's eyes grew wide and the color drained from her face and then rushed back. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"When were you going to tell us? Or at least me?" Regina watched her mother.

"Well dear I was going to tell you now but it seems Emma beat me to it. I'll take it you got it out of Graham?"

"You could say that. How is the unpacking going?" I finished my drink and threw it in the trashcan near Regina's desk.

"It's going well. I have a few more boxes and then need to get a few things from that store near Gold's shop and then I'll be done. I'm having a little dinner and wanted to invite the two of you and Henry. It will be next Friday and yes, Graham is coming." I chuckled.

"You knew my question before I did. That scares me." I glanced at the clock and groaned. "Well I better head back to the station. My lunch break is over." I stood and went to kiss Regina quickly on the cheek and hug her. "See you at home. Nice seeing you Cora." With that I walked out and headed back to the station.

When I got back to the station Graham was doing paperwork. "Please don't pick on me Emma. I don't know what drew me to Cora. She doesn't look like she's a quarter of a century older than me. Oh God I shouldn't have said that out loud." He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not going to pick on you. Heck, I know better than anyone that you can't control who you like. I mean look at me. I fell for the woman who adopted my son and who was a total bitch to me at first." Graham chuckled.

"Yeah you're definitely the poster child for that." I laughed and got back to work.


	28. Author's note

Hey everybody,

I'm so sorry that I've not updated in awhile. The teachers are wanting to cram in tests and stuff before spring break. Durring spring break though I will be doing lots of writting for you all. Thanks for stickin' in there waiting for another chapter. My break starts this Friday so keep posted!

Thanks

Jessie


	29. Chapter 28

I am so **extremely**sorry everyone. You can cuss me out, curse me to Hell, whatever will make you feel better because I've not updated this story in forever. I hope everyone who's reading hasn't lost interest in the story. If you have I understand just please don't kill me for not updating. I'm working on this story all weekend so I'll have everything to update for next week. I mean so I can post 3 chapters next week. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. This one and the next are steamy. My peace offering to all of you.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and before I knew it, Christmas had passed by and it was February. I wanted to do something special for Regina for Valentine's Day but I had no clue. I couldn't remember any from my past so I had nothing to go off of. I had to figure something out fast because it was two days away. "What are you thinking about?" I jumped in my seat at the sound of Regina's husky voice.

"Uh…just…nothing really." I leaned back in the chair in Regina's office. She continued to watch and study me from the other side of the large oak desk.

"You're lying to me dear." Her voice started to drop as she got up and walked towards me. I squirmed in my seat as she trapped me by placing a hand on either armrest. All I could do was look into dark, chocolate brown eyes and try not to tell them exactly what they wanted to know. "Do not lie to me Miss. Swan." Her voice was stern and made me want to tell her. "Or I'll have to get it out of you in other ways…" She reached up and unbuttoned the third button on her dark red dress shirt. I loved how she always kept the top two undone. I made the mistake in glancing down and I saw a good amount of cleavage and the black lace bra she put on this morning. "Like what you see dear?" She stepped back and buttoned it back. "Shall we try again? If you be a good girl and tell me what I want to know I'll unbutton it and show you what you want to see."

I hated these games but then I loved them at the same time. She was such a tease when she wanted to be and I loved it. She drove me crazy and she knew it. "I've just got a lot on my mind. Nothing bad I promise." Regina smirked and crossed her arms. That stare was starting to get to me. I felt bad for keeping something from her even something as small as this. My resolve was dying quick. "I just don't know what to do for Valentine's Day. There I said it." Regina unfolded her arms and gave me a small smile.

"Emma, you don't have to do anything for me for Valentine's Day. Having you by my side is the best gift of all." She walked back and cupped my cheeks in her hands. "That's very sweet though. And I love you for it." She placed a soft but loving kiss on my lips and I felt my heart swell. Tender moments like this are ones I cherished the most between us. Wait! That's it! I laced my fingers in Regina's long dark hair and kissed her deeply then pulled back.

"Thank you." I uncrossed my legs and got up quickly. Regina looked me over confused. "I gotta go. I'll see you at home." I didn't let her say anything back before I was out the door. I knew exactly what I was going to do for a present but it was going to be hard. Luckily there wasn't anything I needed to do at the station so I could look through the folders on my laptop and get a copy of my snapshot. When I got home Henry was there and I filled him in on my idea and he helped me look through photo albums, his laptop, and Regina's laptop for pictures of us all.

"She'll love it. I know she will." Henry loved the idea just as much as I did. "She gets home soon so where are you going to hide it?" Oh shit I forgot about that. We can't hide this here.

"Mary Margaret's place. She'll never think to look there and if she did she won't go looking there." Since Regina gets home at 5:30 I headed towards Mary Margaret's around five. She agreed to keep the stuff there and not say a word about it to Regina. I got home and Regina had beaten me there. When I walked in the door she was cooking dinner. "Hey babe, how are you?" I hugged her from behind and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Wondering what you're up to. You're being sneaky again. I'm making your favorite by the way." I went to pour me a drink and then leaned on the counter.

"It's not going to work." I paused to take a sip of juice. "But I do like that you're making your famous lasagna." The slightly irritated look on Regina's face was cute. She was trying everything she could to get the information out of me. I chuckled and started to set the table.

"How was school Henry?" We passed the food around the table and began to eat.

"It was good. We did some science stuff outside for a few minutes. Then we had to go back in because of the cold. How was work?" Henry and I tried not to look at each other because it would tell Regina he was helping me with my present.

"It was fine; paperwork, filing, excreta. Nothing too exciting, though, Emma here is up to something so that's what I'm trying to figure out. I'm sure you know something about what she's up to. You look just as guilty as she does." I swallowed and looked shocked. Regina raised an eyebrow and gave an evil grin. "You didn't think I couldn't tell you brought Henry into your little plan?"

"Crap." Damn it you can't get anything past this woman. "I…" I had no idea what to say.

"It's fine. I'll find out soon enough." That voice told me I was in for torture. The kind of torture that I hated to love.

The next day I was called to the Mayor's office. Last night and this morning Regina didn't seem mad at me but I was still weary. I knocked on the door and heard her husky voice. "Come in dear." I paused before pushing open the door. She never looked up at me. "Take a seat." I did as she said and closed the door behind me. I didn't say a word as I walked towards her desk. We sat there quiet a few minutes before she looked at me. "So, what have you got our son into now?"

"I can't say." Regina folded her hands and sighed.

"Really Miss. Swan? Are we going to play this game again? You try to keep something from me yet you know I'll get it out of you eventually." Her voice started to drop into that seductive purr and I tried not to show how uncomfortable I was getting. She stood slowly and walked towards me. When she walked up behind me my stomach sank. I jumped when she placed her hands on my shoulders and before I could react she had me trapped. I struggled against the handcuffs to no avail. She chuckled as I let out a huff of irritation. "Well well dear, it seems you're trapped and at my mercy." Her voice was dark and taunting as she walked to face me.

"Reg…" She placed a soft finger over my lips silencing me. This was a game of hers so if I wanted to get out without needing to hump everything in sight I better play along.

"What was that my pet?" She went and leaned against her desk and oh she looked sexy doing it. If I wasn't cuffed I'd probably lay her out on that desk and take her.

"I mean, you Majesty." I never took my eyes off her. That's not what she was wearing this morning. She's changed. I frowned my brows. She wasn't wearing that dress this morning it was a pantsuit.

"Much better. Now, don't you have something to tell me?" I noticed the blinds were shut and that her secretary wasn't there. She had this planned.

"No." I hated that I loved these games. Regina would have me so horny it hurt. But it hurt so good. "Why do you have handcuffs in your office?"

"You don't get to ask the questions here pet." She pushed herself off the desk and walked around to a drawer in her desk. I never took my eyes off her but when she pulled out a blindfold and came towards me again I started to struggle. Once again, I hated to love this but I knew it would get bad since I knew information she wanted. "Don't struggle dear; if you don't want to be blindfolded tell me what I want to know." She was careful not to get my hair in the knot but she tied it well.

"You know I can't tell you. It's not a surprise if I tell you." Regina sighed as she walked back to her desk and rummaged through something. I could feel the satisfied and evil smile she had when she found what she was looking for. As she strutted back towards me she laughed darkly. With each click of her stilettos I got hotter….


	30. Actually chapter 29

Here's the next steamy chapter for y'all a little early. I might be very busy tomorrow and unable to post early so I figured I'd post them tonight. Enjoy! And have some water beside you...you'll need it.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I jumped when I felt something touch my shoulder and slowly run between my breasts, down my stomach, and stop at my belt. Damn I had to take off my jacket didn't I? I could feel the ridding crop through my thin shirt as it made its way down my body. "Is someone's resolve weakening? Or was that a shiver because you know you like this toy more than you should?" I swallowed hard.

"No." I couldn't say much otherwise I knew my voice would crack. Regina and I haven't been able to play for awhile now but I never would have thought it would happen in her office. The fact that we could get caught made this even hotter.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Such a shame my pet." That seductive purr of hers sent shivers down my spine. "My, my someone's excited. Those nipples of yours are hard as rocks." She ran the leather pad along each breast slowly and I could feel heat pooling between my legs. I clenched my jaw refusing to make a sound and give her the satisfaction she desired. She continued to run the leather pad between my legs and along my inner thigh. Even if I was wearing jeans the feeling of something gently running across intimate areas was making the anticipation grow. "Fine."

Her voice was stern again. It wasn't the seductive purr it was a moment ago. Regina placed the ridding crop on the desk before walking towards me slowly. I crossed my legs quickly so she couldn't feel the heat that was radiating from my core. "You know," she gently ran the tips of her fingers along my jaw as she tilted my head upwards. "I'm so glad you wore this top today." She unbuttoned my dress shirt as she spoke. "So I won't have to tear it like I've done other shirts of yours. But here's the thing," She slid my shirt back over my shoulders so she could have my front bare to her besides my bra. "I'm going to get whatever your hiding out of you soon enough. You're the one who gets to decide how long that will take."

I still never said a word and it was irritating her. Regina let her fingers run gently down my throat and in between my breasts. She ran her nails along the outer lace of my bra and it sent shivers down my spine. When she cupped one of my breasts and squeezed my body arched into her touch. I could hear that dark chuckle of hers and I cursed my body for giving in so easily. As she took the other breast in her other hand and did the same I moaned and whimpered. The heat was pooling between my legs and I was dying for any kind of friction. "Open them, my pet." I did as she commanded. This was not a time to piss her off. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Your body tells me that rather easily. She took her hands away and ran one set of nails gently down my side. This caused a powerful shiver that was clearly seen throughout my entire body.

You can't give in Emma! You can't give in! Regina started to unbuckle my pants and when she gave a tug I knew what she wanted. I lifted off the chair slightly and she slid them down to my ankles. There I sat in her office with my whole body vulnerable to whatever she wanted to do to me. Regina placed her hands on my thighs and slid them upwards to rest on my hips. Straddling one leg she held onto my shoulder to keep her balance while her other hand could be free. Her hand just hovered over my core as she gently kissed and nipped at my neck. "My, my, we are wet. And oh so very wanting of my touch." She quickly ran her thumb up my folds and I moaned.

"Regina…" My voice was a begging whimper by now.

"Yes, my pet?" The tip of her tongue traced the shell of my ear and I whimpered. "If you'll tell me what I want to know I'll take the blindfold off, un-cuff you, and ravish you right here on my desk. What shall it be?" Regina's hand traveled down my stomach and to the waistband of my underwear. She let two fingers go past and down to brush my folds. I clinched my jaw. I had to keep quiet.

"Please…your Majesty…" When two skillful fingers slipped between my folds and started to work I moaned loudly. They danced around my entrance and I bucked into her hand but she took it away. "It's a gift. There. I said it. Now please…" Regina retracted her hand and leaned back to watch me a moment. The sexual tension between us was gone in an instant and replaced with a loving one.

"I told you, you didn't have to get me anything for Valentine 's Day." I chuckled. I knew she had that adorable confused look on her face.

"Do I ever listen?" She snorted and stood. I let out a deep sigh as she untied the blindfold and took it away.

"Thank you." She un-cuffed me and before she could make a move I spun around the chair and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Regina pulled at my shirt getting it all the way off as I kicked off my shoes and the rest of my clothing. When she stumbled back onto the desk I all but ripped her clothes off and started to ravish her on the desk. "Emma…"

"Shhh." I kissed along her neck, along her chest and paid each breast equal attention. It's a good thing the door was locked, the blinds were down, and her secretary wasn't there because I knew the moans, whimpers, and screams that were to come could wake the dead.


	31. Chapter 30

I must congratulate my newest follower Sarah for sitting and reading all 29 chapters in...I think just a few hours. As always, I truly appreciate all the reviews and likes, favorites, etc. It keeps me going. For those who maybe weary about getting back into the story, I'm writing ahead and I'm on chapter...33 or 34. Sadly I believe we're in the home stretch. I'm guessing this will be close to 40 chapters. Anyway, hope everyone's week is going well and here's the next chapter!

A few hours later, Regina and I were both spent and could barely move. I called Graham and asked if I could have the rest of the day off. He said yes and I think he knew why I wanted off. Regina realized that she wasn't going to get any work done at the office so she closed up early and would work from home. "We better get home. Henry will be there soon if he isn't already."

"Alright. Sounds good." Luckily when we got home the house was still empty. I looked at the clock and it was 3PM so we had about half an hour before Henry got home from school. As Regina passed me I laughed and covered my mouth.

"What?" She turned to me with a puzzled look. All I could do was laugh harder and point at my neck. A look of horror washed across her face when she saw the marks she left. "Oh God…that means that I…" She dashed to the mirror in the hallway. "Shit!" I couldn't hold in the laugher anymore. The sound of Regina's horror just made me lose it. I tried catching my breath as I followed her upstairs. "This isn't funny Emma! Henry's going to be home soon and I have hickies on my neck! Our son can't see that!"

"Regina, calm down. If you change back into what you were wearing this morning the collar of your shirt will cover them up. And you won't have to worry about the makeup whipping off." She looked at me surprised.

"When did you become so good at hiding hickies?" My eyes grew wide a moment and I walked into her closet.

"Well when your girlfriend likes to claim what's hers and mark it…you kind of learn how to hide the claw marks and hickies." I popped my head out of her closet and gave her a wink. This of course just making her blush. I threw my shirt in the dirty clothes hamper and grabbed a dress shirt. I'm so glad Regina and I can share clothes. Granted, her shirts are more loose on me because I'm not as large chested as she is. "See?" I turned my head side to side to show my neck. "You can't see them. Just make sure the collar of the shirt doesn't move much and we'll be fine."

"Mom? Emma? I know you're home. The car is here." I laughed and looked back to Regina.

"Shall we? Our son is waiting." Regina took my hand and we headed downstairs. "Hey Henry. How was school?"

"Hey. You're home early." He hugged us both and went to the kitchen for his normal after school snack. He opened the fridge and started rummaging. "It was good. Boring though."

"Here Henry let me cut you up an apple and get some grapes. And before you ask, yes you can have caramel syrup on it." His face lit up and he handed her the grapes.

"Thanks Mom!" Henry took his bag up to his room and I kept Regina company in the kitchen.

"See? Told you everything would be alright." Regina playfully glared at me but couldn't keep from grinning.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Don't let it go to your head." She took the snack plate to the counter for Henry. "Your ego is big enough." I rolled my eyes and hugged her from behind letting my chin sit on her shoulder.

"I love you." Those three simple words said so much between us. Regina and I could say so much without any words at all. That's one thing I loved about our relationship. Henry came back down and I released Regina.

Two days passed and it was Valentine's day. When Regina was out getting groceries the night before, Mary Margaret dropped the photo book by the house. Henry and I thumbed through it before Regina got home and he hid it under his bed. While Regina was at work I took Henry to the flower shop to get her some roses. They were her favorite and, of course, we got her a box of her favorite chocolate. It almost killed me to pay twenty bucks for a box of chocolate but she was worth it. When Regina walked in the door Henry and I were putting dinner on the table.

"Oh. What's this?" Regina stopped as she walked into the dining room. "You made dinner?"

"Yup we did. And no, it won't kill you. I made sure to try everything before you got home. I only messed up on the green beans but I saved them." Regina chuckled and took a seat at the table. I poured her some wine.

"Everything smells and looks great." We started passing the food around. "But why'd you do all this?"

"It's Valentine's Day Mom. It's supposed to be special. Especially since you have Emma." For some reason a small blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Dinner isn't all we got for you. You've got a few things after dinner too. Henry and I got you a few things." Regina started to open her mouth but I continued. "And we made you something." She closed her mouth and gave us a small smile.

"You guys didn't have to do that for me. Just having the two of you here is the best gift of all." We finished eating and cleaned off the table. I quickly cleaned the kitchen so I could meet Henry and Regina in the living room. Before I joined them I grabbed the photo book, box of chocolates, and the roses. Henry had her close her eyes as I walked in and put the gifts on the coffee table.

"Okay. You can open them now." As Regina opened her eyes a big smile appeared. Her eyes went straight for the photo book and she started to look through it. Page by page she'd laugh or chuckle remembering where it was from. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Regina sniffled and whipped the tear away.

"It's a happy tear Henry." She placed the book on the table and turned to hug him tight. "Thank you. Both of you so much." She let go of Henry and turned to me. "Get over here." I snorted and took a seat on the other side of her. When Regina wrapped me in a strong embrace I held her just as tight.

"I'm so glad you like the book. That was hard to pull off without you finding it." Regina pulled back and looked at me.

"What does that mean? Where did you hide it?" I glanced over at Henry and we laughed.

"We hid it at Mary Margaret's place." Her eyes grew wide a moment.

"You're joking." I shook my head with a smile. "You sneaky little…" She chuckled. "Well thank you both very much." Regina turned back to the roses and chocolate. "Oh Lord…my favorite chocolate." She was quiet a moment and then looked at me with a smirk. "This box must have been at least twenty bucks, and the roses…I'm not sure how much. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy about you." I didn't miss a beat. Regina rolled her eyes and opened the box. We ate some of the chocolate, Henry did his homework, and by then it was time for bed. We tucked Henry in like we do every night and then went to our bedroom. "I'm glad you liked your gifts." I crawled into bed as Regina changed into her PJs.

"Thank you for them. I really appreciate everything the two of you did." She climbed in bed beside me and I wrapped my arms around her. There was nothing sexual about the embrace. There was just pure love and caring for each other. It didn't take us long to fall asleep.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

A few weeks past and I found myself unable to really focus on anything. I got my work done but something was different when I was around Regina and especially when I was around Regina and Henry. "Okay Swan what's wrong with you?" I walked back into the station and hung up my coat.

"Nothing. Why?" Graham watched me like a hawk. I went to take a seat at my desk and get working on the files I had to type up.

"You had lunch with Regina?" I gave him a simple mmhmm and a nod. My fingers typed away as he kept staring me down.

"And you still go to Granny's once or twice a week for dinner? The three of you. And you get up and have your morning and nightly routines?"

"What are you getting at Graham?" I stopped my typing and flipped to the next page.

"I don't know. Y'all just seem like a married couple already. I don't see why you don't just tie the knot." I stopped typing mid word and just stared. Marriage? I hadn't thought of that but we do act like a married couple. We know everything about each other. And I would like to be able to call Regina my wife one day. I just never thought so soon. Or when. "Earth to Emma. Hello?"

"I…I don't know. I mean…I'd want to call Regina my wife one day but…I didn't know when." I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. Maybe that's why I've not been able to focus. Maybe that's what's been going around in the back of my head. When I got home all I could think about was what Graham and I talked about. Would she say yes? I mean we've not even known each other a year yet. And have only been going out for a few months. Granted, we have gone through a lot and it hasn't torn us apart. We already share a son and we're like a family. Why not just make it official? As I thought, what Graham said made sense. We did act like a married couple. Thinking of that made me smile.

"Emma. Hey Emma. Are you okay dear?" Regina's husky voice finally broke through my thoughts. We were all sitting on the couch, enjoying our weekly movie night. One more weekly routine.

"Yeah I'm fine." I gave Regina a reassuring smile but I think she saw through it. Since Henry was between us, she didn't push the subject of me being spacey further. I had to talk to someone about this. I'll go to Granny's during lunch tomorrow and talk to her and Ruby. I've always seen Granny as a mother figure and Ruby as a friend. I'll also talk to Mary Margaret.

"Are you sure you're okay dear? You've never been that spacey before. Especially during one of your favorite movies." I laughed as I climbed into bed and snuggled next to Regina.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Something Graham said today is just weighing on my mind a little." A worried look crossed Regina's face. "It's nothing bad nor is it about your mother and him." She smiled and laid her head back on the pillow letting out a groan.

"When did this happen? Graham and my mother, who is a quarter of a century older than him, end up flirting?" I snorted and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Not sure but they seem happy. I'm glad I got to meet your mother and that we're on good terms." I kissed her shoulder and laid my head back down.

"Me too." I tilted my head up and kissed her gently on the lips before we fell asleep.

At lunch I swung by Granny's. Luckily I got there before the lunch rush so the diner was basically empty. "Hey Emma! You're here early. Your normal?" Ruby greeted me from behind the counter.

"Yeah. Is Granny around?" I took a seat at my normal booth and waited.

"Ruby said you asked for me?" Granny took a seat across the table.

"Yeah. I need some advice." I chewed my bottom lip for a moment.

"Well? Get on with it child." Granny had that look on her face again. That look where if she said something that sounded rude she meant good by it.

"Well…you know that I've always seen you as a mother figure and well…I've had a kind of crazy idea going around in my head. I love Regina and I know she loves me…but…and people have said we act like a married couple…"

"You want to ask her to marry you. Don't you?" I smiled shyly. "Lord child, it's about damn time." I laughed and just looked at her confused. "You and Regina have been acting like a married couple for months now. I'm surprised you've not asked her before now."

"We've not been going out very long. We've not even known each other for a year yet. Don't you think it's too soon?" The more I thought about asking her to marry me the more I wanted to do it. I was just scared that she'd say no for some reason.

"I believe it was always meant to be with the two of you. Come now Emma, it was fate that brought the two of you together. Out of the six billion people on this planet she's the one who adopted your son." The blood drained from my face. "Henry and you act way too much alike for him to not be. And the look on your face tells me I'm right." I sunk down in my seat.

"He is. Does anyone else know?" I bowed my head. How can this be happening?

"No. Just me. I'm sure you've told some people. I'm sure you've told Regina by now." I gave Granny a slight nod.

"Yeah, Graham knows because he found it on the background check he ran on me. Then Mary Margaret since I was living with her when I found out. I told Regina awhile back." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Uhg…."

"See? Fate. The two of you grew close fast and you always liked her. It just didn't dawn on you until later that you fell in love with her. You were willing to give your life to keep them safe. If that doesn't say true love then I don't know what would. Regina loves you just as much. If not a little more. If you didn't have Henry she would have never had a son. And in turn never would have met you." There was something in Granny's eyes that told me she was talking from experience. Maybe not exactly my situation but something sort of close.

"You're right. When do you think I should ask her?" Something clicked and a big smile came to my face. "I know a perfect day for the wedding though."

"When?" Granny looked a little surprised by how quickly ideas were coming to my head.

"The day we met. It's only a few months away but I'm sure we can pull off all the wedding stuff by then." I was giddy with excitement.

"And Mary Margaret and I can help!" I jumped and Ruby hugged me from behind.

"Damn it Ruby! Stop sneaking up on me like some sort of wolf hunting it's pray!" We all laughed. It was set. I would ask Regina to marry me and we would have the wedding on the one year anniversary of the day we met. Now I just had to fill Mary Margaret in and of course ask Regina the big question first. I knew she'd say yes but I still have to ask.


	33. Chapter 32

Hey everyone! I know I normally only post a chapter at a time but I'm going to be out of town next week and not have my computer. So I'm posting the two chapters I would of this and then two one shots to hold you over til I get back. Hope y'all enjoy everything!

I wasn't sure how to ask Regina the big question. When I told Mary Margaret what I was going to do she reminded me that I have to ask Regina's mother for her blessing. Oh shit. I totally forgot about Cora. Oh God help me please! While Regina was at work and Henry was at school I had brunch with Cora at her apartment. "So what did you need to ask me Emma?" I sat on the couch across from Cora. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

"I came because…I want to ask you if I can…" I couldn't get the words out. My heart was racing and thumping in my ears.

"Marry my daughter." She finished my sentence and I stared at her blankly. "The look on your face means a yes to that question." I chewed my lip. I didn't know what she was going to say.

"Yes. That's what I came here to ask you. Cora I want to marry Regina and I know that we've…"

"You may." I looked at her stunned. "I give you my blessing dear and it's about damn time you ask for my daughter's hand in marriage. I've been waiting for this conversation for awhile now." I was speechless. Am I dreaming? This was too good to be true.

"Y-you're serious?" Cora didn't say a word. She just smiled. Before I realized it I had moved across the couch and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Thank you!" Cora laughed and patted me on the back.

After school was out Mary Margaret and I came up with a plan to go ring shopping. Since tomorrow was Saturday Mary Margaret and I would go on a day trip to Boston and I could look for a ring there. It would be easy and no news would go around town so it would be our secret. "So what kind of ring do you want to get her?" I leaned my head against the headrest in Mary Margaret's car.

"Something with her birthstone in it. Which is a ruby so that will be interesting to find." I had a rough idea in my head of what I wanted her ring to look like. Something elegant but not gaudy.

"That's a good idea. A ruby ring would suit Regina." We talked back and forth about wedding stuff all the way to Boston. When we got there, we looked up all the ring shops that seemed like good places to look. I was getting discouraged fast because the first two were all duds. "Don't lose hope Emma. This is the one we'll find it at." I shrugged as I got out of the car and started for the door.

"Hello there! How may I help you two lovely ladies today?" A chipper man, probably in his forties greeted us from behind the counter.

"Hey. I'm looking for a ruby wedding ring for my wife." We walked up to the counter as he watched us.

"Oh that's so lovely that the two of you…"

"What? No. No. No. Not us." I motioned between Mary Margaret and I. "I'm not marring her. She's just my best friend." Oh God…me and Mary Margaret. She's a nice woman but not my type.

"Oh. Well I'm sure I can still help you find what you're looking for. We don't have a big selection of ruby wedding rings, but the few that we have are nice." When he said they didn't have a wide selection he meant it. There were only a handful of ruby wedding rings. He pulled out the ten they had and I looked over them. Some were nice and some were gaudy. The last ring I saw was perfect. It was a simple ruby with a small diamond on either side on a silver band. There were smaller diamonds in the silver band. It was simple but elegant. I could see Regina wearing it.

"I like this one. What do you think?" I looked towards Mary Margaret and she examined the ring.

"I like it a lot. It's very…Regina." I was happy she backed my decision up.

"I'll take that one." The man looked at my choice a moment. He studied me and saw that I wasn't one of the people you could sell something to.

"That one is lovely. Would you like to get it now or work out a payment plan?" Oh damn. I forgot about paying for it. "This ring is about 400 dollars. When do you want to ask your special lady?"

"I'm not sure what day. Within the next few days. Uhm…could I pay for half today and the other half next week?" I held my breath as he thought.

"That's fine." He smiled. "Let's go over here and work out the details." We followed him to the register after he put away the rings.

"Alright, since you're paying half today I'll charge it and hold the ring in the back until you come next week…."

"I'll pay the other half." Mary Margaret spoke up and the man and I both looked at her.

"Mary Margaret you can't…I can't ask you to do that." She looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"You're not asking me. And I know you'll pay me back. Emma I trust you and I want you to be happy." Her mind was made up and there was no talking her out of it. I sighed and looked back to the sales man.

"Okay she's paying for half." I looked back to the small brunette. "I will pay you back."

"I know you will Em." We paid the man and he gave me the ring in a black velvet box. This all became so real now. I just stared at it the whole way back to Storybrooke. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not sure." We pulled up to Regina's mansion and I shoved the small box in my jacket pocket. "I'll hide it for now but I'll ask her in the next few days. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Emma. I'm glad you're happy." I got out of the car and waved her goodbye.

"Hey babe how was your day?" Regina greeted me with a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was good." I inhaled deeply. "Mmm. What smells so good?" Regina chuckled as I pulled her close.

"A roast. It's almost done. I find it funny how you always seem to show up when food is ready." I smiled and kissed her again.

"It's a gift." Henry came down the stairs and helped me set the table. We ate like we always do and then started watching movies. The whole night all I could do was think about asking Regina to marry me. I was giddy and wanted to do it now but it wasn't special enough. That night I hid the small box under Henry's bed when he wasn't paying attention. I knew he wouldn't look there and I knew if I hid it anywhere else that there was a chance that Regina would find it. I couldn't run that risk.

Dang...I was going to give y'all a pic of Reina's ring but it won't let me put the pic in...sorry guys.


	34. Chapter 33

The next morning I woke up and was practically humming. I was so happy and giddy. I wanted to ask Regina right then but it wasn't the right time yet. I'll have to do something nice like cook her dinner, have slow music playing, etc. When I looked over and saw her beautiful face next to me I smiled. All I wanted to do was kiss her on those lips I loved so much. "You're starring again." Her voice was groggy.

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful I can't help it." I rolled to my side and cupped her cheek in my hand. I was speechless. All I could do was gently press my lips against hers. Regina smiled into the kiss and started kissing me back. She rolled on top of me with a chuckle.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" She hovered a few inches over my face and I looked into her chocolate colored eyes. "Am I forgetting something?"

"Nope. I just wanted to kiss you like I do every morning. Now come on," I patted her on the thigh. "I have to get ready for work. Lucky you gets to work from home on Sundays." Regina smiled down at me.

"I wish you could call in sick. Henry's with Cora until later tonight and I want you to myself." She leaned down and kissed me passionately. I laced my hands in her long dark hair. As her tongue slipped into my mouth I moaned and let my hands roam her body. This wasn't fair. She always distracted me.

"Well…maybe we can save some water and shower together?" That idea brought a mischievous grin to Regina's gorgeous face.

"Get your ass in the shower Deputy Swan. Your Queen commands it." Her voice dropped to that sexy authoritative voice that I loved. It instantly made a throbbing start between my legs.

"Yes your Majesty." I kissed her quickly before she rolled off of me and took the sheet. I smiled as I walked towards the bathroom to start the shower. It didn't take long to get the water nice and hot. I yelled for Regina telling her it was ready. I just got my hair wet when I heard my sexy Queen step in the shower behind me. "Hey stranger."

"Hey sexy." She kissed my shoulder and trailed kisses up my neck to my ear. I moaned as she nibbled on my earlobe. I felt Regina's hands slide over my hips, up my stomach, and finally cup my breasts. When she squeezed them I whimpered. "Hello Deputy, does someone like when her Queen pleases her? Especially like this." She squeezed my breasts again and nibbled on my neck. I gasped from the contact of her bare front against my backside.

"Fuuuccckkk." I placed my hands over hers as I tilted my head back. "Regina…" She kept close and trailed one hand down my stomach and between my legs. I planted my feet firmly as I widened my stance giving her better access.

"Mmm. Someone's already wet. And it's not from the shower." Her voice was husky and seductive. I whimpered when her fingers slipped between my folds. Between her kissing and nibbling my neck, massaging my breasts, and working her magic between my legs I was a goner. I came moaning her name within minutes. "That's my girl…" I turned quickly and pressed my mouth against hers hard. It was my turn to please her and I was going to make her scream my name. As my hands roamed her body I trailed kisses down her neck, across her chest, and I took one hardened nipple between my lips. "Emma…"

I massaged Regina's other breast with one hand as the other trailed down her stomach. I let my nails graze her toned tummy and she whimpered. "Emma…please. Don't tease me…" I moved back to her lips and captured them again as I slid two fingers into her entrance. She was tight and wet. When I started to pump in and out she moaned into my mouth. Regina held onto my shoulders and pressed herself against the shower wall to keep herself grounded. By now we both forgot about actually taking a quick shower. When she started to tremble, her nails dug into my back and I winced a little. As the first wave of her orgasm hit she screamed my name. I had to silence her with a kiss.

We both slid down the wall and I leaned into Regina's strong arms. For no real reason we both started to chuckle which turned into laughter. "Why did we get in here again?" I kissed Regina's neck sweetly.

"You needed to take a shower and get to the station. I'm sure Graham won't be too mad at you for being a little late. But we do need to get washed up before the water goes cold."

I finally made it to the station and only thirty minutes late. Graham looked up at me as I rushed in. "Have fun with the misses?"

"Oh you're hilarious." I hung my jacket and went to my desk.

"Have you asked her yet?" I didn't look away from the paper work I was about to work on. "Tell me. You're hiding something."

"No I haven't asked her. But I will. I'm just waiting for the right moment. I'm going to cook her dinner and set the mood, and then ask. I did get a ring though." As soon as I spoke it dawned on me what I said. "But you have to swear to me you won't say a word to anyone!" I looked at Graham with a panic.

"I won't say a word. Just get to work before I dock your pay for being late." He was joking but I dove right into my work. Images from this morning kept playing in my head. Regina wet, pressed against the shower wall, panting my name as I drove her to a powerful orgasm. Well more than one. More like three or four. "Emma!" I snapped out of my trance when a paper ball hit me.

"What?" I looked over at Graham and he had that cocky grin on his face.

"Do I even want to know what you were thinking about?" I didn't say a word. "Yup. It was sex." My cheeks started to burn a little. "Oh Emma Emma Emma." He shook his head with a friendly smile. "Do you want a drink from the machine?"

"No thanks. I'm good." I watched as he walked away. God how that woman drove me crazy and I loved every second of it. I couldn't wait to make her my wife.

Mondays were Regina's long days at the office. She wouldn't get home until at least seven thirty. I told Henry what I was going to do and he was perfectly fine going to Cora's for the night. I knew she could get him to school the next day. Graham let me take off early so I could get the house ready. I started cooking at six. I wanted to make sure everything would be ready right when she got home. Before I started cooking though, I set the table for two and put candles in the center of it. I made sure that a nice, romantic music CD was in the CD player in the living room and that the remote worked.

When I went up to our room I set out candles and made a heart on the bed out of rose pedals. Its cliché', I know, but I wanted nothing but the best for Regina. If corny and cheesy is what she liked on occasion then I'd give it to her. When it came to the candles in our room, I wouldn't "light them" until before she went to bed. The candles weren't the burning type. They were those eliminating candle light things that don't really burn. Last thing I wanted was for us to fall asleep with actual candles burning. As I waited for the fettucini alfredo to cook, I looked at the ring I picked out. My hands started to shake and I put the ring back in my pocket.

Seven thirty came and I just set the food on the table and lit the candles when I heard Regina pull up the driveway. I smiled as I ran to the door. Before she could put the key in the lock I opened the door to greet her. "Oh Emma."

"Hey. Come inside. I made dinner." I stood to the side and let her walk in. She stopped when she saw the lights dimmed and saw the dining room.

"Emma, what's this?" I took her coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"I wanted to make you a nice dinner. Henry's with Cora so I set the table for two. Come on, I just put the food on the table." I took Regina by the hand and led her to the table where I pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"Is that…music playing?" I smiled with a nod as I took my seat.

"It is. I know how you like romantic music so I dug out one of your favorite CDs." I served us both food and poured some wine as we began to eat. "So, how was work?"

"It was good. This is delicious Emma. Where did you learn the recipe?" I chuckled as I swallowed.

"You're recipe book. Since it had an edge folded over I guessed it was one you liked so I made it. There were a few parts that it took a few tries to get right but I finally did it. Without burning the house down." Regina smiled.

"Without burning the house down." We talked a little more as we ate. "That was amazing Emma. Thank you." We were both stuffed.

"Thank you. Let me take these to the kitchen and then would you do me the honor of a dance?" Regina watched me skeptically. She knew I was up to something. "Please?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in there." I hurried in the kitchen and scrambled to the living room where I had moved the coffee table leaving the middle of the room open for us. "Temporary rearranging I hope?" I laughed with a nod.

"Yes. Only temporary." I wrapped my arms around Regina's waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. We swayed to the music and I swear everything else melted away around us. "It's funny how we got here isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Our voices were quiet and she looked confused.

"You didn't particularly care for me when I first came to town. And look at us now. We live together and we share a son. We have our routines and we love each other." I tried to make my voice stay calm even though I was freaking out inside.

"It is funny how time can change things. You saved Henry and me quite a few times. You gave me a chance that others never had. You got past the walls that I had put up over the years." The lump in my throat was growing larger by the second and I knew I had to ask her now or I'd chicken out.

"Regina…" My voice trailed off. My mouth was open but nothing was coming out. I bowed my head and apparently started to tremble.

"What's wrong dear? You're shaking." Regina cupped my cheeks in her warm hands. As I stared into her dark eyes my heart stopped pounding. When she caressed my cheeks with her thumbs it calmed me. Without a word I knelt down on one knee. Regina's eyes grew wide as I pulled my hand out of my pocket.

"Regina, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Tears started to glisten over her eyes and I held my breath. Shock was clear but when she gave me one of her award winning smiles I exhaled.

"Yes."


	35. Chapter 34

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. A lot of stuff has happened lately. Good and bad. But here's a new chapter. Sorry it's short but I'm working on another little one-shot that will be posted tomorrow. And then I'm working on chapter 35 also. Hope you like it guys!

I slipped the ring on her finger and stood. "I love it." She looked at the ring with joy. "When did you get this?"

"When Mary Margaret and I had our day trip. We went to Boston so no one would know." She chuckled.

"Of course. You're one sneaky woman you know that? How many people knew you were going to ask me?" I had to think a moment.

"Your mother, Graham, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Granny, and Henry. I didn't tell them all at once." Regina raised an eyebrow when I said her mother. "Cora actually finished my sentence when I went to ask her. She gave me her blessing rather quickly and wondered why I hadn't asked yet. She basically said, it's about damn time you ask me for my daughters hand in marriage." I gave my best Cora impression and Regina laughed.

"Oh my. Well we have a wedding to plan then. Do you have a day in mind for the wedding?" I smiled really big.

"The day we met. It's only a few months away but I know that with help from some friends and family we can get a wedding together." Regina eyed me a moment.

"You started to plan this before you even asked me didn't you?" Regina narrowed her eyes at me and I gave her a nervous laugh.

"Not totally. I just knew that would be the day I wanted if you said yes." Regina rolled her eyes and kissed me.

"As long as you don't withhold sex from me until our wedding night I will say yes." We laughed and I wrapped my arms around my beautiful fiancé'.

"Do you honestly think I could keep my hands off you for a week let alone a few months?" Regina gave me a mischievous half smile half smirk.

"This is true. You can't resist me and my sexual allure." It was my turn to roll my eyes. She was right though. Even when she wasn't trying to act or be sexy she was. "Now let's blow out the candles, turn off the lights and go upstairs."

"Sounds good. Will you do that as I go do something?" She watched me skeptically for a moment but finally agreed. I dashed up the stairs and into our bedroom. "Lighting" the candles quickly, I dimmed the lights and waited for Regina. She gasped as she walked into our room. She cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Emma…" She looked at me quickly but then back to our bed that was covered in rose pedals. The flickering of candles made our room look romantic. "It's beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you." I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her passionately. We undressed as we made our way to the bed. Seeing her naked body lying in rose pedals on our bed in the dimness of the candle light took my breath away. There weren't words to describe how beautiful she looked with the candle light dancing across her tanned skin. "You're…there's not words to describe how beautiful you are Regina. I can say that you're gorgeous and beautiful but those don't come close to what I see when I look at you." I crawled on the bed with her and she pulled me towards her.

"Then show me…" Her voice was low and husky as she laced her fingers in my long hair and pulled me in for a kiss. Each kiss was a perfect mix of tongue, teeth, and lips. As our hands roamed each others' bodies Regina wrapped her long toned legs around my waist. I kissed down Regina's neck and down to her breasts. As I took one hardened nipple between my lips she moaned. "Emma…" Regina's fingers were still laced in my hair as she guided my mouth to the other breast. Moving quickly I pinned Regina's arms above her head and looked down into her darkening eyes.

"May I, my Queen?" No words came from the brunette below me but she gave me a nod and a small smile. I reached into the nightstand and took out a silk scarf and tied her wrists to the headboard. I made sure it was tight but not hurtful. Continuing my pursuit of pleasing my soon to be wife, I kissed down her arm, across her chest and down her stomach. Regina's small moans and sighs kept me going. When I hovered above her core I looked up to find her watching me. My eyes were locked on hers as I leaned down and ran my tongue up her folds quickly.

"Emma.." Her voice was breathless and she pulled against the silk binding her. She looked up and then groaned. "Damn it why did I agree to that?" I chuckled as I dipped my head to do it again. This time I applied more pressure and her hips bucked when I pulled away. "Oh don't you dare pull away from me." Her voice was low and husky. The demanding voice that made me hot and wet.

"I won't pull away for long my Queen. Be patient." And there's that sexy glair and smirk. I gave her a mischevious grin as I kissed back up her body and captured her lips again. Regina's body was straining towards me for some sort of friction. I moved my thigh between her legs and pressed it against her hot core. It was radiating heat as she ground herself against it. Our kiss became heated again and she pulled against the restraint.

"Untie me…" Her voice was a hiss and I chuckled darkly.

"Not yet. Not before I make you come screaming my name." Regina's eyes were smoldering with desire and it was all for me. Removing my leg, I replaced it with my thumb and fingers. Carefully, I let two fingers enter and she arched her back with a groan. Regina's skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and I knew she was starting to get close. I curled my fingers against her swollen walls and she moaned loudly. I continued to ravish her breasts and body as I let my arm pump in and out. When she started to tremble I curled my fingers against her front wall and she screamed my name. While she rode out the waves of her first orgasm.

"Fuck…" The single word fell from her lips as her body relaxed on the bed. I leaned up and untied the scarf. I always loved how after she came she covered her eyes with one arm trying to catch her breath. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you so much." Regina gave me a sleepy smile and uncovered her eyes.

"I love you too." She reached up and cupped my cheek. I didn't realize until it was too late that she did this just to catch me off guard. Next thing I knew, she had flipped us and I was on my back with my arms pinned above my head. "Now it's my turn to have fun…" Regina tied my hands above my head and switched between kissing and nibbling my neck. She wasted no time to take a hard nibble between her lips and flick it with her tongue. I whimpered and bucked my hips wanting and needing some sort of contact.

Regina realized what I needed and moved to one side. Her hand cupped my center and we both groaned as she pushed two fingers into my entrance. "Fucking hell…" My voice was raspy as my head tilted back. As Regina let her thumb tease my clit with lazy circles I whimpered. "Please…" Regina started to thrust in and out of me and with every stroke she curled her fingers against my walls. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I was close to coming undone. Regina only stopped thrusting when my hips stopped jerking when my orgasm hit. She kissed me hard as my body stopped shaking and I collapsed on our bed.

As I caught my breath, Regina untied my wrists and I ran my hands along her sides and back. "Are you okay dear?" All I could do was nod. My eyes were closed but I knew she had that sweet, award winning smile on her face. Our kisses turned lazy as she lay beside me. "Good. You've not come that hard in quite awhile."

"Yeah…I know." I pulled Regina into a protective embrace. "Only you can make me come like that. Only you can do a lot of things." Regina chuckled and kissed my shoulder before she laid her head down and we fell asleep in each others' arms.


	36. Chapter 35

News of our engagement spread through the town fast. For the most part everyone was happy for us or they just didn't care. I think some people were just happy that Regina was happy so she wouldn't be in super bitch mode. "So where are you going to have the reception and the wedding?" I looked at Ruby sitting across from Regina and I. Glancing at Regina she gave me a slight nod and smile.

"Well the reception, as long as it was okay with Granny, have it here and then the wedding in our back yard."

"I'm sure Granny will be fine with that!" Ruby was so excited for us. Ruby was basically the second friend I made here in Storybrooke. She was always nice to me and learned how to brew my coffee just right very quickly.

"Well I'm so happy for the two of you." Mary Margaret smiled and folded her hands on the table. "I can help with the planning and anything else you need."

"Yes because obviously you're good at keeping secrets from your Mayor." Regina's voice was serious and I saw the color start to drain from Mary Margaret's face. "Hiding things at your home, stealing Emma away to go ring shopping." Regina leaned closer, "What else have you been keeping from me Miss. Blanchard?" I knew Regina was joking and I broke out in laughter. Regina glared at me before cracking a smile. Ruby and Mary Margaret eased up when they realized it was a joke.

"She made me do it." I looked from Regina to the shorter brunette.

"Hey! Way to throw me under the bus!" We all started laughing and cutting up a little more. Granny agreed that we could have the reception at the diner. It seemed fitting to have it here. It was the main "get together" spot in town for big crowds. Ruby said she would take care of decorating the diner and Mary Margaret said she would take care of wedding invites. One thing that would be different is Regina and I wouldn't have bridesmaids or maid of honors and we would carry each others' ring. Of course, Regina would be walked down the aisle by her mother and I would wait for her at the altar.

Ruby, Granny, Mary Margaret, Cora, and even Graham pitched in and helped up pull this whole wedding, and reception off. The day of the wedding I was an emotional wreck, in a good way of course. I was terrified, excited and everything in between. Regina was about to marry me of all people. "Are you okay?" I jumped when I heard Mary Margaret's voice. "Sorry to scare you."

"It's okay. I'm just…" I didn't know what I was. Too many emotions to count.

"Scared?" Mary Margaret sat beside me and looked at the ruby ring I picked out. "She'll love it just as much as when you asked her to marry you. I bet you had to force her to take it off last night." I laughed remembering last night. Regina did NOT want to take the ring off for less than a day just for me to put it back on her finger.

"Yeah she didn't want to take it off. I wonder what my ring looks like." Butterflies overwhelmed my stomach as I thought of Regina putting a ring on my finger. A few hours later there I was, standing at the altar waiting for Cora and Regina to come my way. When they did I about dropped to my knees. Regina didn't walk; she glided down the aisle in a simple, dark red dress. It hugged her curves and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The preacher cleared his throat and I mumbled a quick sorry and closed my mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to wed these two young ladies and send them off into the world of marriage where they will continue to argue and get on each others' nerves like they have since the day Emma showed up." Regina and I both shot him a look but he didn't miss a beat. "But through this past year we have all seen these two slowly fall in love with each other; even if they wouldn't admit it. We all saw this day coming and we are very happy. Once again, even if it's just so Regina's not like her old fire-breathing self." I had to muffle a laugh when Regina shot the balding man a death glare. "Do either of you have anything you'd like to say before I wed you?"

"Yes." I looked from him to Regina and took her hands in mine. "Don't kill him. He's the only preacher in Storybrooke." Regina smiled and agreed. "Regina, I know this past year hasn't been all happy go lucky but I wouldn't change a moment of it. When I came here I didn't know anyone and I didn't even know myself. The moment I saw you walk into Granny's diner I felt a pull towards you. Little did I know that pull was going to turn into me falling madly in love with you. Who knew out of the six billion people in this world you would adopt Henry. It seems like fate brought us together and…okay I had this kinda planned in my head but when I saw you in that dress I went blank." Regina laughed and shook her head.

"Emma…I don't know what to say to that now. I owe you so much for saving not only my life but our son's life as well." She paused a moment and closed her eyes. "And now that I said that…we're going to have to have a long chat with Henry. If someone told me a year ago that I'd be marring you I'd laugh and call them crazy. But here I am about to marry you, my White Knight, my Savior." As we stood there the world melted away and I felt myself leaning towards Regina to kiss her until I was stopped by the preacher's hand pressed against my forehead.

"Not yet. Geez Emma! Can you not go five minutes without having eye-sex with Regina?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Graham, will you arrest me if I…oh wait…he's a preacher…I can't punch him in the face for that." There was a small laughter coming from the crowd of people. "Will you stop torturing me and let me kiss her already?" The man smiled and read a few lines from the leather-bound Bible in his hands.

"Alright. We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Emma and Regina in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must…"

"Keep their mouth shut and sit their ass down." There was silence a moment before a few sprits of laughter. "You can continue sir."

"Well, that's new…I'm guessing the two of you don't care about the long speech I normally do here…so would you like me to skip all of it?"

"Yes!" Regina and I spoke in unison and the preacher chuckled.

"Alright then. Emma Swan, do you take Regina Mills to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?" I couldn't hold back the smile I had as I looked into Regina's chocolate eyes.

"I do."

"Regina Mills, do you take Emma Swan to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I do."

"As if either of you would have said anything else." His voice was warm and caring. "By the power invested in me by the state of Maine I now pronounce you wife and wife." He stopped speaking and I looked at him.

"Finish so I can kiss her already!" Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. You may now…" I didn't let him finish. I laced my fingers in Regina's hair and kissed her tenderly. We held the kiss for a moment and then I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much Regina." Everyone cheered and soon Regina threw the bouquet behind her. When we turned around Mary Margaret was the one who caught the flowers. She shot me a look and I grinned knowing how much of a crush she had on David.


	37. Author's note for the last chapter

A guest reader of this story asked why I put Jesus in the wedding ceremony. This story is not set in FTL and there is no FTL in this story. In this story it is just Storybrooke. While in the dialog used between Emma and Regina I do use-My Queen, My Savior, My White Knight, etc. but those are just nicknames for them. If there are any further questions please send them to my inbox. And again, thank you for reading!

~Jessie


	38. Chapter 36

Sorry for the wait everyone! I was out of town visiting my girlfriend and just got back this week. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I promise that there will be some sexy chapters coming up soon so hang in there.

Chapter 36

After the reception Regina and I said our goodbyes to Henry and everyone else. We were headed to Hawaii for our honeymoon and would be back in two weeks. Mary Margaret was going to watch Henry and the house for us. Our luggage was already in the car that was taking us to the airport. The whole way there we were quiet in the backseat. We just held each others' hand tight. The ring Regina gave me was a simple diamond in a sterling silver band. I loved it. Apparently we were thinking the same thing since we got each other a birthstone.

"You know when we get back we'll have to explain to Henry who you really are." Regina's voice was quiet as she looked out the window.

"I know. But honestly, I think he had a feeling that I was his birth mom and that's why he didn't want to ask us before we left. He's a smart kid." I leaned my head on Regina's shoulder and brought her hand to my lips. "He acts a lot like me you know." I placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Yes I know. He's messy and eats like a pig." Regina's voice had that mock irritation to it. "He's stubborn and can be pig-headed at times." Oh now she was just being mean.

"Hey!" I looked up and she had an evil grin on her face. She winked at me and I snorted. "I love you." We reached the Boston airport and took our luggage to check in. It took forever to get checked in and through security. Once we got to the gate there was half an hour before we could board the plane. "Have you ever been on a plane before?"

"Shockingly, no I haven't. But this is a long flight so I plan on getting sleep since there is a major time difference. I believe Hawaii is seven hours behind us." Regina checked her Blackberry after it chimed.

"Oh geez. I didn't even think about that. At least there are little TVs in the back of each seat so I can watch movies on the way there. Though one thing you need to know, airplane food tastes horrible." We boarded the plane and took our seats. We got an awesome deal on first class tickets and I have never been in this part of the plane. The seats weren't crowded like it was in coach. We had footstools also.

The flight actually wasn't bad. Regina and I both slept most of the way. We got to our hotel with relative ease. Our room was on the 15th floor and we could see the Diamond Head volcano from the living room. It was a gorgeous view. "Enjoying the view?" Regina walked up behind me and wrapped me in her arms. I turned and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm enjoying it better now. Shall we clean up and go find a bite to eat? There's a pub called The Irish Rose a few blocks down and I heard it's really good." Regina watched me skeptically.

"How do you know about the pubs and stuff around here?" I grinned like an idiot.

"I looked up places to go and things to do around here. We can go on a submarine tour, hike up to Diamond Head, lie on the beach, go to the Dole pineapple plantation, and plenty of other stuff." I felt rather proud of myself for looking up all the stuff we could do. "Oh! And there's a four story mall a little drive away. We can get a taxi to take us and there are plenty of brand name shops we can go to. I know how much of a fashion person you are." Regina rolled her eyes but she knew I was right. I wasn't into the brand name stuff as much as she was but if it made her happy she could drag me into every single one.

"That sounds lovely dear. But yes, let's freshen up and then grab a bite to eat." I took our bags to the bedroom and started unpacking. Regina went ahead and got in the shower. "Miss. Swan." That tone. I know that tone.

"Yes?" I walked into the bathroom and was amazed. It was huge! The Jacuzzi tub, walk in shower, and sink area were all done in marble. The bathroom was lit dimly but in a romantic way. I knew right away I was going to make love to Regina at least a few times in that tub before we left. "Oh wow. This is huge."

"Yes dear I know it is. Now get your ass in this shower." I snorted and started shedding my clothes. As soon as I closed the shower door Regina had my back pressed against it. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she kissed me deeply. Regina continued her naughty kisses and nibbles down my neck and up to my ear. "You know dear, by the time we leave I will have taken you in that tub at least two or three times." Her voice was husky and making me wetter by the second. "How does that sound my naughty swan?"

"T-that sounds…" I moaned as I felt her fingers start to play between my thighs. "Regina…" My head fell back and I whimpered.

"Oh my, my. You're quite wet dear." Regina kissed down my neck, along my collar bones, between my breasts, and down my stomach. "Play with those lovely tits of yours for your Queen. I want what's between your thighs too much to take time for them right now." I did as I was told and started to squeeze them. I moaned as I pinched my hard nipples. Regina was hot when she was demanding but this was more demanding than normal. "Good girl." She was hungry and I moaned loudly when she started to suck my clit.

"Regina…" I had to place a hand on her shoulder to keep myself steady. She wasted no time in thrusting her tongue inside me and flicking it against my swollen G-spot. Not that I'm complaining. I loved when her tongue was inside me. I was getting closer and closer by the second and I dug my nails into her shoulder. Regina winced and I loosened my grip. "Sorry." As she kept flicking my walls with her tongue, Regina ran lazy circles around my clit and I came. Hard. I slid down the wall and met her with a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get cleaned up so we can get a bite to eat." She helped me up and handed me the soap. "Would you get my back?"

"Regina I want to…" She turned and placed a finger over my lips.

"Emma, you can have me all you want tonight. I had to get that out of my system before I exploded. You're like a drug to me and I needed an "Emma fix."" I snorted and kissed her.

"Okay. Just be ready for a long night."


	39. Chapter 37

Oh lord writing this chapter made me miss Hawaii so bad. Hope you enjoy guys! The next chapter will make up for this one being so short.

The pub was pretty nice. There was a live band playing and we were a few tables away from them. "So what can I get you two lovely ladies to drink?" A shorter brunette woman came over with a pen, pad, and menus.

"I'll take a diet coke." I flipped open the menu as Regina ordered her a regular coke. The perky young lady walked off with our drink orders. "Not sure what I'm going to get. Maybe some wings and fries."

"At least it's not a grilled cheese." I rolled my eyes. "Not sure what I'll get." Regina looked over the menu a few more minutes before deciding on a grilled chicken Panini.

"Good choice. You'll need something filling that will keep you going tonight because I'm…" Regina hit my leg under the table when the waitress was coming back with our drinks. "Ow." I glared as the young lady put the drinks on the table. We ordered our food and continued to chat. "You didn't have to kick me so hard."

"Well you don't have to announce our love life to everyone." She was kind of right. Suddenly I felt a foot skim up my leg and continue to my inner thigh.

"Regina, what are you…" I looked at her horrified. Granted her foot was hidden below the table but still.

"Apologizing for kicking you." Her foot put pressure on my crotch and I jumped. She retracted her foot with an evil grin.

"Evil." Regina shot me one of her mischievous grins. We continued to talk about what stuff we could do until the food came. When we were eating, Regina had to go to the ladies room and as soon as she was out of ear shot I opened my phone and dialed. "Hey, how are you? Yeah it's Emma Swan, Ruby's friend. Yes. Ruby told you what I wanted in the box? Okay. Yes take it to the room. Okay. Thanks again." I had to play it cool until we got back to the room if I was going to pull this off. I gave the waitress my credit card when she came by with the bill.

"Are you ready to go?" Regina walked back and picked up the ticket.

"Mrs. Swan?" Both Regina and I looked at the red headed woman who walked towards our table. "Your ticket has been paid for so there's no need for your card." Regina and I stared at the woman a moment.

"Who paid for it?" The woman looked down at her paper a moment and looked back to me.

"The payer wanted it to be anonymous. They said it was a wedding present." She gave us a big smile. "Congratulations." She walked off and we both looked shocked and slightly confused. Who knew we were here? Ruby's friend maybe?

"Well, shall we go Mrs. Mills?" I smiled at Regina. I had told her I wanted to take her last name.

"Yes, we shall." I followed Regina out of the pub and into the fresh night's air. "I love the weather here. So fresh and…" All of a sudden it started to pour rain. Regina and I ran back into the pub.

"I'll take it the two of you haven't been here before?" The red headed woman handed us the dry towel she had slung over her shoulder. "We get random six minute rains here. It can be sunny and not a cloud in the sky and start to drizzle rain. Or, it can start to pour like that. Just hang tight for a bit and it'll stop." I handed her the towel after Regina was done with it. She smiled and walked off.

"Well that was odd. But good to know I guess." Regina agreed and we watched until it finally stopped raining. "Alright, let's make a run for it." We headed out the door and down the sidewalk. There were a few shops along the way back to the hotel and we made a mental note to get a few souvenirs for friends back home.

As we got closer to the hotel, I hoped Ruby's friend was gone. When we walked into the elevator I saw her walk by. I let out a silent sigh of relief knowing that everything was set. "Why are you being so quiet?"

"No reason." I leaned against the wall in the elevator as I watched the floor numbers light up. "Just a little drained from the flight here is all." When the door opened I let Regina go first. Butterflies grew in my stomach with each step towards our room. I knew when I opened the door Regina would be shocked. I slid the card in the card reader and pushed open the door. Regina's eyes grew wide as she walked in and saw what I had done….


	40. Chapter 38

Well guys, it has been a fantastic run with y'all. Me writing and you reading but here is the very last chapter. I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for hanging in there because I know there have been times where I haven't been able to update on it for awhile. But I am glad I got to finish this up before I went back to school because with a full course load I wasn't sure I'd be able to update this story. But once again, thank you all so much for reading!

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Emma…how did…" The room was dimly lit by candles and the sunset that came in through the windows. There was a cart in the living room. On the top shelf of the cart there was a bucket with ice and a bottle of expensive champagne, two wine glasses, and a platter with chocolate covered strawberries on it. On the bottom shelf of the cart there was a black velvet box with a red bow on top. I knew exactly what was in the box but I couldn't let Regina know. Not just yet.

"I made a call when you went to the bathroom. Ruby has a friend who works in the hotel and we talked. Ruby apparently told her that we had just gotten married and she had stuff set up for us." Regina walked towards the cart and picked up the bottle to inspect it.

"This is the kind you brought over when we first started dating." I smiled. It was. Ruby's friend told me she had a hard time tracking that specific type down but she found one. "How long have you had all this planned? And is that why Ruby and Mary Margaret made the arrangements for the hotel?"

"Yes and yes. I'm not much of a planner type, as you know, but this I made sure to plan for. I want this to be special for us." I walked over and took the bottle from Regina. "Want to see a party trick?" She frowned her brows at me as I walked into the kitchen area and picked up a knife. "Come here." I held the bottle with one hand and had it pointing at the sink. As Regina stood with her arms crossed I quickly ran the knife along the neck of the bottle and popped off the cork. Regina jumped when it made a loud pop.

"Do I even want to know how you learned that? Or where you learned that?" She brought over the wine glasses and I poured us some.

"Nope you don't want to know." I chuckled as I placed the bottle back in the ice. "Shall we move to the bedroom my lovely Queen?" Regina agreed and started towards the room. I followed with the cart.

"What's in the box?" Regina took a seat on the bed and watched me.

"Fun stuff. But first," I set down the glass after finishing it. "I have a surprise for you." Slowly I started to take my shirt off revealing a black and red lace bra that Regina didn't know about. Her eyes started to grow darker. Shooting her a mischievous grin, I slowly unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my jeans. As they slid down my  
legs they revealed a matching set of panties. Thankfully I just wore flip flops so I could easily kick those off with the jeans.

"Well, well. Where did you get those?" Regina eyed me up and down. "What other surprises do you have for your Queen?"

"Just wait and find out your Majesty." I did my best to strut over to Regina and act sexy. "Would you like to touch?" Regina raised a sexy eyebrow at me and then continued to reach for my waist. She ran her hands up my sides but then dragged her nails gently down them a second later.

"Mmm. Chill bumps." I pulled back before she could do it again. She watched as I picked up the box and placed it on the top shelf. I threw the top on the floor and grinned. Good; everything I wanted was in here. A few toys, blind fold, handcuffs, and a few other play things.

"You know your Majesty; I know one of your biggest turn ons. I know you love to watch me play. It was just something I had a feeling about until earlier today when we were in the shower. You didn't know that I'd see just how turned on you were when I'd play with my breasts when you were busy elsewhere." She didn't deny it so I knew I was right. I pulled out one of my favorite sex toys that I knew she'd like. The California Exotics Turbo 8 Accelerator Single Bullet had 8 levels of power that can send any woman into toe curling, mind blowing orgasms. "Oh, so my swan does like toys. What are you going to do with it princess?" Her voice was getting husky with want. Her mind was racing with ideas and she was getting turned on very quickly. "Why don't you get out of those clothes and I show you?" Thankfully Regina was going to play along with the game. She started to undress and threw them to the floor. All the air in my lugs was taken when she revealed the sheer black lace bra and panties set. So she snuck and got new lingerie also. I strutted over and crawled up and placed my head on one of the fluffy pillows. Regina looked puzzled as I laid on my side watching her. "Come lay down." I patted the area beside me. Once she was comfortable I handed her the remote that was connected to the toy and gave her a sexy grin. "You can control that while I play for you." I moved onto my knees and held the toy against my clit. "Do you want me to turn it on?" My head was still on the pillow and my ass was in the air. I knew I'd have a pulled muscle somewhere but it'd be worth it. "Please Mistress." Regina's eyes grew darker and she turned the toy on level 2. My body jumped when I felt the buzzing vibrations coming from the bullet. I moved the bullet along my folds and whimpered. Remote in hand, Regina reached to unsnap my bra. I tossed it in the floor and continued moving the toy around. I held it against my clit and ground into it. I moaned when Regina turned the toy to level 4. "Fffuucckk." "Does my naughty swan like that?" All I could do was nod. When I got close to my peek I'd slow down so I could build myself back up again. Regina moved so she could plant kisses along my back. When she ran her tongue up my spine I shivered. "Mmm. Someone likes that doesn't she? Naughty, naughty girl." I whimpered at the sound of her voice and I ground into the toy faster. "Oh that's a good girl. Grind into that toy of yours." Beads of sweat started forming on my temples and it was getting harder and harder not to cum. "May I cum for my Queen?" I knew she loved being in full control. "Not just yet my dear." She turned off the toy, "Flip over and let me taste you." I did as she said and she went right for my drenched folds. My hips bucked against her face as she dipped her tongue inside me. "You want to cum for your Queen?" "Yes. Please…" My voice was small and almost to a begging tone. I couldn't hold on much longer. "Cum for your Queen." That's all she had to say. With one more flick of that magic tongue against my G-spot my back arched and I came hard. After my body collapsed on the bed Regina kept teasing my aftershocks by flicking her tongue against my clit. With each flick my body jumped. "Fffuuucckkk…" That was the only word I could manage to say. I wanted to make her cum just as hard…as soon as I was able to move. Regina kissed up my body and then finally kissed my lips. "Did someone enjoy herself?" All I could do was nod. "Good. Catch your breath because I know you want to taste my forbidden fruit." I watched as she let her hand glide across her curves and between her thighs. "Mmm. I'm so wet for my sexy swan." Okay, I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled us over so I was on top. I leaned down and kissed her hard. Moving so I was straddling one of her legs I let my right thigh go between Regina's legs. She quickly started to grind against my thigh and I kissed down her neck. "You are horny." I nibbled and kissed her neck until I got to her ear. "I shall taste your forbidden fruit my sexy wife." Slowly I ran my tongue along the shell of her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. Kissing back down her neck, to her chest, and finally I took a hardened nipple between my teeth. When I flicked my tongue against it Regina tangled a hand in my hair and started grinding faster. I applied more pressure with my thigh and pinched the other nipple. When she was close I moved between her legs and held them open. I wasted no time before I buried my face between her thighs and let my tongue thrust into my Queen's tight, wet center. With a few flicks of my tongue against her clit and dipping back into her she came just as hard as I did. "Emma! Fuuucckk!" Regina's back arched and she fisted the sheets as she rode out her powerful orgasm. Her whole body trembled as I crawled up beside her. "You okay?" All she could do was smile and nod. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my head over her heart. I felt safe and as if I was finally home. I loved this woman since the day I met her and I knew I'd spend the rest of my life showing her that. Treating her like the queen she is. I know nothing of my life before Storybrooke but that doesn't matter now. I have a wife, a family, and friends who **love** me. That's all I need to be happy. End.

Uhm...I'm not sure what happened with the last half of the story...it's never done that before and I can't change it. Sorry...odd.


End file.
